Expecting
by B-RScherbatskyStinson
Summary: What if Robin is really pregnant and wants to be with Barney. Season 7!
1. You're Pregnant, Talking About Us

**A/N; I had been trying to edit this fic but made a mistake by uploading the wrong rewrite of this chapter. This chapter explains more of how BR ended up back together when she just tells him that she's pregnant. In, the other chapter 1 I hadn't explained that part of the story because it's important to this story and the rest of the chapters to show this slight edit of that chapter 1. I had forgotten what the first chapter had so as a rewrite I thought by showing more of their POV helps the story a long better and how it eventually develops with them becoming a family together.**

 **Sorry, about this quick edit I didn't mean to completely delete the first chapter of this story it was that I went over the story itself to fix some of my errors of that chapter and accidentally deleted that chapter, the original chapter wasn't as well thought out but this one if better and explains more of what she have happened in this chapter originally.**

* * *

They, knew that before anything. Before, Robin really finds out that she's pregnant. Barney and Robin discussed their relationship and the feelings they have for each other. Up, until this moment they hadn't really talked, then when Robin told him that she is pregnant she he surprisingly took the news really well. Better than she thought he would when she first took those five pregnancy tests earlier that day. The, truth is, she doesn't need a doctor to tell her that she is pregnant. She already thought that she is, she felt it, it wasn't something she doesn't take seriously. That night, when they were together they didn't use a condom, they were just really too into the heat of the moment. They just wanted to get each other naked as fast as possible. They, didn't even realize that they didn't use it. That night was so crazy that neither were thinking about anything other than each other and condoms weren't ever on either mind as she laid on Barney's bed after he admirably looked down at her with a smile… a smile that he hasn't had in a long time. He was finally with Robin, after all this time all he was thinking was how beautiful she looked as she looked into his eyes right before he entered her. So, the thought of a condom didn't fathom them, that night was such a blur that neither knew what the consequences were until the following morning when they were done having sex.

That morning, was so confusing. It was like that first time, that very morning after they had sex for the first time. Awkward, weird, confusing and complicated but then they weren't in relationships with other people. But, now they are were and it's even more confusing and complicated. But, being with each other again after all that time apart, and Robin pining all added up to them in bed together the next morning. That's what that night was about. There were still feelings on both sides, and both felt that day in the rain, the day they shared that dance at Punchy's wedding and in that moment hours earlier in the back of the cab. Kissing each other again felt… right. To the both of them, in that moment it didn't feel like cheating, it felt like they were cheating themselves out of being together and the passion was the only the feeling they felt in that kiss. But, in the morning and the next day it was all confusing especially for Robin but even though she chose to stay with Kevin, someone she didn't love. She knew she still loved Barney, and even if she shook her head no at him, her heart was saying yes. Because, there's no doubt at all that her heart is with him and would always be with him.

And, so when they sat together in the waiting area for Robin to see the doctor they talk briefly about their relationship and feelings.

"So, I know this is sudden and too soon to talk about this… but, I'm in love with you, Robin and even if you don't feel the same way I want to be with you. Whatever, happens. If you are pregnant, then we'll deal with it together but I am serious. I love you and want to be with you, baby or no baby." At, that moment Robin's name was called and the conversation had to be put on hold… at least for a couple of hours until she knows for sure that she is pregnant.

But, as she gets up she allows herself to ponder what he just told her. He told her what she wanted to hear that night on the boat. And, she does feel the same way but right now they needed to get this appointment over with to see if she is pregnant then they can talk. The fact it, she hasn't been happy. She is just not in love with Kevin and hadn't even slept with him once since being together because she doesn't feel physically attracted to him or sexually attracted to him. And, the other fact is she really isn't in love with him, she's grateful that he helped her distract her own mind from her feelings for Barney but she realized after she took those pregnancy tests, that her heart is just not in this relationship. She just doesn't love him the way he should be loved, and that's the problems she's always had with her relationships with men. But, in the past three years those relationships seemed to drag her life down and they never made her as happy as she was that summer her and Barney were together. Her, happiest time was that time and as much as she didn't want to. She loves him, she's in love with him. She is in love with Barney and when she gets to the exam room and they're sitting in private waiting for the doctor she tells him this exact thing that she had been thinking about on her walk to the room.

"As I said, I do want to talk about this more later but… I do love you, Barney I am in love with you and have been since we broke up. I slept with you because of how strong I feel for you, so I do want to be with you. Baby or no baby. I love you and want to be with you..." As, she says this he looks at her and smiles brightly because the woman he's loved for years, who he believed didn't love him just told him she loves him too. That meant the world to him.

"Hello, ms. Scherbatsky." The doctor says entering the room in that moment.

As, the exam went on and Robin took another pregnancy test and a blood test just to make sure… Robin, sits with Barney and waits for the results. They, weren't sure what was going to happy with the results, however they did know that they are in love and want to be together. In, these minutes as they wait they both thought that even if everything has been weird between them since they slept together, they know they didn't regret that night at all and both realize now that that night brought them back to each other even if it was a little unconventional.

"Okay… Ms. Scherbatsky I have your results to the tests I took." The, doctor comes back in the room with a folder in her hand. Barney, suddenly takes Robin's hand and holds it gently in his, while they wait for the doctor to announce whether she's pregnant or not.

"Well, it looks like you are in deed pregnant. Congratulations!" And, in that moment Barney squeezed Robin's hand, not too hard but hard enough for her to respond squeezing his hand in return letting him know that they're in this together now that they know for sure that they are going to have a baby together.

"I would like for you to make a follow up appointment. For two weeks, then we can see how the baby is doing and figure out your due date." Robin, nods along and Barney listens as they're quiet and deep in thought about what to do next.

"Okay, I will do that." Robin says, the doctor leaves the room a minute later after she says her goodbyes leaving Barney and Robin by themselves again.

"So, this is going to change everything." She was quiet not saying anything as she puts on her pants and shirt.

Now, everything's going to change for them and they are going to need to seriously talk about this life changing situation. They, need to figure out what to do next after finding out she is pregnant, they're going to have a baby and there's a lot of things that needs to be talked about and figured out between them. But, for now Robin leaves the exam room and goes to make another appointment and they go back to Barney's apartment after this to discuss everything, from their relationship, to the baby and most importantly her relationship with Kevin that will no doubt be ending soon.

They, get back to his apartment after 20 minutes of not talking much in the cab ride between the doctors office to his apartment. They were quiet until they entered the apartment, with Barney breaking the quietness after they are finally alone and can talk, really talk about everything that has happened lately.

"So, now that we're here we should talk." He says, putting his coat on the coat rack by the door then walks over to the couch where Robin had just sat down, still not talking after she put her purse down on the coffee table but her coat was still on.

"Yeah, I think we do." She says, matter of factly now looking at him.

"What, are we going to do now that we know for sure that you're pregnant?" He asks, starting this conversation off for the both of them because he knows one of them should and also knows that she won't say anything until he talks first.

"I want to be with you Barney. What I said earlier, it's true I am in love with you and have been for a while now. So, what do you want?" The fact that she wants to be with him makes his whole life complete, however they still have one other issue they need to talk about and it's a very sensitive subject that hasn't been talked about yet.

"I want to be with you too, but you're with Kevin. We can't be together until you finally give this nice guy the boot." He's clearly angry with her, probably because she chose to stay with Kevin when she said herself that she is in love with Barney, so it's odd and a real disappointment to him that she stayed this long with him when she doesn't love Kevin and admitted that she loves Barney and has for a long while now, them sleeping together wasn't just a fling it was real, it was passionate, amazing love making which is something he doesn't like to say or think, but they made love and that does make things slightly better. He feels better about what she said to him today, she loves him and not Kevin. She wants to be with him, and even if she wasn't having his baby she still wants to break up with Kevin.

"I know, and I will break up with him but for now… I want this, I want to be with you, be a family with you and our child. I was being honest when I told you had had feelings for you this whole time, I love you and I was wrong in staying with Kevin when I should have been with you. We, should have been together this whole time. Because, I was feeling like I was cheating on you."

"What?" He's shocked at that last thing she said. She feels like she cheated on him and not Kevin? That's a weird but interesting feelings to know about right now after all this time.

"I felt like the night we slept together I was cheating on Kevin but really, I was cheating on you by staying with him and not following my heart like I should have done. I wanted to be with you, but I was scared..." she looks away from him almost in tears because this is the first time she ever told him this and her real feelings about the situation they are in right now.

"Scared?" He asks, raising an eyebrow wondering why she made that decision in staying with Kevin when she loved him and admitted that she wasn't in love with Kevin.

"I was scared that you didn't feel the same way as I did, and from what you told me that night on the boat I thought you didn't love me, when you told me I was messed up like you are it had me thinking and then later that night when I was with Kevin, he told me he loved me and kept saying such lovely things, things I wanted desperately to hear from you. But, you didn't tell me those kind, sweet things. You said I was a mess, just messed up like you and it confused me and made me think the only reason you slept with me is because it was an in the moment type moment. I didn't know how you felt so I ran, I stayed with Kevin while still being in love with you." She's crying now, after everything that's been going on lately and even just today her emotions got the better of her and this conversation is easily breaking down the walls she's had up for three years.

He, understands her reason why she made that decision she made, even if it's one he still doesn't quite understand. He gets that she was scared. He was scared like she is now when he first fell in love with her, when his feelings had suddenly crept up on him after his bus accident. He gets that being scared to act and say what you're feeling is, so he'll forgive her so they can move on and be a family together. Because if this continues to hang over their heads they won't get anywhere and it will continue to start to eat away at them and cause unnecessary feelings they don't want to have anymore. They want to put this behind them and move on so they can discuss what's next, which would be talking about the baby and her pregnancy.

"Okay, I get that. It's not easy for me to express how much I love you and my feelings for you. I've always been scared that you would never feel the way I do about you and so when I told you that stuff on the boat, I really meant that I love you for who you are. Every, single part of who you are even the worst parts… not that I'm saying you being messed up is your worst trait, it just means we are the same in that sense. We are both messed up but through out relationship, I've never been more honest and truthful in my life about the way I love you and my feelings for you. They haven't changed, they haven't gone away, they haven't stopped at all since we broke up because… Robin, Scherbatsky I love you for just the person you are, no matter how crazy, how messy or how bad we are at relationships and particularly our first relationship. But, I love you because you are the only woman who I know understands me better than anyone, and by saying that stuff on the boat I meant that I take you as you are. I love you as you are and I've never stopped or could stop loving you more than anything or anyone." She's sobbing at his speech, that was so beautiful. That is what she wanted to hear so badly from him on that night on the boat, and in a way he did say that, in the years she's known him he's always said such lovely things about her and she didn't believe them, but after all these years she finally realizes that he has loved her this whole time by just being herself and that's more powerful and real than any words Kevin or any other guy had said to her.

"That was beautiful..." she says, sobbing into his arms.

After, all this time and all these emotions they finally almost found the closure they needed from that situation. And, now they can move on and forward to the next step in their relationship.

"So, what are we going to do about the baby and your pregnancy?" He asks, she had cried her eyes out in the last few minutes but after a while she calmed down enough to discuss other things they need to talk about.

"I'm going to have it. That wasn't an option. Having this baby and being with you, they are the only things I want right now. But, this pregnancy might be difficult we'll know more when we go to my next appointment." She says breaking the embrace they were in to sit up on the couch.

"Okay. And, what about Kevin? You are still with him." Right, Kevin she needs to break up with him that's the last big thing she needs to do in order to really move on with Barney and their baby.

"I need to break up with him. I can do it later, but right now I don't want to think about that. I just want to eat something, I'm starving and haven't eaten since breakfast." He smiles and gets up from the couch while she remains sitting.

"Alright, do you want Chinese?" She nods and gets the menu to call for delivery.

In, the next hour they sit, talk, watch TV and wait for the food to come but then they eat and relax for another couple of hours before she goes back to her apartment to break up with him like she should have done weeks ago.


	2. Telling Kevin

Thanks for reading guys hope you like this so far.

* * *

Robin, had left Barney's and went straight home. She was trying to figure out a way to break this news to her current boyfriend. How was telling him that she's pregnant, not just pregnant but pregnant with another mans child who is also the guy she wants to be with and loves. This was going to be really hard, she feels sick. On the ride back to her apartment Robin thought and thought about how to tell Kevin that she was breaking up with him which is something she wanted to do since that night on the boat. She can't just drag this out and not tell him, he needs to know and she needs to just get it over with so she can move on with her child and the man she really loves.

Luckily, when she arrives home Kevin was still at work so it gave her some more time to think about what she's going to say to him. She wanted to tell him everything, from sleeping with Barney and having feelings for him (which he knew already through their therapy sessions), that she is pregnant with his child and that she wants to be with him and that she's in love with him. She drops her keys and her bag on the table by the front door and takes her coat off. She's too lazy to hang it up so she just lays it down on the arm of the chair in the living room. She then goes to lie on the couch, sighing trying to find the right words to say when someone knocks on the door she gets up to answer hoping it was Kevin. But, it wasn't…

"Barney, what are you doing here?" He knows she wanted to do this by herself and he's letting her do that he's just a bit worried that she might chicken out again and stay with him when he begs her or tells her some shit about his love for her convincing her to stay with him.

"I, um… I just wanted to see how you were doing." He tells her, of course it was a lie he wasn't going to tell her the real reason why he's suddenly here at her apartment staring at her.

"I'm fine, Barney just waiting for Kevin to come from work." She tells him, letting him in the apartment and closing the door.

"Sorry, I came by unannounced I just..." he doesn't want to say anything to upset her so he doesn't but she notices his face turn pale and he's not even looking at her now which gets her to say the next thing she says.

"You're full of it. You didn't just come all the way here to see how I was doing. You came here to make sure I tell Kevin." Damn, she knows him too well which is sometimes a good thing and sometimes a bad thing and in this moment it was a bad thing because she's mad and he sees that she's mad at him.

"Look, I'm sorry I just… the last time you were supposed to break up with him you didn't. I just... I love you and am worried you're not going to follow through with this just like before." This only got her more mad.

"Barney, are you kidding me right now?" She yells, her voice getting much louder than it was two minutes ago.

"No, I'm no okay. I know you said you were going to break it off with him but I can't help but think you're going to chicken out and not go through with it." Barney knows that coming here was bad idea, he wasn't going to come but did anyway and knows she's mad at him which isn't what he wanted to do.

"Look, I am going to break up with him I am just trying to find the right words to say. I do want to be with you, be a family with you like we talked about. I'm waiting for him to come by, he is still at work. Now, please leave so I can do my part and talk to him alone like I planned to." Robin, starts to calm down because she doesn't want to become more angry with him or cause something to happen with the baby especially this early in the pregnancy.

"Okay, I am sorry for upsetting you I didn't mean to. I didn't even want to say anything at first, I really am sorry." He tells her before going over to the door.

Robin walks over to him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek telling him that everything with go as planned and she will break up with Kevin so they can be together. When, Barney's at the door he opens it to come face-to-face with Kevin who was just about to knock on the door.

"Oh, hello Kevin." Barney says brushing past him and saying goodbye to Robin.

Barney leaves and Robin lets Kevin into her apartment closing the door after giving Barney one last look. This is going to be quick and hopefully painless mostly for her. She gets why Barney came here, and understands his concerns obviously he's still upset about what happened the last time she was supposed to breakup with Kevin. She knows Barney is right, she's also terrible with breakups and feels nauseous as she sits on the couch. She feels sick, like at anytime she will faint so luckily she's sitting down for this. She asks Kevin to sit down on the couch so she can tell him what needs to have happened a month ago..

"Look, Kevin there's something I need to tell you. Something I should have done a while ago that I didn't which makes me regret the choices I've made recently." She's shaking, feels sick to her stomach and looks like she's about to pass out. She wants this to be over with so she can officially move on and so can Kevin.

"I should have done this a while ago so here it is..." she pauses looking down at her shaky, sweaty hands she's so nervous and wants to just get this over with cause it needs to be over with a months ago.

"I'm pregnant." She was going to tell him everything but decided that it's not necessary to say anything more than this because it's true and it's important that he doesn't know the rest of what happened between her and Barney.

Kevin is quiet, she's unsure about what his reaction will be she had thought about it for hours but she wasn't expecting him to not say anything.

"Oh." Kevin finally spoke after a few minutes of quietness. Robin's concerned when he was quiet but the look on his face says something she wasn't expecting.

"You-you're pregnant?" Kevin asks again to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." He knows they haven't slept together yet so he knows this baby isn't his so he goes right to the next thing he was going to say.

"It's Barney's isn't it." He's known for a while, known for months that Robin and Barney had this thing going on between them and as much as he wanted to deny it he knew all along that Robin could still love Barney and only stayed with him for whatever reason she had.

Robin didn't say anything, she didn't need to he knew already the answer. She had slept with Barney that night before that boat party and that's why she wanted to breakup with him. She wanted to be with him but for some reason stayed with him while still having feelings for Barney.

"Okay, I knew it. I knew you had something going on with him. I didn't want to believe it because you were with me but I knew you two did something together and now it's obvious. I had tried to deny it but now it all makes sense. You wanted to breakup with me to be with him." Still, she remains quiet and he continues to speak.

"I'm going to save you the trouble of being the one who breaks this up and break up with you." At this time Robin's crying trying not to get too overly emotional, her tears aren't for Kevin it's mostly for her about how she screwed everything up around her and let down both of these men in her life.

"I'm sorry, Kevin." She says in a low tone hoping he hears her.

He heard her but didn't say anything back when he closes the down behind him after leaving the apartment. That's when she breaks down which brings her to Barney's door step.

As if he knew her shadow, Barney opens the door and she collapses into his arms feeling drained and emotional over what happened with Kevin. He let's her in and closes the door pulling her into him tighter and bringing her over to the couch sitting down still holding her close.

It took Robin a couple of hours to get back to normal and Barney then let her rest giving her sometime to control her emotions so they can talk.


	3. Telling The Gang Part 1

Next chapter will be them telling the gang I wanted to have a separate chapter for that and then I will be doing a New Years chapter both chapters will be up this week so I hope you'll enjoy and thanks for reading.

* * *

It was already 4pm when Robin woke up. She realized as she looked around her that she wasn't in her bed. In fact she is in Barney's. She doesn't even need to look down at the blanket over her, the sheets were silky soft, the pillow was very comfortable and the blanket is gray just like Barney's apartment. She knows what happened the night before and she knows that she slept through the night and the next day. She woke up a bit sore from sleeping so long but overall she is completely aware of what happened the night before and honestly, truthfully she's okay with it despite breaking down in Barney's arms. His strong, warm, caring, supportive arms and all she remembers is his body around hers and him lifting her up in those strong arms and carrying her to the bedroom. She was exhausted and drained from everything that has happened in the last couple of months possibly the last few months, since well April maybe it was the entire year she had realizing that all this time she's still in love with Barney and the moment she saw him with Nora, reuniting caused her this emotional downward spiral that caused her so much pain which led her to Kevin even though she still had feelings for Barney she dated him and regrets ever doing so. She hates herself for all the pain she's caused not only with Kevin but with Barney mostly and herself.

The fact that she was so scared to be happy and almost seeing her happiness disappear. But, after everything that's happened she finally feels at peace. She's happy, yes she still regrets the roller coaster she went through this year but doesn't regret ever loving Barney. She knows he's the one, it had taken her a one night stand and a pregnancy to realize it but she does and she doesn't regret how much she loves Barney. She wants to spend the rest of her life with him and their baby.

Robin, felt a chill as she got out of bed and surprisingly she was still dressed in the clothes from last night but there is a robe on the Barney's dresser. She smiles thinking how sweet he is for giving her that robe, she had left that here at Barney's after they broke up because she wanted to have something there just in case she happens to be at Barney's apartment. She slowly puts the robe on instantly warming her up then goes out to the living room seeing if Barney's around. He was, in fact on the phone.

Barney smiled when he sees her, glad she's well rested and looks much better than she was the night before. He ends his call and looks at Robin who's in the kitchen looking for some coffee.

"Hi, well you were out the entire night and all day today. How are you feeling?" He asks walking over to where Robin was pouring herself some coffee that wasn't so fresh anymore.

"Better, thank you for taking care of me and for the robe I forgot I had this here." She smiles lifting the mug in her hands to her lips.

"Yeah, I thought you would wake up at some point so I gave you the robe just in case you needed it." He walks over to her and gives her a quick kiss on her lips before parting.

"Yes, I did need it I felt a little chilly so thank you for thinking I needed it." She smiles putting her arms around his neck pulling him close to her.

"So, after last night I wanted to ask… are you okay with maybe telling the other about us being together and the baby?" The person he was talking to just a little bit ago was Lily she said she was worried about Robin, she seemed so sad during Thanksgiving. Barney had been thinking about telling the gang about getting back together with Robin and them having a baby but he didn't want to tell then alone and he didn't want to do anything without asking Robin first since he didn't want to get off to a bad start with her when they just got back together.

"That was Lily on the phone, she wanted to know if I knew what was going on with you. She's worried that you are sad over something and felt like a bad friend for not asking or helping you with whatever you're going through." Robin knew she was being a bad friend for not talking to Lily or anyone really for months, nobody knew about her feelings for Barney, nobody knew that they slept together, nobody knew that she was going to breakup with Kevin and most importantly they didn't know that she was pregnant. Robin, wondered if this is a good time to tell everyone about them and thinks maybe it is since she no longer wants to keep this from their friends.

"Yeah, I feel bad for pushing her away she was worried about me." She pauses "Okay, I think it's time to tell them I mean I was a mess last night but I think it's time. The fact that we have kept this very important thing going on with us they should know what's going on. Call, Lily back and tell her that you will meet with her tomorrow night and I will call her a little later to also tell her the same thing." Barney picked up his phone immediately redialing Lily's number. Lily picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Lily it's me." Barney started, he hopes she and Marshall is free tomorrow night so they can meet up and talk.

"Oh, hi Barney what's up?" Lily asked, her stomach is ever growing with every day and she's getting bigger in this pregnancy.

"I, um wanted to see if you're available tomorrow night. You and Marshall, I have something to talk to you about and it's very important." Barney was solid all the way through this conversation trying not to give himself or anything away cause Lily knows when he's lying or holding something back from her which does annoy him from time to time.

"Yes, I'm free I will tell Marshall. What time tomorrow?"

"How's 6?"

"I think that's fine I'll let you know what Marshall says."

"Okay, thanks Lily see you tomorrow."

They hang up and at this time Barney had sat down on the couch and Robin is sitting next to him listening on to his and Lily's conversation.

"So?"

"She's free but needs to talk to Marshall. I told her 6 o'clock."

"Okay, I will talk to her later but won't discuss our plan."

"I hope this works, I don't know what they are going to say about this but I hope they won't be mad or think we're just being together for the baby."

Robin, had thought about what to say to their friends this wasn't going to be an easy conversation to have but it will be easier with them than it was with Kevin although that went surprisingly better than she had thought. She's just worried their friends will make comments that neither Barney or Robin want to hear. She wants this all to be over with so they, Barney and herself can be happy.

"I think it will." Barney moved over to Robin and put his arm around her back and she moved in to his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder.

Being this close, this intimate with him always felt safe it's something she could never really explain or understand herself but whenever she's close to him like this rather it's a hug, kiss or just him being near her like this and all the other times at the bar when they're sitting together. Even, when they weren't together and dating they always seem to be more close to each other than normal friends are. The warmth of his body always felt more comforting than it should be but she always loved it and never said anything because she allows the embraces because she wants to be close to him. His shoulder had always been such a soft comforting spot to rest her head on, his chest was her favorite spot but his shoulder was a close second spot to lean on.

"I hope so, I know how judgmental our friends can be. I just don't want them to think that we're together for the baby." Robin, knows that her friends aren't the best at keeping things to themselves especially Lily with being a blabber mouth but she also knows that they're going to butt into their relationship just like they did the first time they dated and neither one of them wants that again it only made their relationship become a disaster.

"Yeah, believe me I know this won't be smooth sailing but hopefully they will be happy for us." Barney just wants for this to be over, he really just wants to spend some alone time with Robin before all the heavy baby things start. They just got back together it's their time to just be a couple again before they have the baby so hopefully all of the things they need to get out of the way will go smoothly so that they can just be a happy, normal couple. They don't want to get anyone mad or have this keep going on and on so letting their friends know what's going on with them is the right thing to do.

"Anyways, with Kevin out of the picture, our friends almost knowing about us and this little one on the way," He settings his hand on her stomach smiling as she looks down at his comforting hand on her stomach that is starting to show a little bump. "I was thinking… maybe we should have sometime to ourselves and go out to dinner tonight cause frankly I think we both need to have this time together since we just got back together." Barney, knew she was tired after everything she went through recently and hopes they can just be together before anymore chaos comes their way. They deserve it, after everything they both went through.

"I would like that." Robin looks back up at Barney and looks into his loving eyes the same eyes who look at her this same way anytime he looks at her. It always melts her heart whenever he looks at her.

They get up from the couch and go to get dressed but take a shower before getting dress together. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, they need to figure out what to do about their relationship and how they're going to work with this pregnancy.


	4. Telling The Gang Part2

The next morning Robin woke up refreshed and feeling like herself again. After everything she went through in the last two days, it had really taken a toll on her body and her mind had gone from being scared of what the future holds to being completely aware of what the future holds for her. It has been such a long exhausting, bumpy road to where she is right now in her life. The fact is, she's pregnant and for the first time in a long time she's finally feeling happy and has everything she ever hoped for. Although, it had taken her a longer time, maybe too long to realize what she could have and almost lost but after the last two days she's finally ready to live her life, her new life with her family. Barney and their baby. Things had gone smoothly with this pregnancy so far, nothing happened concerning her pregnancy, nothing that would effect her or the baby. Barney had been so great with her, taking care of her when she collapsed in his arms after breaking up with Kevin and ever since he's been so caring and sweet making sure she got everything she needed or wanted.

The last two days were exhausting however being with Barney again felt amazing. She finally has everything she's been wanting and more. Having this baby, their baby is the most amazing precious thing to ever happen to her. Last night at dinner they just sat and talked about everything for two hours, enjoying just being together it was the first time both really discussed the baby and their future together which brought them to talking about what they will tell their friends later on this night. Both, worried that they will get bombarded with questions, so many question neither are quite ready to answer. They don't think their friends will be 100% okay with what's been going on with them, the fact is they are having this baby no matter what, they are in this together for the long haul and couldn't be happier with the decisions (although, getting here the way they did wasn't great) however the decisions they made were the best decisions for them and their child.

"Morning, beautiful how'd you sleep?" Barney had gotten up a half hour ago to make coffee and to check in with Lily and make sure the plans for tonight are still on. They are, Marshall had to work until 5 but they are going to meet them later so they can finally find out what's been going on with them lately.

"Very well, thank you and thank you for last night going to dinner was a great idea." Robin stretched and sat up on the bed grabbing a mug that Barney just handed her. Now, the doctor had given them a list of things that Robin can do and not do for her pregnancy and on the can do list was that she can had a small amount of caffeine which doesn't effect the baby at this stage in her pregnancy but after the first trimester she can no longer have caffeine because it will effect the baby's health and will be very hyper as a baby.

"Yeah, it was it's so nice to just be with you again I never felt this happy before and am so glad you're back with me. I was so scared that I will never be with you again for a long time and when you told me you were pregnant it gave me some hope again and made me realize that I can never let you go again, especially now when you're having my baby and we're finally happy and are going to be a family. I never knew what happiness was until I met you and fell in love with you." This made Robin smile giving him a kiss realizing just how incredibly happy she is and how incredible Barney is not just with her but actually being there for her when she needs him or when the baby needs him. She is secure and happy with where her life is right now she doesn't want anything bad to happen to this happiness ever.

"I was shocked that I was, to be honest with you I felt it. I felt like I was pregnant, am pregnant and the shock that I was turned my whole life around but I'm so happy and grateful to have you in my life and now we're going to have this little one and be together, actually be together as a family and it makes me regret ever giving up on us before." This is the one thing Robin really regrets, giving up on their first relationship when they dated before it was messy but she knows that giving up way too soon wasn't the right way to go about doing things. Her life had become a mess after their breakup and it was all because of her unresolved feelings for Barney that really made her go on that downward spiral and almost made her lose the only person in her life she ever loved and truly if she can go back in time and fix their problems back then, then they wouldn't be where they were right now. She doesn't regret sleeping with Barney because it brought along their child that's living inside her to actually being a human being, a human being which they created after that crazy night of passionate love making.

"Even though we slept together and at the time it wasn't for the best reasons… but, I don't regret sleeping with you that night because we made this." She places a hand on her ever forming stomach smiling as she said, "it wasn't a mistake, being with you that night was the best night of my life and it was the most incredible, amazing sex I've ever had. I loved you then, I know I kept it in all this time but I was and I do regret not telling you because then we would've tried to be together without this," her hand is still resting on her stomach which led Barney to put his own hand on top of hers "amazing gift, then we wouldn't have known that there was still feelings there between us." They look at each other and in that moment they knew that all they ever needed was each other and maybe a little bit of timing. But, it's all they need and they know that now.

"Okay, so I called Lily to see if she's still coming tonight and she and Marshall are in and we'll all meet at six. Also, we haven't told Ted to join us should we give him a call to see if he's free tonight?" Barney's one fear is that Ted won't be happy to find out that Robin's pregnant and that they're back together and knows that there's still something there with him regarding his unresolved feelings for Robin. He's scared that he won't take this news well and of losing him as a friend. Of course he has Robin but Ted's been his best friend longer than knowing Robin and he hopes that he will take this news well because he and Robin doesn't want to lose Ted as a friend.

"Um, yeah I think I should call Ted he will respond better to me than you and hopefully he will come tonight." Robin grabbed her cell phone next to the bed and called Ted hoping he will be available tonight so the whole gang to find out this news.

"Hi, Ted it's Robin."

"Hey, Robin what's up?"

"Are you free tonight about 6 o'clock?"

"Um, yeah I am is something going on?"

"Yes, I'm meeting Marshall and Lily at the bar to tell them some very big news and I want you to be there so I can tell you as well in person."

"Okay, I am free I will be there at 6."

"Great, see you then Ted."

Robin hangs up as Barney watches the entire conversation between her and Ted making sure Ted doesn't freak out or not come tonight. They need to tell everyone what's going on and Barney doesn't want this to get out of hand with everyone asking questions or being mad at them for just being together. Barney and Robin are back together for good so if anyone of them has a problem with that, then this might cause the gang to split up and neither Barney or Robin wants that to happen.

"Well, that went well." Barney said as he took out a white t-shirt before going into his closet to get out a suit for the day.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to sound suspicious and give anything away I wanted to keep it short and to the point which is hopefully what will happen tonight." Robin isn't as worried as Barney is regarding Ted's opinions on them being back together because that's not the issue that's a concern to her. However, she is worried about what Ted will say or do after finding out that she's pregnant. Robin knows that Ted won't take this news very well the fact that she knows he still could have some feelings for her but she is with Barney and is going to spend the rest of her life with him and their baby so if he has any issues with that then it might not be good for their friendship or Ted and Barney's friendship either. She hopes that everything will go well tonight and doesn't want anything to backfire on them or have it all go wrong for them.

Barney and Robin then got dressed and ready for the day. Robin had become a big shot at WWN and just got a major promotion and a new office which had always been her dream. She never thought, only a year ago she was in a dead end job and getting nowhere but now she's this big person at WWN and she's actually pregnant which is something she never thought she would want but knowing that she's with the right person and someone she loves more than anything in the world. She never thought she would be here, it's all so wonderful but overwhelming to think that only a couple of years ago she was not at all happy with her job, she had just ended two big relationships and her life was going nowhere. But, now she has it all plus a baby on the way who knew that Robin Scherbatsky would actually become a mother or that Barney Stinson womanizer extraordinaire would become such a wonderful man and a father to be. A very devoted, committed man something he once vowed he would never do. They had come so far and now they're going to be parents. The world must have done something right to get them to where they are right now.

Robin had gone to work and Barney had the day off so he spent the day online picking out baby items. Only, a year ago he wouldn't have been caught dead looking at baby things but now he's extremely excited about becoming a father. Barney and Robin hadn't talked much about things to get for the baby but Barney wanted to get a head start and wants to surprise Robin with whatever he finds and picks out for their child.

"Are you ready?" Robin and Barney are standing outside MacLaren's holding hands nervous about what will happen in just a few minutes. They hoped that this meeting will go good for them, they wanted to be stress free for this pregnancy and hoped that their friends will be understanding and support them and their decisions.

"Yeah, I think so I'm a little nervous though." Robin hadn't really concentrated at work today and was constantly thinking about what was going to happen tonight. Her mind just kept going to what will her friends say about this unexpected news and what will Ted say or do about this pregnancy and about her relationship with Barney. She's worried this will all blow up in their faces.

"Me too, let's go inside." Barney let go of her hand and they walked inside the bar together but in a more separate kind of way with Barney going ahead of Robin seeing Marshall, Lily and Ted all sitting at their booth talking.

"Hey, guys." Barney said sitting down next to Ted on one side of the booth while Robin comes behind him and pulls up a chair. They didn't want their friends thinking anything suspicious about them coming into the bar together so they tried to be discrete as possible.

"Oh, hey Barney. Robin, did you two come together?" Lily asked looking from Barney to Robin and back at Barney suspicious of her friends arriving at the same time.

"Um, kind of." Barney answered, looking at Robin quickly before turning to Lily.

"Oh, okay so Robin, Barney what did you need to talk about that was so important?" Lily asked, wanting to know what her friends wanted to discuss that was so urgent and important that it couldn't wait any longer than they wanted to.

"Okay, so what I wanted to tell you guys is." Robin had looked at Barney wanting him to give her a sign to talk and so she did and started telling their friends what was going on between her and Barney.

"Oh, wow." Everyone was shocked, that was a bit of an understatement but it's true nobody said anything after Robin stopped talking about what has been going on with her and Barney. She hadn't said anything about the baby yet though, they all just found out about her and Barney sleeping together which shocked them already and had nobody saying anything for a while.

"Yeah, that's not everything." Robin stated, everyone looked at her and she continued.

"We, Barney and I are together. We're back together, for good this time." Still, everyone was quiet.

"And, we are going to have a baby." Robin wanted to just come out with it. Her and Barney discussed what they would say when they were at dinner the night before and came up with just coming right out and saying that she's pregnant but ended up telling them everything. Not just the fact that she's pregnant but that they had slept together, that she had broke up with Kevin and that she and Barney are back together and she's pregnant with his child.

Everyone was still in shock and quiet not knowing what to say about this sudden unexpected news. Nobody, had any questions or knew what to say about this situation it was all so unexplained. Lily and Marshall looked at each other, Barney and Robin did the same and stayed quiet after Robin told the gang their news and Ted just stared into space like there was nobody sitting next to him or in front of him. Nobody had anything to say or knew how to say whatever they needed to.

"Wow, I'm just… I can't believe it." Marshall was the first to talk after a while of silence and oddness between the gang. He's shocked, he did have his suspicions about Robin ever since that night of slapping Barney and so did Lily but neither of them said anything about their suspicions.

"Yeah, well we were shocked too. We both knew that we still loved each other we were just not sure if the other one was feelings the same way. Then, that night after you slapped me." Barney looks at Marshall rolling his eyes and continues. "Robin, helped me to go back home and one thing led to another and before you knew it we slept together and she's pregnant." Barney had been looking at Marshall and Lily's reactions this whole time and hadn't looked at Ted to see what he was thinking but by the time he did Ted didn't look at all happy.

"Well, I don't know what to say but congratulations." Ted had finally spoke about this in a not so happy tone and instantly Robin and Barney knew that he wasn't happy about this news at all. Ted had gotten up from the booth and left MacLaren's looking unhappy and slightly pissed off…

* * *

To be continued: Next chapter will be a New Years Eve chapter which works with the timing of this fic and where they are in the year and month. Barney and Robin had their little pregnancy scare around Thanksgiving but Robin found out she couldn't have children around Christmas so I wanted to time this out so that the next chapter is New Years of this year.


	5. Finding Ted

I wanted to get this part out of the way and then I will do the next chapter with New Years. I wanted to show Ted's side of things but overall B/R a solid, they are together and that's not going to change.

* * *

Christmas had come and gone and now there is one more week until New Years. With, Marshall and Lily going to Minnesota and Barney and Robin staying in the city and staying home watching the ball drop on TV everyone was going to be mostly scattered for New Years. It's been two weeks since Barney and Robin announced to their friends that they were together and having a baby. It shocked all of them which wasn't surprising. Marshall and Lily seemed shocked but congratulated them but Ted he wasn't at all happy and it has been since then since seeing him. Everyone tried calling him but his phone always went to voice mail. They tried emailing but didn't get a response and tried texting but again no response. The gang began to get worried, the fact that Ted hadn't been seen since that night at the bar caused them all to be concerned. That night, Robin had tried to talk to him…

"There you are I've been looking all over for you." She says as she walks over to him.

It was a brisk/cold night in December it was a day before Christmas Eve when she told her friends that she was expecting a baby and that she and Barney were back together. Robin had looked everywhere she knew, where Ted could be and couldn't find him anywhere. The last place she thought of was here, on the rooftop of her old apartment the one she and Ted shared for a good number of years. She knew he could be here, it's where he usually went when he wanted to think and be alone. Ted was not happy earlier when Robin announced her news. And, it wasn't good news for Ted. In general it was amazing news, very unexpected but amazing especially for Robin and for Barney. For the first time, Robin is finally in a place in her life where she feels normal, like here life is heading in a good direction but there is one thing that needs to be cleared so everyone can really move on.

Ted was quiet as she approached him, he was looking out over the rooftop at the darkened city around them. He usually comes here to be alone but for some reason this wasn't the first place he wanted to go. It was getting late and there was nowhere to go so he ended up, up here thinking about what he just heard, trying to make sense of everything.

"Where else would I be?" Ted asked with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Look, I know why you're upset but you didn't have to leave the bar like that." She kind of hates herself for not realizing that Ted would not take this news well especially when she announced it in the way she did. But, she's here to talk to him and get him to see that this isn't a bad thing and she's happy and solid in her life.

"Upset?" He shouts after being quiet for sometime causing Robin to jump backward from where she was standing next to him.

"Are you kidding me?" He's still shouting.

"Okay, geez I think the whole building and block heard you. Calm down." She starts to step forward towards him but he continues to shout as his voice gets louder.

"Calm down? I will not calm down how can you be so stupid Robin." He's pissed, it's understandable but he doesn't have to keep yelling at her to make his point. This makes Robin start yelling too.

"Ted, stop it okay? I wasn't thinking okay but it wasn't like I planned on this to happen." She tries to explain and he's not hearing it so she continues.

"It just happened." She yells, because it did happen and she doesn't regret it happening because it brought her the love of her life back. If anything, she does regret the way it happened but she can't take that back if she wanted to.

"It just happened. What are you 5? Robin come on you're an adult you can make your own decisions. But, this is incredibly the most stupid decision you ever made. How can you be that stupid?" He's still shouting but not as loudly as he was.

"Stop it, just stop I don't regret that night I never did what happened happened I can't take that back but can you at least let me explain myself?" Ted kept quiet and she continued trying to tell him her thoughts on this situation.

"We," she means Barney and herself. "slept together, it was a one time thing but you have to understand that we had feelings for each other. We have feelings for each other. We're in love, I slept with him because I wanted to, yes it was bad timing and the way it happened wasn't good but I don't regret that night and I don't regret my feelings." She tries to explain but all Ted is thinking is are you serious right now? He can't believe her excuses.

"I don't understand. Robin, you and Barney are the two most dysfunctional people I know. Your relationship was a disaster waiting to happen the first time you dating. Are you seriously telling me that you aren't with Barney because of the fact that you're pregnant." This only made Robin mad, now after being calm she has had it with this attitude of his.

"NO, TED I AM NOT WITH BARNEY BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT I AM WITH HIM BECAUSE I LOVE HIM. I SLEPT WITH HIM BECAUSE I STILL LOVED HIM." She yells, shouting that she isn't just having a baby but having this baby with Barney confessing that she still had feelings for him. But, not only that but is in love with him and that night wasn't just a one night stand it was love making. Of course, she wasn't going to say that all he needs to know and understand is that she loves Barney and they are together and are going to have a baby together.

Ted hadn't said anything for a good 5 minutes once Robin started yelling at him he shut up and hadn't said anything just kind of nodded his head either forward and backward or from side to side. No talking and shaking of the head was his response to Robin's rant and it kind of annoyed her.

"No, I don't buy it. You slept with him, when you were with someone else that is incredibly stupid. You cheated together, and he was also seeing someone at the time." Ted was not happy at all with her which got her to say the next thing.

"If you don't except the fact that I'm with Barney that's fine but if you think you can make me change my mind about Barney then I'm sorry. We can't be friends anymore." Robin tried to get through to him but didn't get the response she wanted so she started walking away to go back downstairs when he finally said.

'I can't believe you would pick him over me." And that got her to reply back with.

"I didn't pick him over you I just love him and not you." She turns and heads back downstairs where she comes face to face with Barney who was waiting for her in the apartment.

"Hi, so how did it go I could hear you screaming all the way down here." Barney had gotten worried about her and heard her and Ted yelling even down at MacLaren's so he came up to see how she was doing.

"Obviously, it didn't go well since you heard us shouting all the way down here." Barney had heard most of the conversation and the part where she said that she loves him but that was it because then it went quiet the there was mostly silence after that point.

She brushes past Barney to go to the door to go out of the apartment and Barney followed.

"What happened up there?" Barney asked hoping she isn't too upset over what just happened.

"A lot of things." She tells him flatly and goes out the door and starts to go downstairs.

"Look, I know he isn't taking this well but… You love me." He tries to lighten the mood hoping it will break the tension between them but she just stayed quiet with no reaction to that last remark.

They get outside and wave for a cab they get in and they're silent the whole way back to Barney's apartment. She's upset, he feels sad for her and doesn't know what to do to make this situation any better for either of them. They get to the building and both exit the cab, Barney pays. They head upstairs with still silence lingering between them and get to their floor and go to their apartment. Yes, it is there apartment now, it almost makes things more better but not quite what they needed.

As they enter the apartment Robin goes straight to the bedroom without taking off her coat she just dropped her purse on the couch and went right to the bedroom. Barney, closed the door behind them and then went to pick her purse off the couch and placed it on the coat rack by the door where it should be then went to the bedroom.

The first thing he sees is Robin still fully dressed and lying on the bed looking like she's crying but really isn't. Barney goes over to her kisses her quickly on the forehead telling her "we'll talk more later" then shuts off the lamp on the table beside her and let's her sleep. He hopes that this thing doesn't get more complicated then it has been for her he doesn't want her to be stressed out over this which isn't good for the baby.

The next morning is New Years Eve, they had plans to just stay in and curl up on the couch and do nothing for the night. Barney hoped that Robin is back to her normal self so they can talk about what he had found online for the baby. He had spent all day looking for baby items online the day they had to tell their friends about the baby and them reuniting but since Robin and Ted's conversation things have been a bit ice-y between him and Robin. He's now worried that she might change her mind about them, it scares him that she might just leave him after everything Ted said about their relationship.


	6. A New Day

If you're a bit confused with this chapter, don't be this is the correct timing to the story. This takes place after Robin's talk with Ted, they are no longer speaking to each other and he's not around, we will get to where he goes later in the story but for now this is correct. It is New Years Eve, the night of New Years but before this which was the day before is when Robin had talked to Ted.

* * *

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Happy New Year!"

Everyone on TV and around the world just shouted a Happy New Year as the countdown went to 1 everyone kissed with the one they love and hugged their family member. While that was going on uptown at Barney's building Barney and Robin had just kissed telling each other they love each other and wished each other a happy new year. It had been a long couple of weeks for the couple. First they told their friends they were back together and were having a baby, then there was the whole Ted situation and Robin being really upset about how things went down between her and Ted. She didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to lose her friendship with Ted over this but she already made her choice. Yes, it was unexpected and it wasn't just a choice Robin had to make. It was that she was already in love with Barney before they slept together which is why she made her decision to be with Barney.

The morning of December 31st wasn't a happy one for either Robin or Barney. Robin had taken the whole Ted situation hard, she hadn't talked about it at all during the rest of the night after the got home. She didn't even talk about it the next morning either she had said a good morning to Barney before heading into the bathroom to change and get ready for work. Boy, this is going to be huge for her job, she had just started this job a year ago and now she's pregnant and needs to tell her boss. But, that was for later in the day. Even though most people have this day off Robin didn't and had to work a half day and do the noon news while the daily/weekend anchors are off. She had already marked this day to take over the day for the other anchors so she had to go to work.

"Hey." Robin had just finished getting ready for work looking quite good for someone who was crying just a few hours earlier and for someone who's a month pregnant. She never seems to look bad even on her worst days it amazes Barney everyday how great she always looks.

Barney was reading the morning paper as Robin walked in to get her morning coffee. Taking her maple leaf cup and pouring the hot liquid into it then walking over to Barney who's sitting on the couch. It had been a tough night for Robin she hadn't slept well for most of it and walk up a little tired from not only celebrating new years but also from crying over what happened between her and Ted. Robin, Barney and Ted are no longer talking after she talked to Ted it was the last time either one of them saw or talked to him and to be honest neither of them want to talk to each other because if they did Barney has a lot to say to Ted, Robin would keep quiet and let Barney talk to him and Barney and Ted would then have it out and neither one wanted to have that conversation right now.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" He had put her to bed about 2:30 putting the blanket over her still dressed form, turned the lights off and then went to sleep on the couch letting Robin have the bed to herself.

"Not well, feel a bit tired." Robin said sitting down next but not close to Barney on the couch sipping her coffee.

"I know you have to work today but can we talk about what happened yesterday?" Barney had been worried the whole night about Robin because he heard her crying a few times during the night and tossing and turning in the bed it worried him that not only did Ted completely disregarded Robin's feelings but he was not a good friend to either of them and now they aren't talking which is upsetting Robin and it's the last thing he wants to see especially since she's pregnant. Even though this pregnant seems easy so far he's still worried that this situation will cause her stress which she doesn't need.

"I. Um, I'm not ready can we just um forget about this for now?" She really isn't in the mood to talk about this, anything else is fine but not this situation which she has no words for yet.

"Okay." Barney dropped the subject then sat there staring at the wall in silence.

"Look, what I said is true. I don't want to talk about what happened or the fact the we lost a friend I just… it's true, I love you nobody not even Ted can change that not now not ever. What I said is 100% true and telling this to Ted, it had to be said. It needed to come out and be out there for him to know that I'm 100% sure of myself and the mistakes we both made but we." She paused looking down at her stomach.

"Made this," she puts her hand over her forming stomach smiling as she looks back at Barney. "We made this out of love. It wasn't just a one night stand with amazing sex it was the night that brought us back together even if there was a short detour. I love you, Barney there is nobody else what we did wasn't wrong, yes it was a mistake at the time and bad timing because we were with other people and cheated but I don't. I don't regret it." She smiles at him and he smiles back putting down the newspaper and scooting over closer to Robin on the couch.

"Me neither. I really don't. Robin, that was the night, for me it was everything it meant everything to me. Yes, I was confused the next morning but I don't regret that kiss that lead to us having that amazing night and creating this little one." He says putting his hand over hers rubbing softly his hand over hers which is placed on her stomach.

"Yeah, me neither. It was an amazing night. And, best sex I've had in along time before that I was feeling so alone and like I lost you." She confesses, this is the first time she's ever revealed her true feelings to Barney about how she was feeling before they slept together and after that night and it shocked him. "Truth is, I've been thinking a lot about you, about us, about us giving up so quickly when we dated and how if I had gone back I would do things differently." She feels so bad for giving up on them, not only that but the two years they could have had together after they broke up so quickly and soon it was all so quick that she realized to late, although it wasn't late but still she almost did lose him even if it wasn't to Nora it would have been to someone and then she really would have lost him forever if she never slept with him, had created this little person growing inside her stomach and never told him how she felt.

She could have never told him at all ever and then that would've been the biggest mistake of her life.

"Truth is, I would have done it all over again because it meant that I was still with you. God, we wasted so much time being apart if we still kept quiet and nothing happened with us we wouldn't be together right now. We would've still been apart and probably wondering if the other still wanted the other one. I feel so stupid for how we ended the last time I hated the way I treated you and our relationship. I had the best woman on the planet and I let here go. I can never ever do that again. You hear me? I can't it almost destroyed me. I was so in love that I took a good thing and screwed it up. I can't do that again. I can't lose you again, Robin I don't think I would be able to handle losing you again." She was crying now, it had taken her the whole night to stop crying and she finally did at one point and then now Barney says this to her and she's crying again.

"I know." She said through sobs. They kiss as she remains crying, anytime she cries he always wants to kiss her or do something to cheer her up but then he realizes he doesn't need to cheer her up because these aren't sad tears. These are happy tears, for the first time in two weeks she's crying happy tears and it makes him so happy to see her happy again.

After this, Robin had gone to work not thinking even forgetting all about what happened with Ted. She doesn't know if they can ever be close friends again, not after everything. But, all she knows is that she's starting this new life with Barney and she's happy. She has never been this happy before, being with Barney made her dreams come true and her life complete now that they're having this baby together things are better than ever between them and next week Robin will officially move into Barney's apartment.

"So, before you leave I wanted to know if we're still going to move in together. We haven't talked much about this since getting together and I know this is sudden to ask but are you going to move in here?" They had talked about this when they got back together before going to the doctor to see if she was pregnant and it was something he wanted to do but doesn't know if Robin is still up to moving.

"Yes, I still want to move in here. I want to do it next week I just wanted other things to be talked about before this move. So, I think Tuesday will be a good day to move we can ask Marshall and Lily to help. I know they don't know what happened between us and Ted yet but they could help us." Barney and Robin hadn't talked to Marshall and Lily since they left to Minnesota and they still don't know about Ted or maybe they do by now they don't know.

"Okay, well I will see you later." Robin kissed Barney goodbye and left for work she would be telling her boss today about being pregnant.


	7. Fixing Things

I wanted this chapter to be all about Robin and her thoughts on things. There is a little of Ted but this is a B/R story so it's about them and them only so there's her thoughts on what has happened and what she hopes to do with Barney, Ted and her. I wrote this chapter pretty quickly and it turned out the be one of my favorite chapters so far for this fic so enjoy cause I love this chapter a lot.

* * *

During the day, Robin wasn't able to concentrate at work. Her mind kept wandering, thinking about what had happened with Ted and about the move she is about to make with Barney. She didn't sleep well the night before and woke up tired and feeling even more confused about what had happened with her, Barney and Ted. Robin, wanted to make things right but with Ted not even in New York and his phone turned off, it goes right to his voice mail. Robin, felt useless. She wanted so badly to talk to Ted and find a way to fix things between them all. Robin tried to not think about the mess she got herself into, not just her but breaking up a friendship because she made a choice she doesn't regret. Yes, the choice was unexpected but it wasn't like she just suddenly was in love with Barney. It was that she was in love with him, more now than ever and had been for almost a year before sleeping with him that night.

There was one thing she did do that she had to do this day and that was telling her boss that she's pregnant. She decided not to take anytime off from work until the month she would give birth, unless something goes wrong and she had to take an early leave from work. But, surprisingly telling her boss that she is pregnant actually went well and he took it well. Now, that Robin had become this big shot at the station, World Wide News had finally given her more opportunities to explore her abilities of this job at this job. She had become popular at the station after she did a story about addictions it was one of the most well praised stories that World Wide News had ever done and because Robin did so well at this report that the station promoted her. Four months earlier, before everything changed her life forever. Robin was promoted to do the nightly news. After years and years and doing crappy news and getting nowhere in her career she had finally found her place in a job she loved and now she's getting all the praise she's always wanted. Barney, Ted, Marshall and Lily all threw a party for her the following week. It was a surprise party and before everything changed in her life and in Barney's. The party was wonderful and the gang was still together and everything was how things were supposed to be within the group.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as Robin entered the apartment.

"Oh, my god. You guys shouldn't have. What's all this for?" She asks stunned but happy that her friends were throwing her a surprise party out of nowhere.

"We wanted to throw you a surprise party because of your promotion. We are so proud of you sweetie, you finally made it to where you wanted to always be in your career." Lily, had planned the whole party, which was surprising cause she couldn't keep a secret for long. But, she did. She kept the secret and she threw the party without Robin finding out.

"Thank you, you guys shouldn't have." Robin kissed her friend on the cheek and gave her a hug thanking her for her surprise party.

"No, problem. It was our pleasure. We are really happy for you and want you to succeed in everything you do." Lily told her breaking their hug and then they smiled at each other sweetly.

"We really are. Robin, I'm so happy for you. You deserve it." Ted had told Robin, smiling happy that Robin finally found her position in her career and is heading for great things.

"Thank you, Ted I appreciate what you all did for me." Robin smiles hugging Ted grateful that he helped her get this job even though she started out at the bottom when she started this job.

"And, thank you for helping me. If it wasn't for you pushing me to get this job I wouldn't be where I am right now." Ted smiles and they hug again.

This was the last time they really talked about her career and it was the last time they were still friends and didn't have all the things that had happened cause a riffed between them. She really didn't want this to happen, she knew that after she found out that she was pregnant everything was going to change. What she didn't expect was the outcome and the end of friendships and the gang splitting up due to what had happened between her and Barney.

Robin had drifted away as she sat at her desk. Remembering, that day of her party and the last time Ted and Robin and even Barney were together and were still friends. She hates herself for causing this riffed between the three of them. That very night, after the party died down it was a moment that she would never forget. It was the night she realized that she still had feelings for Barney. Nora, had joined Barney at the party that night as not only his date and girlfriend but as a guest of the party, someone who Lily had invited. Not that she or anyone else knew about her feelings but that night really made Robin realize just how jealous she was of Nora and how she wanted to be with Barney. After that, her downward breakdown had begun and that's when things changed for her.

"Hi." It was the first time all night that they finally gotten to speak to each other. With, Barney being around Nora for most of the night and Robin hanging out with Lily, Ted and her colleagues from work. Barney and Robin hadn't spent any alone time together or spoke since she came home and saw that everyone surprised her with this party.

"Hi. Wow, this party was wonderful thank you for coming." Robin and Barney hugged and smiled at one another for the first time that night and she was beyond happy that Barney came to the party.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Robin, I'm extremely proud of you, you deserve the world and more and I'm so happy that you finally achieved the success you always put forward and wanted to achieve." She smiles brightly at him as he looks at her with this look he hadn't given her in a good while. It was the look that made her date him, it was the look that she always got when he was proud of her or was secretly in love with her and it was that look that made her fall in love and never stop being in love with him even when she tried desperately to not be.

"Thank you." They stood they staring at each other for a few minutes before Barney started talking again.

"Robin, I just wanted to give you this. I know, we didn't need to bring presents but I remember you looking at this a few years ago and I thought. Remembered. That you were looking at it and mentioned that you always wanted one. So, I had to buy it and give it to you since you deserve it and now that you have this job and your dream came true. I thought it was time for me to get this for you since I knew you loved it when you saw it." Robin, didn't know exactly what Barney was telling her but she took the present anyway holding it first without opening it.

After that, Robin had became distracted with other things but later that night she opened the gift.

When she opened the gift from Barney she saw that he had bought her a heart shaped locket. It looked like one that her grandmother had when she was a little girl. This locket though, she had saw the locket at a jewelry store when her and Barney were dating. She had forgotten all about it, after they broke up any hopes or dreams she had of them went away and she had forgotten that they had gone to the jewelry store to get a present for Barney's mother since it was her birthday and saw this locket in the store. Surprisingly, it was right next to the engagement rings. Sometime after this they broke up and things between them were really awkward and weird that she didn't remember this day or what happened or even the locket itself until just this moment and Barney giving this to her.

"Oh, my god… Barney." She says his name in a whisper. "You remembered." And the tears started and suddenly her feelings came back and things had gotten so complicated after this. But, it lead to them getting back together. Not, only getting together but sleeping together and becoming pregnant. Her life, their lives had changed forever because of this one locket.

"I can't believe you bought this." The tears had fallen faster and soon she had completely lost it that night. She had gone to bed holding the locket close to her chest and cried herself to sleep.

Robin remembered the locket, and her party, and Barney and everything that has happened for almost a year and remembered that she had put it in her desk draw at work, when her feelings returned for him, she had kept it in the draw since then and suddenly remembered that she still had the locket in the draw. Opening the draw and taking it out holding it between her fingers and looking at it.

"How did everything get so complicated and messy." She says softly out loud as the tears start to falling. She wonders how she will ever find a way to get things back to normal between her, Barney and Ted. She made her choice, she made the right choice and doesn't regret it but she needs to find a way to talk to Ted and fix things between them. She knows she messed up, without regret but knows she's the one that needs to fix things.

Barney's the one, she knows that now. Has known it for along while even if it took longer for her to realize it. He's the one, the one she wants to be with. The one she loves. The one who's the father of her baby and the one who bought her this very locket she's currently holding in her hand and getting wet with her tears that just keeps falling more and more from her somewhat bloodshot eyes.

"I have to make things right again." She puts the locket around her neck, gets up from her desk and leaves her office. She was done for today, telling her boss that she had to leave for the rest of the day.


	8. Apology

A/N: I wanted to clear up the Ted stuff in this story so I can move on with this. I have two more chapters to go then I'll wrap up this story but I wanted to explain some things like the Ted stuff but also I give you a little insight into the next chapter with the first part of this chapter so the first part is B/R and the last part is about Ted. I will continues with the Ted stuff to start off the next chapter.

* * *

Only a year ago, Barney Stinson didn't even like the word commitment but now he realizes that his life wouldn't have turned out so wonderful as it is now. The words, commitment, relationship, marriage and baby was words that seemed foreign to him. But, the moment he realized that he was in love, all those bad words didn't even come to his mind. Those words that once freaked him out, no longer freaks him out. In fact, Barney realizes now that those words he once would've ran away from doesn't seem so scary to him. He knew, has known for a long time, he doesn't know when it happened but he knows it's been a long time that he found himself in love with Robin. The once very single man he once was, no longer sees himself single and he couldn't be more happier.

The moment he knew he was in love with Robin he knew he was going to marry her. Marriage was such a scary word to him but with Robin it isn't scary at all anymore which led him here on bended knee, in front of the woman of his dreams asking her to marry him and waiting for her answer. The minute he realized that he had that ring for a good few years now made him remember he still had that ring. Going into his suit room and into the back where he had put the ring in a velvet black box inside a box of old ties he never wears anymore. The moment he decided that this was it, that he would spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved more than anything was the moment she came back into his life even if it was for an unfortunate turn of life's events. He knew that she had been the one he wanted to be with for along time, again he's not sure how long he's been in love with her or how longer he was in denial about being in love with her but all he know now for sure is that Robin is the only woman he wants to spend his days and nights with and their unborn child too.

It has been a really stressful three months, after everything that had happened things seem to be getting back to normal. A month ago, after things got resolved with Ted and them. Barney finally found the right time to finally ask Robin what he's been wanting to ask for along time.

He wanted to make this proposal one for the record books something that both of them will remember forever. But, also he wanted to make it simple, Robin's a simple minded girl who doesn't like big romantic gestures. However, he wanted to make it big and romantic with a simple thought behind it. He thought and thought for a while trying to come up with the right way to propose and he wanted to not only be about her and them but he wanted to make it be about their baby so when he did finally thought of the right way to propose, he wanted to make this special for her because after all the stress and everything that has happened in the last few months she deserves this to be the most special thing and it needed to fit them as a couple with a little that involved their unborn child.

It was three months since getting back together and in those three months their relationship had gotten better, they were no longer those people they dated three years earlier. They were better, more evolved, they both changed over those three years and it all had to do with each other. The feelings they had for each other changed them, even when they seemed to be miles apart from each other in both the literal way and the physical way. While their hearts were their their minds were miles apart but over these three years Barney and Robin had come so far and both changed and grew because they knew, they knew they were still in love and wanted to be together even if it took them some time to realize it and understand what they have together.

So, Barney decides to do this big epic proposal and he wanted to do it right and not just at the right time but the whole thing needed to be planned just right for her especially after what had happened with Ted and the gang to months ago.

Robin had wanted to make things right again between her, Barney and Ted because she felt really awful about their falling out. Ted had to get out of New York, he at first didn't know where he wanted to go but ended up going back home to visit his mother. It only lasted for five days until he had to come home, his real home back to New York and deal with everything he ran away from. After visiting his mother, he realized he was being really unfair and an awful friend to two people he cared about. So, went back to New York to patch things up with them and his visit with his mother made he realize he needed a change in his life now that everyone he knows is making a life with each other. He needed to search for something, he didn't know what that was but he knew he needed a change in his life.

With, Marshall and Lily's convincing. Ted returned to New York and the first thing he needed to do was clear things up with Barney and Robin and most of all Robin since she's the one who needed the apology more than anything else he needs to clear up.

* * *

He stood nervous at the door, waiting for someone to be there, hoping that someone's there so he can fix the things he should have been more nicer about. When, Barney opens to the with a smile his smile immediately went away when he sees Ted in front of him looking quite awful. He's looking like he just woke up or something.

"Ted?" He says it like a question cause the last time he saw him it was the day he and Robin decided to tell everyone about what was going on with them. He had a lot to say, he really wanted to let Ted have it he had been so angry with him ever since he had that conversation with Robin which had her become very depressed after that day.

"Barney. I wanted to come here to say..." he trails off not knowing exactly how to apologize for the way he acted about Barney and Robin's sudden news.

"You can save it Ted… what you did, it really hurt Robin." Barney started saying what he's been wanting to ever since that night of the conversation between Robin and Ted. He really was mad at him, usually he would let him slide on things like this, but only when it came to him but when it involves Robin being hurt by him all thoughts of forgiveness goes out the window because when Robin's upset, and she really was for a good few days after that night Barney gets upset which usually he forgives easily but not with this and not after he saw how miserable Robin was after their conversation the other night.

Ted wanted to say something but Barney cut him off. "No, Ted what you did it really hurt her and for days afterward she was a mess. She really took your words hard, it took a toll on her, which worried me because of the baby and the last thing I want is for her to be upset and stressed out because when she is it isn't good for the baby. This pregnancy, it hasn't been easy. So, let me say that if you want to apologize it's fine but don't come here and make any excuses or apologies for the way you acted towards Robin. I will not have it, you are supposed to be our friend..." he pauses feeling his heart speed up causing him to sit down on the couch as he continues. "You are supposed to at least be supportive, not for me but for her. I've never seen her so upset and for days she hasn't been herself. She was so happy until your conversation and for that I don't want to hear what you need to say because for right now..." he pauses again closing his eyes and then opening them again looking at Ted straight in the eye.

"I need you to go, she doesn't need to hear what you need to say because I won't allow you to talk to her. At least not yet, she has just started to go back to being herself again so please if you care about her. You need to leave." He tells him, yes Barney doesn't care about himself right now the only person he cares about is Robin, and their child but for now it's Robin he cares most about and this situation with Ted really hurt her so right now Barney doesn't want Robin to face this situation yet so he's forbidding any apology Ted has even if it is nice to see him again. There is only one person right now that he's concerned about and that is Robin especially after the scare they had just two days ago.

"Okay." Ted didn't say anything else and left the apartment without saying anything which he understands Barney's reasons for his forbidding of seeing and talking to Robin.

Later that night Robin came home from work seemingly happy which surprised him because she's really had been sad over the situation with Ted but it's nice to see her looks somewhat happy again.

"Hi." She says giving a quick kiss on his lips before going towards the bedroom.

Barney didn't want to tell her that Ted came by earlier because he didn't want to upset her again since she seems so happy. But, he needed to tell her and if he didn't she could get mad at him and he doesn't want that to happen.

"Um, listen… Ted had shown up today." Robin had been starting to undress and get into some comfortable clothes when he starts telling her this. She looks at him, stunned not knowing what to say about this.

"He, he wanted to talk to you to apologize about what happened but I." And now she's looking at him staring wanting to know what Ted said to him. "I sent him away." Her face turned from shocked to annoyed but with him not Ted and this got her angry for the first time in two days. "I didn't want you to talk to him, not yet because after what happened… you were really upset for days, I just didn't want you to be more upset and I care about you and the baby's health to not get you upset again. You were really stressed out too for sometime. Don't be mad at me, I did it because I'm worried about you, about what you will say to him about what he will say to you so I had to send him away just for now at least." She was mad but slowly she understands why Barney did what he did he's worried, scared and unsure about her health and the baby's too but mostly her.

Robin sat on the bed staring away from Barney who was quiet on the other side of the room. She didn't know what to say or what to do about this but she knew he was right to do what he did but still she's been wanted to talk to Ted since the other day when she found that locket.

"I get it, you're worried about me but I'm fine. I just, I wanted to talk to him." He realizes that maybe she should have let Ted talk to her but he was scared about her reaction to him.

"Okay, let's just take the night and rest you have been exhausted lately and that's not good for you so let's just rest of anything regarding Ted tonight and then we can figure things out tomorrow plus you just came home from a long day at work you need rest." He's right, he's been so great to her ever since she found out that she was pregnant and it makes her feel better about everything that's happened with Ted so she agrees to rest for tonight and talk tomorrow with Ted and she has to talk to him alone.

"Alright, let me just go wash up I'll be right back." Robin says as she goes into the bathroom.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she''s trying to make sense of everything that has happened in the last few months and days. She really is tired, tired of everything which isn't good for her or the baby so as she looks at herself in the mirror she realizes that even though she's happy right now with her life. She has been really stressed out for days so as the tears start to fall and the stress of the last few days go away she decides to not talk to Ted right now even though she really wants to fix things between them. She can't face him right now after being so depressed and stressed out the last few days.


	9. Time To Fix Things

This chapter is T/R, it has mentions of Barney but I wanted to get this out of the way so I can move forward with the story. Barney and Robin's relationship, mostly the proposal I have planned. I have the perfect way for Barney to propose which will be in chapter 10.

I really wanted for the stuff that happened in Tick, Tick, Tick to be settled because I feel unsettled that this never came out on the show and I was hoping it would. Barney cleaning up Robin's room with the flowers and candles that he puts in the garbage bag. Ted never told Robin and she never found out that Barney did that for her when he thought they would get back together. It's an important fact, canon fact on the show that I'm still mad about not be revealed. So I wanted to add this part to the chapter even though the show is over I still hate that this was very important to the B/R story and I think this could have had a much bigger impact on Robin and her feelings for Barney so I wanted to have her know about this. Even if B/R are together and are together forever I wanted to have this in the story since it's also a season 7 story.

Enjoy, this chapter is one of my favorites the next chapter will be my favorite because it's just the perfect way for BR to get engaged.

* * *

Robin, knew she had to make things right again between Ted, Barney and herself so while thinking about how to make things right between them, yesterday had been a very stressful day. She had thought and thought about how to get them all to be friends again, but couldn't find a way to do so because Ted was not in New York and he was not returning any of her calls or texts. Finally, after a while she gave up knowing she couldn't get the three of them to talk, even if she desperately wanted to fix this mess she got them all into. When, Barney told her that Ted stopped by yesterday she was a bit mad that Barney told him to leave. She really wanted to talk to him, but after some time and some distance she finally went over to Ted's apartment hoping he was home so they can sit down and have an open, honest, heart-to-heart conversation without any yelling or walking away mad. So, Robin got up the courage to go over to Ted's in hopes of finally dealing with this mess of a situation between her, Barney and Ted.

Good thing, Ted was home and with a sigh of relief she can finally put this situation at ease so they all can finally move on and forward with their lives. Robin, knew Ted was back in town after her conversation earlier this morning with Barney, after a little arguing over this situation they both came to an understanding and Robin, she finally figured out a way to talk to Ted and hopefully without fighting or regretting ever coming over here in the first place.

She, waited after one knock hoping he was there so they can get this over with so they all can move on and be happy because that's all she wants. Robin, wasn't sure if Ted was home since it's during a work day and school day but luckily this day and time he was home.

"Hi." She says as he opens the door, lingering in the door frame waiting for him to respond to her sudden appearance at his door.

"Robin." He says, not with the tone she was hoping for but at least he hadn't shut the door on her so maybe this was a good sign that he's back to normal and is ready to talk, in a normal friendly manner.

"Ted, can we talk? I've tried to reach you for a week, we need to settle this and move on." She tells him, still at the door waiting for him to say something, do something or let her into the apartment.

He let's her in after a minute of thinking to himself what to do but after his conversation with Barney yesterday, he knew he really screwed things up with Robin and with Barney but with Robin more so than Barney. The way Barney seemed to not only be pissed off with Ted's behavior but he was worried and concerned for Robin, which for the first time ever since knowing Barney, it seemed like he really had changed and was really caring and worried for Robin's sake since she's pregnant. Ted, knew from Barney that Robin hadn't taken the aftermath of what happened between her and Ted well and it really made Ted kick himself for the way he acted after their announced and how he treated Robin in the wake of the situation at hand. He didn't begin to understand what happened between Robin and Barney and he will never quite fully understand it but he knew he didn't want to lose Robin, or Barney for that matter but mainly Robin's friendship over being such an ass about this situation. However, Ted knew he needed to make things right between them all and fix their friendship since he didn't want to lose either of them.

So, that's when on the fifth day of visiting his mother and Clint he decided he was being stupid and decided to come back home to fix things between them. With, Marshall's convincing and Lily's emotional roller coaster of hormones begging Ted to come home and fix this problem, Ted finally put his ego and jealousy aside to go make things right again.

Ted, stepped aside and let Robin inside the apartment closing the door behind her. They were quiet for a while before Ted broke the silent tension between them to say.

"I'm sorry. I really am, for acting the way I did and for upsetting you. I never meant to make you upset and now that I know that you didn't take it well, I really want to apologize for the way I acted in this situation." Ted, said as Robin let him talk and apologize for the way he acted about the situation they were all in at the moment.

"I accept your apology." She says with a smile, a light smile but a smile that broke the awkward tension between the two friends. Yes, friends and nothing more which is why Ted is apologizing to her on Barney's request and concerns to not stress her out even more than she's already been.

There was silence again between them, after a couple of minutes Ted talked again.

"I really want to say," he had processed the situation and came to a realization. A final reaction if you will on this situation and he realized he not only dealt with this the wrong way and took his loneliness out on his two best friends for finding each other. But, he finally came to an understanding on why Robin and Barney had found this incredible relationship and love with each other, it made him realize that he isn't in a good place in his life and is nowhere close to even finding or having what Barney and Robin have with each other, that's the real reason he acted the way he did and ended up going back home to get away from all the happiness and all the love around him, that finally he realized in the wake of Barney and Robin's relationship and his anger towards them falling for each other is that he's alone, he's lonely and he needs to get to where Barney and Robin are in their lives, which he is far from getting to, which makes him a little bitter over how shocking and unexpected this news was.

"I am sorry, for the way I acted but I was in a bad place and I took it out on you and Barney. I never meant to hurt you in any way and I realize now how lost and alone I am. When I saw how happy you are, with Barney no less. It made me realize I need a change in my life and I actually, which is weird and a bit awkward to say, especially since we have had a relationship… i t was hard to understand but I wish I had what you have with Barney." For the first time, Ted really felt like the universe was somehow shifting in another direction and that direction was Robin and Barney actually having something more real than he thought which got him to say what he's been having a hard time saying all this time.

More silence was needed in this moment to have this all sink in for the both of them but it really helped for Ted to say this and to open up like this and for Robin to understand what he's going through because she had felt that way for along time. Since, she realized her feelings for Barney were too strong for her to deny anymore. Her happiness, for a long time was something she never thought she would get to have and she never thought she would get to be with Barney again, because after their breakup she told herself for a long time afterward that she wouldn't go down that road again, no matter how devastating and emotionally drained she was for almost a year before they slept together. But, now. Robin is really happy and understands what Ted was going through because she went through the same thing and it is really a breaking point into realizing that your life needed a wake up call, to change, to be ready for the things in life that makes you happy, in Robin's case it was Barney and in Ted's case it was whatever is out there that can truly make him happy, it's what he's been wanting and waiting for his whole life.

"I'm glad you told me this Ted. If I hurt you in any way because of how badly I screwed everything up I didn't mean to. But, I really am happy and I want you to be happy too." Robin tells him after a couple of minutes of silence as they sit now facing each other on the couch.

"No, you didn't hurt me I hurt myself for staying in this time warp of believing that I will have what Marshall and Lily have and what you and Barney have I just didn't realize it sooner or I wouldn't be in this broken shell of who I used to be." They smile again for the first time since talking and Ted pouring all of this out on her. But, it needed to happen so they all can finally be friends again and move forward in their lives especially Ted now that he seems to be ready to have that happiness he longed for, his entire life.

"Good, I do hope you find happiness Ted, because I want you to be happy just as much as I am. It took me a long time to find my happiness but I knew all along that it is with Barney and someday you will find your own Barney and be happy like I am." Robin gets up to walk to the door to leave and Ted stands up with her and follows her slow steps to the door.

"One, more thing that I want to say." Ted announces, as they stand near the door.

"Yeah?" Robin wants to know what he wants to tell her and listens to what he needs to say.

"I'm really happy for you Robin. I know you will make a great mother but I also wanted to tell you something else, something I've been holding onto for a few months that I didn't want to tell you about because I thought for a minute that it wasn't true and you would somehow be with me again. But, I realized how awful I'd be if I kept this from you, now that you're with Barney." Ted, had seen it, it wasn't some drunken vision. He had seen it, seen Barney in Robin's room that night back in November and this whole situation made him remember that night watching Barney looking really upset over something and now that he thought about it, it makes sense that it was because of Robin. Something that had happened between them, which now he knows why Barney was in her room with the roses and candles looking upset over something between him and Robin.

"What?" She asks, wondering what Ted has to tell her.

"Remember, back in November the night when I was kind of high due to eating a lot of sandwiches?" Ted asks, well obviously she does cause it was the night her life changed and it was also the worst night and time in her life.

"Yes." Robin says, raising an eyebrow trying to figure out what Ted's talking about.

"Well, after I went home that night I witnessed something." He's seeing the many looks that Robin's giving him and she's thinking hard about what it is that Ted saw that night.

Robin stood there letting Ted continue telling her about the worst time in her life. A time when she regretted the choices she made, a time when her life had changed and a time when something she once thought she never wanted actually happened and is happening to her life right now. Being pregnant after that night with Barney and confusion on the boat the next evening.

"Barney." He states, not knowing how to tell her this but continues. "He, I saw him in your room that night with a bag, a trash bag, he was putting rose petals inside it and blowing out candles." Suddenly, Robin felt a little sick to her stomach and tears coming unannounced down her cheeks.

"Oh, wow. Oh, my god. I'm sorry, Ted I gotta go." She tells him, running out of the apartment in tears with the sudden thing she just found out about.

Barney, he was serious that night on the boat when he wanted them to get back together and talk about their relationship. Even if they're together now, this still, this news makes her feel a bit sick. Sick to her stomach, sick with herself, sick with the bad decisions she made and sick of feeling the pain Barney must have felt that night she rejected him. Now, she understands just how angry and upset he was with her, he's still mad over that situation and her decision. No wonder he was upset with her the day they came back from the doctor, when they finally found out that she was indeed pregnant. She realizes how much pain he was in because now she feels the pain of what Barney went through because of how royally she screwed up that night. She, she needs to make this up to him even if she doesn't know how. She needs to make this up to him and make it right so she can ease his mind and make him understand her bad mistakes and tell him just how much she regrets that time and that decision.

Robin, got down to the street and hailed the first cab she saw getting in and going right to her (yes it's her apartment now too) to talk to Barney.


	10. Pregnancy Scare

Much longer chapter, I wanted to do two things with this chapter so I can make the next chapter all about this proposal. 1, I wanted to continue from where I left off after the T/R conversation and make part of this chapter about what Robin learned from Ted about Barney and the roses and candles. This chapter is all about Robin, 2, I wanted to add what the proposal will end up looking like. It is exactly like the one on the show but without the play, I think the proposal itself was beautiful and it showed what the B/R relationship truly is but since this story is before, a year before the shows proposal I wanted to show how Barney wanted to propose. In the next chapter I will explain just how Barney proposed and the things he thought of while proposing. I originally wanted the proposal to take place at the Fortress but decided this would be more better and more intimate of a setting. Also, Robin works at WWN at this point so it works with the timeline of the story.

There will be a change up coming after the next chapter it will be a glimpse into the near future but this story will remain in the present day.

This is a fun story to write cause it's cute to see where BR are in their relationship and I hope this chapter shows where their relationship is and what the future holds for them.

* * *

Robin knew she had to find a way to make things right with Barney regarding the information she just learned about from Ted. She knew Barney had been upset about that time she chose another man over him and that he really did hope that they could talk and try to have a new relationship between them. Barney wanted to get back together with her that time back in November and had planned to discuss their relationship and where they stood on maybe trying again and getting back together. It was what both wanted at the time but she had to be the one who chickened out and hadn't done the deal they made to break up with Kevin. She knew then that she wanted to be with Barney, she knew that she had been in love with him for a while before they slept together and knew that her feelings over powered her mind which made her make the worst mistake she's ever made in her life.

So, now Robin knows just how upset and mad Barney was and still is about that night and now she has to find a way to make it up to him even though she can't go back and change that night and her choice, she has to find someway to make it up to him even if she doesn't know how and can't change what she did in the past. They are about to become a family, they can't go on holding things back from one another and keeping things bottled up inside, which was one of the problems they had during their first try at a relationship. They had never been ones to open up and talk about their problems which was one of the reasons their relationship crumbled. That and the fact that they were under this extreme pressure from the gang to be some sort of couple that they weren't, so they ended up breaking up because of all the little problems that were solvable bottled up and caused their untimely breakup.

Barney and Robin discussed starting over, starting fresh and since they are starting over in this new relationship which also involved having a baby. A baby who was a shocking surprise had become more of an unexpected miracle, one that Robin used to not believe in. She never believed in miracles, it had taken some unexpected feelings, leftover feelings, a cab ride of a recent moment they shared in which both realized that they were still in love, kissing, and never stopping which changed their entire lives forever. They talked about what they needed to talk about back in November and realized what had went wrong with their first try at a real relationship. They figured out why and how things went wrong that ended their relationship way too soon, the first time they weren't ready but now things are much different and things had changed drastically since three years ago.

But, what still was lingering over their relationship was the fact that Barney was very serious back in November about them talking about their relationship. She knows that he's been upset with her over that time, it was instantly brought up the day they found out that she was pregnant. So, Robin after finding out from Ted that Barney had set up rose petals and candles in her room that night had her realizing just how mad and upset Barney really is with her. She knows he's happy, she knows he loves her and since getting back together they wanted to do things right, better than how they handled their relationship three years earlier.

In the cab ride back to the apartment Robin had been crying, sobbing really. Over just finding out what Barney had done and now she's crying and thinking of a way to make it up to him. After everything they've been through over the years, they wanted to do things right which means talking about things that are difficult to talk about. They want to have better communication with each other which had failed miserably three years ago.

It's now February, Robin is four months pregnant and slowly growing everyday. All the stress that she's been under for the last five months maybe more had started to take a toll on her body which affects her pregnancy. She has been tired, stressed, drained, upset, sad, and worried about the future and most of all the thing that she's most worried about is the baby, hoping that with all the stress that the baby is somehow not affected by it. Up until this moment, in this cab things looked like they were starting to affect her emotions which affects her body which then affects the baby. She is determined to fix things with Barney over what had happened in November and they had put it off all this time due to other things going on around them the last three months. Now, in the back of the cab she desperately wants to talk to Barney and try to fix this problem, the last problem they have to settle between them so their relationship from here on isn't affected by anything hanging over their future relationship especially now that they are going to have a baby. They wanted to start over and have a different relationship this time and didn't want anything to be held back or against the other one since there will be a baby in a few months that needs their full undivided attention.

But, as she sits in the cab waiting for this traffic to stop stalling. She feels a sharp pain in her abdominal area, clutching her stomach with her hand and pressing on her stomach, the spot that's in pain she tries to stop it with a simple touch that usually works on the baby, either to stop kicking her or with any pains she may feel. Hoping the pain would subside, her thoughts on her situation she needs to fix and the baby all started to mess with her emotions which caused her to start sobbing more louder. The pain didn't stop, instead it kept going as she sat in the traffic of the city in back of this cab. She gets out her phone trying to call Barney with shaky hands and tears that somewhat blinded her view of her phone in her hand.

She quickly dialed the number she had memorized for a while now. She hopes he picks up, she knows he's at home at this time of day, that's why she had to quickly get home to try to talk to Barney about what she just found out.

"Thank god," she said between sobs once Barney picked up on the second ring.

"Robin?" He answered, barely hearing her through her sobbing loudly in his ear.

"Barney, there's something wrong with the baby." She tells him, sobbing a little quieter than a minute ago.

"Wh-what?" He asked, not knowing what she's talking about since he still can't hear her correctly as she is still sobbing uncontrollably through the phone.

"Barney, there's something wrong with the baby. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and it hadn't stopped for about five minutes now. I think there's something wrong with the baby." She says now more clearer for the first time since she called him.

"Okay, Robin calm down and just get to the nearest hospital I'll meet you there." The traffic had moved more by now so Robin had to reroute the cab to the nearest hospital.

Robin stayed on the phone with Barney as he put on his pants. Trying to calm her down more so they can talk in a normal tone to understand her better.

"When you get to the hospital tell me what hospital you're at and I'll meet you there as soon as I can." Barney tells her, now dressed fully as he quickly crabs his keys and wallet before heading out the door in a rush to meet Robin.

The cab stopped at the nearest hospital, Barney and Robin stayed on the phone the entire time as he tried to calm her down and steady her breathing. The cab driver helped Robin out of the cab and into the emergency part of the hospital trying to find a doctor to help his passenger.

"Yes, what's wrong?" A nurse asked as they entered the emergency area of the hospital. The first nurse they could find right away as they entered to hospital.

Robin had been clutching her stomach, the pain hadn't subsided or calmed yet and now she's more worried than she was in the cab. The nurse helped Robin get to the nearest room, Robin had been clutching both her stomach and the phone as she walked with the nurse. The cab driver had left once the nurse helped Robin to an emergency bed but Robin had been talking to Barney who is now screaming through the phone to get Robin's attention.

"I'm sorry, but we need to take your phone ms." Robin shook her head and said "I've been talking to my boyfriend since this pain started and I need to tell him where I'm at so he can know to come meet me here." Robin tells the nurse as she examines her.

The nurse took the phone from Robin and started talking to Barney as he screams, yells more like it through the phone, worried about what's going on with Robin.

"Sorry, sir I had to take the phone from your girlfriend because she needs to concentrate on other things at this moment. I can talk to you. She told me to tell you which hospital this is, it's Lenix Hill Hospital. Your girlfriend had been experiencing some pains we are currently trying to help her but she's in good hands." The nurse explains to Barney as he tries to calm his nerves and voice as he get into a cab to get to the hospital.

"Okay, tell Robin I'll be there as soon as I can." He says hanging up right away before the nurse could say anything else to him.

* * *

Barney had it all planned, he wanted this moment to be absolutely perfect and memorable for the both of them and he spent weeks trying to come up with the best way to propose because he knew this was it for him. Robin is the one, the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He should have proposed that night on the boat or even before that because he knew he wanted to spend his life with Robin, even before she became unexpectedly pregnant which oddly got her to come back to him. But, Barney had known all along that he wants to be with Robin and that he still was in love with her, more than he ever thought possible and he knew, hoped that she felt the same way as he did. Luckily, she did feel the same way and was in love with him for a while before they slept together in November.

So, Barney knew he had to make this proposal absolutely perfect for Robin, for himself and for their baby. He knew he wanted to propose on Valentines Day and had planned this proposal since January but wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do to propose. The how of proposing had to work with Robin and the baby as well, he wanted to incorporate everything he could into this one special and hopefully memorable moment of their lives. So, he worked and worked for weeks trying to come up with the perfect proposal. The problem was, that there were a lot of other problems that needed to be fixed so he thought now that after everything that had happened in the last three months would be the right time to propose on Valentines Day.

After all the planning, all the stress, all these months, all these weeks since that emergency with their baby. He knew this was the right time to propose. He wanted to make this perfect, memorable, romantic and most importantly he needed to have the right time and moment to propose. Robin, himself and their baby had to remember this years into the future and it had to go smoothly and be special for the both of them to remember for the rest of their lives.

So, that led him here down on one knee proposing to the love of his life as she sobs shaking in front of him. He knew, the moment he met Robin that she was hot, attractive and yes he did want to hit that but after getting to know her and then falling in love with her, he knew she was the one she wanted to spend every day and every night with for the rest of his life. He set this proposal up to be perfect with nothing holding them back anymore so they can move on and forward in their lives together.

"Robin Scherbatsky, I love you. So, so much and from the moment I met you I knew there was something unique and interesting about you. I have never been the one to want a marriage or a commitment, I never believed that I would actually find my soul mate because by the time we met I had given up on all of that because I realized that nobody will ever love me, so I gave up and became the person you now know, the womanizing, crazy me and for some reason you stayed. You stayed by my side through all of my crazy schemes and sleeping around and all my pointless jokes, you stayed for some reason I don't even know why you did but you did and you were strong. You are the strongest, most amazing, most awesome, most beautiful person I've ever gotten to know. You are my partner, my best friend, my One, my soul mate and almost in a few months the mother of my child. I once didn't want marriage or commitment or even children but now, you are the only person I actually considered having a life with, spending my days and nights with and I wouldn't know anyone else who I would want to share my life with."

She had been in crying sobs this whole time, the minute she walked in that door, in that beautiful red dress looking stunning making him lose all sense of what he was about to do. He's never been so amazed by anyone, but the moment, this moment had caught his heart to leap into his throat causing him to shed a couple of tears himself. But, he needed to keep himself calm and collected and not be too overwhelmed with emotions at this moment. So, he wipes his eyes and cleared his throat and then walked over to where Robin is now standing looking stunningly beautiful in her red dress.

"So, Robin Scherbatsky after everything we've been through together and apart. I love you more than anything or anyone, I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy so will you marry me?" He's smiling through nerves as he looks up at the beautiful woman before him who is also smiling ear to ear with her own tears cascading down her face. Hoping after everything, she would become his wife because this, for him is forever.

"Yes, of course I will marry you." She says still crying trying to calm herself but he quickly got up to kiss her which stopped her heavy stream of tears and calmed her shaking body.

They pulled apart and he slipped the ring onto her finger then kissed her again, this time more longer and more passionately than he did a minute ago before putting the ring on her finger.

* * *

Barney finally made it to the hospital, running quickly inside to get to Robin hoping and praying that she and the baby is all right. God, he hoped that she's alright and that there's nothing wrong with the baby because as he sat in the cab with tears in his eyes he couldn't help but think of something going wrong and his mind just kept going to something bad which caused him to freak out and cry more. But, he got to the hospital and hopes nothing happened to Robin or the baby.

They were supposed to have another check up in a week to find out the sex of the baby but now he isn't even thinking of that as he entered the hospital trying to find someone who knows where Robin is.


	11. Forgiveness

I had wanted to make this chapter part hospital part proposal but I decided to make an entire chapter for that separately from the hospital stuff.

This chapter takes place three weeks before the proposal I wanted to make that clear for this part of the story. The proposal will be on Valentine's Day which was already mentioned in the fic. Enjoy, the rest of the story is more smoother than it is right now but B/R are together and will get through whatever comes their way together, because they will get through life together.

* * *

When Barney finally reached the hospital he had hoped that everything with Robin and the baby would be okay. As he sat in the cab he wondered if something much worse had happened, but when he talked to the nurse she told him that they will have everything under control and that Robin is in very good hands. Her voice on the phone broke his heart, he was so worried that he didn't even suit up when he left the apartment. The ride to the hospital had been quick and he got there in record time, huffing and puffing as he ran inside the ER hoping and praying that Robin and the baby is okay. He ran to the front desk and talked to the first person he saw hoping they had information on what's going on with his girlfriend and baby.

Calming down some and catching his breath the person at the desk told him that they are currently working on Robin but they didn't have any information that they could tell him. The only thing they did tell him was that there was some bleeding, which Robin at first didn't realize until the doctor checked and when they told her that this was a close call and that getting to the hospital when she did saved the baby's life. The bleeding had almost gotten worse as they checked over Robin and checked to see what's going on with the baby.

It was over an hour when someone finally came and told Barney about what was going on with Robin and his child. Luckily, with relief they told him everything that had happened and that it was indeed a close call for the child, if Robin didn't get to the hospital on time then things would have been worse. Barney, was frozen in the spot he stood has the nurse told him about the close call that Robin almost had. Tuning in and out to the information trying to make sense of everything he's being told. He had felt his knees and then his legs start to give out, he was shaking and worried but relieved that Robin and their baby was okay.

"You can go see your girlfriend now, Mr. Stinson." The nurse walked back towards the room where Robin was being held in since a few minutes ago when the doctors finished up doing what they were doing for Robin and the baby.

He got to the room in just two minutes the room wasn't that far from the waiting area that he was in. When he got to the room she had been facing the window, looking like she's sleeping. Sighing, he was so thankful that both Robin and the baby was okay now, and that really was a close call. They almost lost their child. He guessing that all the praying and hoping paid off because the two people he loves most in this world almost had something really much more worse than he had first thought. Although, when Robin called him earlier she was really freaked out which made him freak out too and over react thinking the worst which did almost happen.

When the door opened Robin turned around in the bed to see who was coming in. With a light, sad smile on her face Barney had ran over to her pulling her into a hug. They broke apart from the hug five minutes later, they had clung to one another for a while which was really comforting because both were in tears crying over what almost happened with their baby and maybe her as well.

"Thank god, you're alright I was so scared since your phone call." He tells her in a whisper in her ear and she nodded and pulled back from the tight embrace.

"Me too, I'm so glad nothing did get more worse than it was and they saved the baby." Robin was in some serious pain when she got to the hospital and realized that she was bleeding after the nurses told her. That's the thing she wanted to tell him but didn't get to and then the nurse took her phone and talked to Barney but didn't tell him anything more than that they are handling the situation which made him freakout more as he was in the cab.

Barney had gotten in bed with Robin holding her close as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He was really worried, but grateful that nothing worse happened and that the baby is fine. The doctor did save the baby just in time which Barney and Robin are relieved and thankful for.

As Robin slept Barney began to wonder about other things that weren't so serious. In fact, before Robin called him he was starting to think of a way to propose to Robin. He had been thinking of proposing since Christmas, but didn't know when or how to propose. He had wanted to make this something incredibly special and meaningful to the both of them. He was so excited about becoming a father, that he wanted to include the baby in his special propose. This had to be the most amazing, most epic, most legendary proposal of all time. Everything was put on hold when Robin called him in a panic worried about the baby which had him stop what he was doing and run to the hospital.

He, thought and thought of what to do for this epic proposal and he had about 50% already made up and done within the last week. He already knows part of the when he will propose, it will be in exactly three weeks on Valentine's Day and he had to keep this top secret so nobody but him knows that he's going to propose. He wanted to make this official, make them official because he wants to spend the rest of his life with Robin and their unborn child that they almost did lose just now only three months into the pregnancy. He knows with all the stress that had happened in the last few months had really gotten to Robin and it had her really worried and stressed which caused for the close call with the baby. The baby had felt all the stress and concerns that Robin was feeling and dealing with and this was something that had worried Barney before when the whole things with Ted had blown up in their faces and caused the stress that Robin was under.

Robin, had put off going on her maternity leave until at least the eighth or ninth month of pregnancy but with everything that almost just happened the doctors told her to take it easy and relax because this could happen again especially if she's under more stress. So, her leave from work needs to start immediately which she was hesitant about but understood why the doctor told her to take an early maternity leave.

Robin, had slept almost an hour before waking up more liking jumping up in a cold sweat screaming then crying. Barney had drift off to sleep as well but her screaming had woke him up as well.

"Robin, you okay?" He ran over to her bed and she was sobbing and talking about her dream she just had which was her losing the baby and then losing him.

"Never, you're with me forever." It was supposed to be a joke but it came out more serious which had her cling to his shirt telling him never to leave her.

"Okay, because I had wanted to ask you something before the pains started in my stomach." After, Robin calmed down and collected herself she had wanted to ask him about the thing she had found out from Ted that happened in November.

"What's that?" He asks pulling apart from their hug to look into her eyes to find out what she wants to tell him.

"I had gone to talk to Ted, you know I wanted to clear things up with him and after we came to an understanding and made up. He told me out of the blue that he saw you in my room back in November with rose petals, candles and a garbage bag. I wanted to ask, was that true? Were you really that serious about us being together back then?" Of course, she knew this already because they talked about it back in December after they got back together after they found out about her being pregnant.

Barney, looked at her looking quite shocked that she had found out about that thing he did in November when he had thought that they would somehow get back together and then he looked somewhat sad which made Robin's heart hurt just with the expression he's giving her right now. So, it is true he really was serious about getting together that night and now she understands just how upset he was over the worst decision she's ever made.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Barney I didn't realize how upset you were over my bad life choices. I didn't know just how mad you were because of something I did. I thought you weren't going to break up with Nora that's why I stayed with Kevin. My decision to stay with Kevin wasn't because I didn't love you. It was because I was deeply, crazy, irretrievably in love with you that I was scared that not only would you back out and not go through with breaking up with Nora but I was scared that if we tried us again that it wouldn't last and end like it did last time. I was more scared that I was going to lose you that I almost did lose you, rather it was to some other girl or that you were really over me and not serious about us being together. I'm so sorry that I made the stupidest, worst mistake of my life and I would change what I did back then in a heartbeat if I could but all I can say is that from the bottom of my heart I am truly sorry for what I did and I loved you then and I still and will always love you for the rest of my life." She pauses after this, her tears had turned back into sobs as he was walking around the room in a daze looking sad and still a bit angry with her for what she did.

Even, if he did forgive her a while ago it still stings that she did what she did even though he does forgive her and loves her and it doesn't change how he feels about her in wanting to spend his life with her. He was quiet, deeply thinking about what he just heard. He was still hurting over this and Robin noticed that he wasn't even looking at her at this moment.

"Baby. I'm so sorry I mean it. I can't really take back what I did but I do love you. Only you, I loved you then, I loved you three years ago and I love you now, with everything I got. I wish I could go back and change the outcome of what I did but I can't and I am truly, 100% sorry for what I did and not believing in what you told me that night on the boat and for running away again from us." She had been sobbing trying to get him to look at her, to say something, anything because now she's worried that this will become something more than she wanted it to be.

She simply can't lose him, it was painful after they broke up and that breakup caused her to over think about things and make that bad decision in choosing someone she did not love and only stayed with because she was scared and still worried about the worst possibilities that would come from another breakup. She can't lose him, in any kind of way and that's why she chose the easy, less risky choice that she deeply regrets doing and would do over if she could.

Barney had to leave the room after this, he needed to collect his thoughts and put his anger in check because this is all just too much for him. With, them almost losing their baby and now this news that she knows about that gesture he did for them, mostly for her back in November. It was all just so overwhelming that he had to leave the room causing Robin to punch the bed she was laying on cursing that this is much more serious than she had thought.

It took him 10 minutes to calm down and relax his nerves and think about what he just heard. Yes, he did forgive her, yes he does love her, but this was all too much that once he got into the hallway he broke down. Really, for the first time this afternoon he broke down collapsing on the floor outside Robin's room.

He, took the ten minutes to think about everything and when he did he went back into the room to apologize for leaving without answering Robin. He had caused this, this time he caused her stress which he didn't want to do so he only took ten minutes because he didn't want this to get worse and have her be more stressed out which could affect the baby again.

"I'm sorry, I left like that I didn't mean to. I'm just, all of this is so overwhelming that it all became too much for me to handle so I freakout and left without saying what I want to say." Robin, had been crying this whole time, sunk into the covers of the hospital bed hoping that he will come back and talk to her because they can't go on like this. They can't keep holding things back from one another anymore and they need to have better communication with each other because neither want to fight or cause anymore stress than needed. They don't want this to affect their relationship or the baby's health.

"I know." She tells him through her sobs. "Come here," she's really mad at herself for making that bad decision but she does love him and she hopes this won't change their relationship because she can't lose him again especially with something that was in the past.

Barney went over to her when she asked, grabbing her hand she pulls him into her still crying and shaking over what had happened a little while ago. Hoping that things are better again, they both don't want this thing hanging over their new relationship especially with more important things going on in their present lives.

"I guess I was still hung up over what happened back then but I am over it and I did forgive you ages ago. I love you, this doesn't change how I feel about you now or how I felt about you before because I am truly 100% happy and in love with you. And, I'm so happy that we're together now and that we're about to have a baby so let's just forget about all the things in the past and move on so we can move forward with our new lives together." After this, they laid in the bed clinging to each other glad that this this in the past finally is over and now both can move on with their baby and their new life together.


	12. The Proposal Part 1

Okay, I decided to do something totally different with this proposal because I feel that it works better than what I originally planned. I was going with the same concept the show had for B/R's proposal, however I realized that doesn't work with this story and how the chapters unfolded along with the story itself. So, I was going to do that same proposal as the show minus the whole play part with something else that isn't a piece of paper. I think this works better especially since Robin had the pregnancy scare.

It's important to note that this is a two parter, I wanted to show how we get to the proposal but the second part will be much longer and will go into more detail. For now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the two part proposal cause I think it's really epic and goes with the story very well. So, enjoy I would love some feedback on this because I just want to see if you all like the way this all plans out.

This takes place three weeks after almost losing their baby on Valentine's Day which was still one of the ideas I had originally had for this story.

* * *

It took three weeks for Robin to fully recover from what happened three weeks earlier, when she and Barney thought that they were going to lose their baby. She had only been three months along when she had the scare. Robin, had to officially take it easy and go on bed rest right away so there wouldn't be anymore problems. It was important for her to take her leave from work earlier than she had wanted but for the sake of the baby and after a fight between her and Barney regarding their baby's health, she finally surrendered and even though she put up her own argument for a few hours the following day after leaving the hospital. She came around, which is good for her and the baby's health however it was bad timing for Barney since he had been planning on proposing on top of the World Wide News building.

So, Barney had to reroute his originally plan and instead of proposing on the rooftop of WWN he decided to make this proposal a home-bound proposal, which meant that he had to do everything he originally planned on doing for this proposal in another location. The location is now in their apartment, after the last couple of months with all the stress, almost closely losing their baby and all the other things that were happening. The proposal was going to be put on hold, but when Barney saw how miserable Robin has been the last two weeks, since she couldn't go to work or do much of anything but stay off her feet for the remainder of her pregnancy. She could only get up and walk around the apartment for only 10 minutes which frustrated Robin to no end, because she has always been motivated and on the go for all of her life. Her, morning routines used to consist of her getting up at 7am, pouring a cup of coffee and putting some of that hot liquid in her thermos so she could take it to work with her. She then, would see if there was any emails or texts on her phone before taking a quick shower and then getting dressed, she was usually out the door by 8 which gave her some time to go to the corner store to get her usual morning bagel with cream cheese and then she would head to the office.

Now, however she doesn't do much but stay in the apartment, in bed trying to get some stay at home, work done since these days are usually boring, she is usually alone during the day in the apartment since Barney goes to work, so she gets bored and frustrated because she can't do anything anymore. For her, she defined herself to be a very strong motivated person who only depends on her career to be happy. But, when she became pregnant all of her motivation stopped and now she finds herself laying in bed at 6 in the morning trying to find a way to get comfortable in an otherwise very comfortable bed.

"Hey, good morning." Barney, seemed to be a bit cheery for this quite early hours. Annoyed, Robin rolled her eyes and he laughed sitting down on the bed with his morning coffee.

"Morning, why are you so cheery?" She asked pulling the blanket over her face annoyed that Barney is seemingly very cheery/happy for only 6 in the morning.

"Sorry, I woke you but I have to get to work and I just wanted to make sure you are okay or need anything before I go." Barney, had already suited up and was about to leave for work but like he has done in the last week since coming home from the hospital, he usually asks Robin if she needs anything or is feeling okay since if she isn't feeling alright he would start to get worried, which would get him distracted at work and he didn't like worrying about her.

Ever since the pregnancy scare he had waited on her hand and foot. Literally, he would massage whatever hurt, rather it was her starting to ache and swell up feet or her shoulders or her aching back, he would massage anything whenever she needed him to do a massage. He would make sure since this past Monday, that before he left for work if she needed anything or was feeling sick or feeling if something was happening to the baby. It kind of annoyed Robin, yes she thinks is sweet of him to be that worried, after all she is carrying their baby and did just have a major situation regarding said baby. But, it is quite annoying because she hates being this dependent, useless person, laying in bed not doing anything.

"Okay, no I'm okay I don't need anything." She replied in a tired voice, he then kisses her on her forehead with a smile before saying he loves her then leaves without another word.

At, work these past two weeks Barney had been distracted, enough for his boss to notice and ask if he was alright and to snap out of whatever he was thinking at that moment for a conference call. He had been trying to think of another way of proposing since he can't do his original idea. And, now his original plan is scrapped so his second option was to call a reinforcement which is why he is currently sitting across from Lily at a lunch meeting on very short notice.

"So, what was so urgent that you needed me to come meet you here?" Lily asked, Barney was nervously chewing on his sandwich without much eye contact at Lily trying to think of a way to ask Lily of this favor he needs from her.

"I. I have this plan, I wanted to ask you if you can maybe do me a favor. I know, this might be a little out there and you might not want to do it but this is very important and I need your help." Barney, starts telling Lily just want his idea is and by the end of the conversation Lily is quite excited, more so than he expected her to be.

"Wohooo. Wow, oh, my, god I can't believe it. This is perfect, yes I will help you and I am so happy for you, and for Robin." Lily, is literally really excited about this plan for Barney's proposal.

"Although, how long have you had that ring and how long have you been wanting to proposal?" Lily has tons of questions but these two she really wants to know the answers to.

"I have been planning this proposal for a month, since I can't do my original plan I decided that this would be the second best way to do the proposal. And, I wanted this proposal to be the most epic, legendary proposal of all time. So, that's why I'm asking you to help me with this. I didn't want anyone to know that I was going to propose so I planned this all out in secret but then the pregnancy scare happened and I couldn't do it since she needs to rest and not be too worked up with emotions and stress. So, I came up with this plan and I think this will be awesome. The ring, is my grandmothers, on my father's side, you know the Canadian grandma who I never met and who had passed away before I could meet her. It's a family heirloom, I talked to my father a few weeks ago when I decided to propose and he gave me this ring." Barney, explains and Lily couldn't stop smiling the whole time she never thought she would see the day when her two best friends were going to have a baby and were also going to get engaged and married. She's so happy that they found each other and she pats herself on the back for making this relationship happen.

"So, please don't tell anyone about this ok? I don't want anyone to know and I'm going to propose tomorrow night I just want you to get her out of the apartment. She has been so frustrated and bored with nothing to do anymore so I think this will work and make her feel better. Being stuck home and in bed all day for someone who is naturally so independent and is always on the move someplace is not working with the stress she's trying to prevent. Anyway, thank you so much Lily you are a big help and remember not a peep about this to anyone." He gestured with his fingers over his lips and Lily does the same with her hand in agreement to keep this plan a secret.

So, that was yesterday and today Barney Stinson is hopefully going to be a newly engaged man to the love of his life and he hopes that this will go smoothly and it will be something to be remembered for the rest of their lives.

Barney, is looking all around the living room making sure that everything's in place and everything looks good because in just a half hour Robin is going to walk into this scene, into their apartment and hopefully by the end of this night they will be engaged. This had to be absolutely perfect, nothing can go wrong and he knows, he is confident that she will say yes to this proposal and they will be engaged.

He looked around and smiled to himself, 'yep' he thought this is awesome he can't wait to propose. It's something he's been wanting to do for two in a half years and knew he should have made a proposal to her that night on the boat in November. But, after everything that has happened, after being apart for along time and both living in so much pain and denial for years. They are finally about to get engaged, Lily promised to end this day trip with Robin at 6pm and now it's a quarter to 6 so they should be here any minute.

Man, he's so nervous he's never been this nervous in his life but he is absolutely sure that this will be both a wonderful surprise for her and a wonderful, epic, legendary, but hopefully perfect night that will last forever, in their memories and in their lifetime together.


	13. The Proposal Part 2

**This is the longest chapter I've done for this because I wanted to put into it everything I thought I wanted to and I think I have. A few things on this chapter, I used the idea of The Robin proposal for the proposal in this story but without making it too emotionally frustrating for Robin or make her mad like she was on the show with the way Barney proposed. I think this is the best way for this to happen for this story because it shows how much Barney truly has grown and became a better person and a better man for Robin and that he is ready to be a father.**

 **I wanted to also show a bit of a flashback to when Robin moved in which I didn't get to write because other things happened in the story so I put it in this chapter because it goes nicely with this chapter and where B/R are in their lives together.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter I really love it and think it's one of my favorites. This story is not done yet, not even close to being done there is a lot more story to tell but I wanted to get all of this proposal stuff over with so I can move on to other things for the story.**

* * *

Lily, had promised Barney that she would help him out with his proposal. She was so excited about her two best friends getting engaged that she jumped up, literally jumped out of her seat when Barney told her he was going to propose to Robin. Barney asked Lily to get Robin out of the apartment for a few hours to distress and have a little girl time together so Barney could set up his proposal.

Barney had thought about his proposal for weeks, he wanted to do something completely different but when Robin had to go on an early bed rest, his plan had changed. He had wanted to originally propose on the rooftop of WWN which is Robin's secret favorite place to go to get away from the world and her problems. Ever since Robin started at WWN, she liked going to this place to clear her head and figure things out. In the last half year, Robin had found herself going to the roof a lot. First it was to deal with her unresolved feelings for Barney, then it was her issues with Sandy Rivers who was being more of a pain in the ass than usual, then it was trying to figure out how to fix the problems she had found herself in with Ted, and of course Patrice was being more annoying as usual.

But, then she had to go on bed rest and Barney had to change his location for his proposal. He decided to propose in the apartment, which has become a home for Robin since she moved in, in January.

" _I guess that was everything I own." Robin said as she put down the last box with most of her books and heavier things in it._

 _At this point in her pregnancy, she had just finally cleared up everything between her, Ted and Barney and then she had found out about just how upset Barney really was about the whole choosing Kevin thing. But, after that was cleared up and she wasn't under so much stress things started to look more positive in Robin's life. Despite, Barney being still upset with and almost losing their baby things did look better for Robin and for Barney. They are more happier now than they have been in a couple of months and this is the perfect time to propose._

" _Yeah." Barney took the box out of Robin's hands and placed it with the other boxes that laid on the floor near the stormtrooper. The whole area by the window is now full of all of Robin's things, the boxes are all lined up from heaviest to lightest._

" _Welcome home." He said walking over to her a little more pulling her into a hug and a kiss before pulling away but still keeping his arms around her waist which is still not showing much of a sign of a baby._

" _Home. That's sounds… Legen… wait for it… awesome. Dary. Awesdary." They said in unison laughing and kissing again in their embrace._

" _Um, it really does sound awesdary." He smiles against her lips. More happier than ever to finally have Robin Scherbatsky as his official roommate._

 _After, Marshall, Lily and Ted left Barney and Robin had the apartment all to themselves. It had taken them an extra week to actually do the moving since Ted wasn't talking to them. So, they had to put off the move until things were fixed between the three friends. But, once things were clear and Ted stopped sulking and being mad at Barney and Robin and how incredibly stupid they were for sleeping together. The friends all talked and cleared the air between them after that things went back to normal again with the gang. Ted, agreed to help Robin and Barney with their move even if he was upset about what he had learned about Robin being pregnant and being back together with Barney and what has been going on between them two for months._

" _I love you, Robin Scherbatsky." And, that is when Barney put his plan to propose to Robin in motion._

" _Love, you too Barney Stinson." She says giggling lightly against his lips._

Barney, knew exactly how he would propose and with Lily's help he had gotten Robin out of the apartment so he could prepare for his grand proposal. Now, the plan was to decorate the apartment with baby things, they don't know the baby's sex yet so he used yellows, greens, light purples, pinks and blues as the color schemes for the proposal. He had ordered a few items online in the last couple of weeks, things like a dresser, crib, mobile with animals on it, towels, bibs, a rocking chair, some wall paper that is green and yellow with ducks and birds on them. And, baby blankets. He had decorated the living room with balloons, streamers, a sign that says _"it's a boy or girl"_ on it which was custom made by him, rose petals that are yellow, red and white which are scattered on the floor from the front door to the room that is now going to be for the baby which was the guest bedroom or as he used to use it for just an extra room to put more of his suits in because his closet got too crowded with suits. Now, his closet is also Robin's closet so he had to get rid of some of his old suits he doesn't wear anymore to charity.

He gave Lily, three hours to use while she's out with Robin and he's setting up for his ultimate proposal. This, proposal was going to be awesome he knew this was going to be the most remembered moment of their lives and he hoped everything would go smoothly. It was now a half hour before Robin would be back home. Lily had taken her out shopping for the baby, although Barney told Lily that she didn't need to take her baby shopping since he already had bought things for the baby which are going to be revealed tonight. Lily, had the best plan to take Robin to look for baby items, mostly clothing and things that are needed, even if it wasn't necessary to buy anything right now since she's only a few weeks pregnant and she isn't even showing. And, then they would eat a late lunch and chat for a while as Barney prepares for his grand proposal.

Barney, had heard the front door unlock and a key opening the door. The light was slightly dimmed in the living room as Robin entered the apartment. Barney was in the bedroom, waiting for Robin to find him since he had left a note by the front door for Robin to read as she steps inside of the apartment.

Robin's eyes grew wide as she stepped inside the apartment to see that the living room was darkened a little due to the light, rose petals scattered on the floor which extended towards the bedroom, although it wasn't their bedroom the flowers had taken her. The note was by the door to her right as she entered in the front door. She notices the piece of paper laying beside her and picked it up. It read…

 _The Robin and The Baby_

On top of the paper!

Step 1: Get Robin Scherbatsky back

 _Tell Robin, that you still have feelings for her by telling her you want to try again in a relationship._

Step 2: Be angry with Robin

 _Because she didn't choose you when you told her you wanted to get back together. And, be mad at her until she apologizes for turning you down without even so much as a heads up._

Step 3: Robin's unexpectedly pregnant with your child

 _Be there for her when she needs you the most and cater to her every need and want because you still with all of your heart and soul care about this woman in your life._

Step 4: Go to a baby store and pick out items

 _Robin will no doubt start to cry when you show her an outfit with a Canadian maple leaf on it and pretend you love that it represents the country you hate even though the woman you love is from there._

Step 5: Be by Robin's side when there is a falling out with the gang

 _Particularly, due to Ted's reaction to you being unexpectedly pregnant with your baby and he might still have some unresolved feelings for you._

Step: 6: Ask Robin if she would like to move into the Fortress of Barnitude

 _Ask Robin to move in with you because you are serious about being together and being a family with her._

Step 7: Get into a fight over Robin's choice back in November

 _Get really mad at Robin for making her choice, you have had these unresolved feelings over them for months because the woman you're in love with didn't want to be with you and doesn't love you._

Step 8: Help Robin fix the problems between her, myself and Ted

 _Get really angry with Ted for being childish over making your choice in being with me. Tell him that Robin has been really upset over what went down between you and Ted but let you and Ted work it out for yourselves._

Step 9: Ask Lily for your help

 _Ask for Lily's help in getting Robin out of the apartment for a few hours so you can have a relaxing day out of the apartment that is stress free._

Step 10: Tell absolutely nobody about your plan that will go down once you return to the apartment

 _Tell nobody but Lily that even though she doesn't keep secrets she's your best friend and only wants the best for you in order for you to be happy._

Step 11: Set up the apartment

 _Once Robin is out of the apartment begin to set up the apartment by decorating the entire apartment with baby items, flowers, steamers, balloons and this piece of paper for the ultimate surprise for the woman you love._

Step 12: Robin sees the paper

 _Robin reads the piece of paper and begins to wonder what is going on._

Step 13: Robin reads this step and walks towards the bedroom.

 _Robin takes one glance around the room, sighs and goes towards the room following the scattered path of flowers on the floor._

Step 14: Robin sees the door to the room

 _Robin sees the baby name plate on the door that is closed, it's currently unnamed because the baby we are having doesn't have a name yet and we don't know the sex either._

Step 15: Robin opens the door to see me standing on the other side

 _Robin opens the door slowly to find myself on the other side of the door inside the room waiting for you to find me._

Step 16: Robin realizes what's about to happen

 _Robin finds you down on one knee next to the brand new crib you just ordered in secret._

Barney smiles at Robin and Robin starts to tear up as she drops the paper in her hand to the floor next to a giant stuffed bear that he also bought online. Robin moves towards a kneeling Barney and Barney starts to talk as she walks slowly towards him.

"Robin Scherbatsky, I have thought and thought about this moment for weeks. I've literally thought of everything I could to prepare for this moment but originally I had wanted this to happen in a different place, but due to what had recently happened with your pregnancy and the baby I redirected the location of this proposal.

But, this is a way better place to ask this question because this is our place. This is our home, and I wanted for this to be perfect in a perfect place. So, with that Robin Scherbatsky, I love you so much and I have for a long, long time. I am so happy that I have you in my life because without you I don't know where my life would be right now or where it will go. You are the only woman I've ever felt like making that big scary commitment with. You are the only woman I've ever imagined having this life with, together. And, now that we are together after everything we have been through and almost becoming parents. You are the only one I want to have this committed life with because I love you." He pauses as she looks down at him teary eyed and speechless.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He was going to say 'will you marry me' but decided to go with this instead because it's a more real and honest part of this speech something that he knows will be the better way of doing this.

Robin, had been speechless without much movement but when she smiles down at him and says "yes" in a soft and honest voice all the anger she had felt when she read The Robin and Baby paper left her thoughts and all she did was say yes because all she's ever wanted for along time has come true.

"I love you too." She tells him after he kisses her and slips the new huge diamond ring on her finger glowing with happiness that she, Robin Charles Scherbatsky Jr is engaged.

She wasn't expecting this to ever happen but the love of her life had just proposed to her in the most epic, legendary way ever.

"When did you get all of this stuff?" Robin asks, looking around the room that is now the nursery for the baby to see all the stuff Barney bought for the baby, surprised that this room is pretty much done with getting the things they need for the baby.

"Last week, I ordered it online and it was all delivered yesterday. I wanted to surprise you with it." He smiles thankful that she likes that he bought all this stuff for the baby and didn't tell her.

"Well, I love it all." She says sitting down on the new rocking chair.

Barney walks over to Robin crouching in front of her taking her hands in his.

"I'm so, so happy Robin I'm so excited to be a father." He tells her giving a kiss to her hands and smiling brightly. He truly is happy, for the first time in his life he's fulfilled and ready for what the future will hold for them.

"Me too." She replies smiling back at him and running her fingers through his very blond hair.

And, they are for the first time in months the couple is officially ready for what's next for them and are excited to become parents. They never thought they would be here, happy, healthy, in love and engaged and about to have a baby. After everything that has happened in the last few years in particularly the last three months things for them have been getting better and things truly do look up for them.


	14. The Aftermath (The Day After)

This isn't the end of this it's just setting up what will come next for this story. There is a lot more to tell, we still have to get to the wedding and that's not for another year so I'm thinking about ending this at ch20 if it goes that far but I have a lot still planned for this story and I hope you'll are still reading this. I'm still loving writing this because it's lighthearted and fun.

B/R are together forever in this, they are a family in this and I might make a sequel to this but not for a while so I'll just be sticking to this story for now. Also, don't be too worried about Ted I have something planned for him too but not for a while, he isn't hung up on Robin anymore though so she and Barney don't have anything to worry about with him. I want to show Ted with some character development so he is no longer pining over Robin who doesn't have any feelings for him at all.

This chapter takes place after the proposal I hope you liked my idea for the proposal I thought it was a good way for Barney to propose using the idea of the playbook and The Robin Play.

* * *

It's only been 24 hours since they got engaged and they hadn't moved at all from their bed or the position they are in. Luckily, it was the weekend and neither of them have to work, although Robin did have to work this night, however she already called in sick for the night so another anchor would take her place since she doesn't want to leave this bed. They had gone the whole night with either having sex, talking and trying to catch their breathing or eating. Barney did get up to answer the door to get the food they ordered both times they ordered food.

Now, that they're engaged and about to become parents the next thing Barney had to do was start to go shopping and not for suits. They needed baby supplies, baby food and food for them. Barney had already bought all the other baby things they needed but they still don't know the sex of the baby so Barney also needs to paint the nursery sometime between now and five months, but he has time to do all that. But, he does need to get off his butt and get some food for him and Robin.

In the aftermath of their engagement there is also another thing they needed to do.

"So, now that we're engaged we should probably tell our friends." Robin says, her hand is resting on his chest rubbing it soothingly in circles, her lips playfully kissing him on his neck and smiling. The smile on her face hasn't left her face since the night before and in the glow of her being engaged there are things to do other than staying in bed and not moving, if they could they would stay like this forever and never leave this bed or this apartment.

"Yeah, well Lily already knows so she probably already told Marshall..." he pauses, smiling and closing his eyes as Robin teasingly kisses his neck causing him to lose his train of thought for a moment. "Or..." he says turning his face to Robin who paused her kisses to look at her fiance. Um, that sounds wonderful to her. He kisses her fast and passionately on the lips and she rolled herself on top of him kissing back. This time her kisses were not playful but more sinful.

And, they didn't talk about anything else for the next day.

"Good, morning beautiful." Barney had gotten up early, he knew he had to go to the store to get some things for the house so as Robin slept soundly and happily he went out hoping not to wake her up when it was only 7 in the morning.

He walked to the store two blocks away from his apartment building and mentally remembered the list of things he needed to get because he has no food and now that Robin's pregnant she needs all the food she can eat. Luckily, he got back to the apartment while Robin was still asleep so she didn't know he was gone which was good for him because he didn't want her to think anything bad happened because he left the apartment.

"Morning." She says, smiling lightly as Barney puts a tray down on the nightstand and handing her a cup of coffee as she slides herself up against the bed post and taking it carefully in her hands.

"What's all this?" She asks after taking a quick sip on her hot coffee then putting it down on the tray still laying on the nightstand.

"Nothing, I thought you would be hungry after our night and a half together. Plus, I really had to go shopping because I have nothing in the fridge and with you pregnant I thought I should buy some things. I didn't however, buy everything we needed just some stuff for the day and maybe tomorrow too, but I felt guilty for not having any food for you in the apartment." After, being cooped up in bed for more than 24 hours Barney thought that Robin would be hungry after what they just did so it was more of a practice run to the store if he needed to do that when the baby comes.

"You didn't have to do that, I would've found something to eat if I was hungry but I'm not really right now." Robin picks up her mug with her coffee and drinks it more quicker than just sipping it.

"Nah, it's fine I had to go to the store anyway plus we really don't have any food in the apartment." He tells her sitting on the bed in front of her, Robin's sipping on her coffee and is quiet for a few minutes before Barney talks again.

"So, back to what we were discussing before you interrupted my train of thought with your magic lips." Robin, laughs lightly at that then puts her cup down on the table again.

"Right, we need to tell our friends but since Lily already knows Marshall would likely know… that leaves Ted!" Barney nods, he had been thinking about telling people about their engagement while out at the store and he knows what he wants to do about telling Ted, and his family followed by her family as well. Everyone should know that they are engaged.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. We should tell him together, actually we should get all three of them together to tell them even though Lily already knows." They are silent for a second just looking at each other thinking about what Barney just said.

"I think that will be good." Robin, response a couple of seconds later after thinking about it, it would be good for their friends to know about their engagement together at the same time.

"Good, so should we call them and tell them we want to talk to them later?" Barney asked, getting up from the bed followed by Robin, he walked towards the bedroom door and stood in the door frame for a second then turned to Robin who was in back of him.

"Yeah, how about we all meet at Maclaren's at 6. I really don't want to leave yet but I do have to go to work right after we meet them but I think Maclaren's would be good tonight." Robin, follows Barney out of the bedroom and in the living room.

Barney, dials Marshall and Lily to tell them to meet them first hoping that they are free later this day. They walk over to the couch and sit down beside each other as Barney tries to contact their friends. Robin, puts her hand on Barney's leg rubbing it a little to make sure he doesn't freak out during this call. This should be the easier part of the last few months but for some reason they are both nervous to tell their friends that they're engaged. This is huge news for them but they hope their friends will be happy for them.

"Hey, Lil it's me." Barney starts as Lily quickly picks up the phone of the first ring.

"Please, tell me you're engaged?" Lily said shouting through the phone which Robin heard sitting next to Barney, she smiled to herself and looked at the new sparkling diamond ring on her finger then looked at Barney talking to Lily.

"Yes, Lily we are. Please calm down, everything went as planned and we are engaged we just didn't want to tell you yet but we are and we're happy." Barney tells her, Lily calms her excitement although she shouts through the phone but not as loud as she first did.

"Yay, I'm so happy for you guys. I knew you two would finally get your relationship right you two are meant to be I knew it." Lily shouts, this time in a more mellow tone of voice happy for her two best friends engagement.

"Thanks, Lil but I called, we called because we want to meet you later at Maclaren's to celebrate. Robin needs to work later so we won't spend too much time with you but we want to meet at 6, if that's okay with you and Marshall." Barney could already know that Lily was say but he still wanted to make sure if she and Marshall would be at the bar later.

"Yes, we will be there. I'm so happy for you guys, see you later." Lily says letting out a shouting scream of excitement then hanging up.

"Well, that went well." Barney laughs lightly and shakes his head at Lily's reaction to their engagement.

"Well, that was the easier one of our friends." Robin says, they both agreed to tell everyone together and that's what they are going to do but Robin's still unsure about Ted's reaction due to what had just happened between him, herself and Barney recently.

"Don't worry about Ted, he said he's happy for us and I believe him." Although, he's still not sure about Ted himself right now he knows that Ted will react either happy for them or not be or be happy for them for a minute than not be so that's what he's worried about, his consistency regarding Robin and his feelings for her.

"I don't know, but let's hope so I don't want to go through what we just went through with him again. I can't go through that again especially with how delicate my pregnancy is right now." Robin's worried about Ted's reaction to her engagement to Barney but she knows how inconsistent he is when it comes to her and trying to win her over. She's with Barney, she is going to marry him and are going to have a baby with him, she isn't going to change her mind and leave Barney for him and if he still thinks that then it's likely they won't be able to be friends.

"I know, I understand I do have my concerns too when it comes to Ted and his feelings for you but I know you love me and that makes me less worried about your side of things." For the first time in months, Barney feels at ease with everything that had gone on with Ted, with Robin, with the baby, with everything but after everything that's happened and everything that's going to happen he's finally at peace and is hopeful of his future with Robin and their baby.

"Look, if he does still have unresolved feelings towards me than that's on him but I am not going to change my mind. I'm with you, I love you and I want to marry you I don't have any leftover feelings whatsoever for Ted." They are looking at each other serious, they both know that this is it for them, they are together and nothing's going to change that no matter what happens down the road. Robin loves Barney and nothing's going to change her mind about being with him and being a family with him because it's always been Barney for her and she knows it and she hopes he knows it too.

"I know." Barney says wrapping his arms around her shoulder more tighter than it has been since he's had it resting behind her on the couch to move her a little more closer to him so he can kiss her. "Look, whatever happens with Ted I'm here for you and I know you love me and I love you, okay." Robin, nods and kisses him once again before breaking apart.

"Okay, we should get dressed it's almost 11." They break apart and get up from the couch, Barney takes her hand and pulls her off the couch and into his arms so that they are standing as they embrace in a more proper position.

"Yep, we should." She says in a flirty tone, he kisses her once more then breaks the kiss to bend down and kneel before her so he could be level with her belly.

She's still only four months pregnant and still not showing any sign of being pregnant but as he touches her belly, he feels her stomach a bit harder and it looks more rounder now then just a few days ago.

"Hey, there you in there I'm your daddy. I'm always going to be here for you and for you wonderful mom, okay I hope you both know that because I won't be like my father even though we've patched things up I won't ever leave you or your mom and I hope you both know that, okay." He kisses her belly and she giggles lightly down at Barney with her hands playing with his hair. She realizes that this, this is what she always secretly wanted but never truly let herself want it. She never knew she wanted this life, she would have never thought that she would be here today, with the man she loves, engaged and pregnant but she's finally at peace herself and happy because she knows this is the life she wants and the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

"I'm always going to be here, no matter what I hope you know that." He tells Robin as he gets back up standing before her now.

"I do. I love you so much, I hope you know that too." She really doesn't want another life, this is her life, this is what she wants and who she wants to be with and nothing's going to change that.

"I do. Hey, we already said the I do's part of the wedding so we can just go with "and, now you may kiss the bride", Barney teasingly says in flirty but light tone of voice before kissing her again, this time with more force to it.

They didn't get dressed for another three hours.

"So, about Ted?" Three hours later they are totally spent from their love making and trying to calm themselves down to talk between breathing.

"Yes, we should call him and tell him to meet us later." Robin replies as she snuggles closer to him, his arm resting comfortably in back of her head and her hand rubbing circles this time on his abs. Within the last 36 hours there was no need to go to the gym because they had their workout to last the whole week. But, they like this feeling it's the only feeling in the world to be this intimate with the one you love and feel comfortable with them lying beside you. That's how they feel about each other, just being here in bed is home to them.

Barney, picks up his cell phone and dials Ted's speed dial number and waits for him to pick up.


	15. Three Days Later (And a Month)

So, I want this story to move on so I decided to end the drama going on and use this chapter as a fresh start for the gang. I wanted to get everything out in this chapter it's why it's as long as it is because things are going to move forward and I think it's a good way to end the first half of this story.

If you're wondering about what the gang is up to don't worry I'm following the show outline of season 7 but I wanted to introduce Tracy into this story because I feel like they could have met at any point in the series but I wanted this to be slightly in a different way but still using the train idea of how they met. Ted is much happier now than he has been and is completely over Robin. And, Barney and Robin are heading for the next chapter of their lives: baby so I wanted to start moving this towards both Marvin and B/R's baby's arrivals.

I hope you'll still reading this if so this story is far from finished it's just the beginning of the things that are to come.

* * *

"So, remember what we talked about?" Barney asks, they were about to head out the door to meet the gang at MacLaren's to officially tell them that they are engaged.

After spending most of the morning in bed, then half of the afternoon in bed the happy couple finally found themselves in the shower, getting ready to go out for the evening. After a shower, they quickly get dressed with smiles on their faces happy that their lives is finally at peace and they are newly engaged and ready to spend their lives together. It was earlier this afternoon as they laid in bed after another go around of sex, then talking. It's been that way for three days since they got engaged, they haven't left each others side since and are basking in the after glow of being happily engaged. But, after a while it was getting late because they were cutting it close to the time they were supposed to meet the gang. It was now almost 5:30 as they head out the door.

"Yes. I remember. I remember you kissing my neck in that right spot you seem to always know I like and distracting my thoughts. But, yes I remember the plan." She tells him, teasingly playing with the knot in his tie.

He had put on a new tie for this evening, it was a red tie with white stripes. Robin had bought this tie for him as a birthday gift a couple of years ago. It was something they were looking at when they went to this clothing shop downtown when they were dating, well secretly dating back in the summer of 09. She knew he was admiring the tie and liked it but didn't buy it, so she bought it for his birthday. The birthday that came right after they broke up and she was not in the right place in her life. The aftermath of that breakup made her unravel into some shell of a person she used to be and it caused a lot of heartbreak for her. But, she was trying to get over that heartbreak by buying that tie for him. Even if she was in pain over the breakup she knew he wanted that tie and she knew his birthday was coming up. She had bought the tie before they broke up and didn't get to give it to him while they were dating that year but she gave it to him that Christmas instead.

"Hey, I was just getting my pay back from your magic lips earlier this morning." She laughs but it's true they haven't been able to control themselves after they became engaged.

"Yes, I remember now let's go we're already late as it is." She says in the same teasing tone she just used a minute ago and pushed him out the door.

They get to Maclaren's just in time, it was five minutes before six when they arrived in front of their favorite bar. It's been quite a fun three days but it's finally time to tell their friends that they're engaged after not talking to anyone or leaving their apartment since getting engaged.

"Hey, guys." Robin says, standing in front of her friends at their usual booth.

While, Robin goes over to the booth Barney gets them drinks. For himself the usual scotch and for Robin ginger ale. Then he joins Robin and his friends at the booth smiling. As he came over to the table Lily jumps up with a bottle of sparkling cider.

"Woohooooooo." Lily yells out, so happy and excited that her friends are finally engaged. She then popped the bottle of sparkling cider that was underneath the table to surprise Robin with it.

"I see they already know." Barney not so shockingly shakes his head but with a smile.

Lily puts the bottle down on the table and gets up from the table. Now, Lily is also pregnant too so neither of the women can have liquor, so Lily and the guys thought it would be a better option than wine or champagne. Lily, hugs her two friends with a huge smile plastered on her face happy that her friends are finally engaged.

"Congratulations guys, we are all really happy for you." Marshall says, smiling and also hugging both Robin first then Barney.

"Thanks, guys we are happy too." Barney replied hugging Marshall back.

Luckily, everyone of their friends showed up including Ted which they had talked to earlier this day. Ted, didn't know about their engagement until this evening when Lily let it slip that Barney and Robin are engaged so he then realized why he is here to meet them. But, Ted is happy for his friends and has some news to share of his own.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you too congratulations." Ted said, after Lily and Marshall said what they had to say.

Ted, got up from the booth and let Barney and Robin take the side of the booth he was sitting in then pulled up a chair to sit at the end of the table.

"Wow, you went all out didn't you." Robin says sitting down in the booth impressed by how quick their friends are to celebrate this news.

"It was all Lily's idea, we even ordered some food for all of us I hope you don't mind us ordering for you." Marshall tells them. It was Lily who wanted to surprise them with the cider and food that's how excited she is for Barney and Robin's engagement.

"That's fine. Thanks Lily." Robin smiles over to her friend and Lily smiles back.

"So, what's new with you guys?" Robin asks wanting to know what's going on in her friends lives since she's been cooped up in the apartment for three awesome days.

"Well, Marshall and I are getting ready for baby but he's so paranoid that something's going to happen with me or the baby and he's constantly doing things to protect me like swaddling me in my sleep." Lily's, been having the best nights sleep of her life but it's still annoying how Marshall's been acting lately with all his concerns with the baby.

"Hey, I'm only trying to be prepared that's all there's nothing wrong with wanting everything to go smoothly as the weeks and months get close to us having this little one." Marshall's says rubbing Lily's stomach, they smile at each other quickly then turn back to their friends.

"And, what about you Mosby?" Robin asks, wanting to know what's going on in Ted's life since the last time they talked and saw each other.

"Well..." he pauses then smiles. "I met someone." He finishes and everyone starts to say something about it.

"Ugh, classic Schmosby."

"Oh, no Ted don't tell me this is another yet 'the one'."

"Oh, Ted why didn't you tell me."

"Who is this person."

"Okay, guys relax but I invited her to come meet us tonight so please just be cool okay." Ted, said annoyed at his friends responses to his news.

"And, well look at that she just got here." Ted gets up from his chair and walks over to the entrance of Maclaren's to great the girl he was just talking about.

"You guys, I would like you to meet Tracy." He tells the others smiling as he introduces the girl of the minute to his friend who all looked at each other, either rolling their eyes or shaking their head but then they all looked at Ted's new girl of the moment and gave her their full attention.

"So, how did you two meet?" Barney was the first to ask, wanting to know more about Ted's new woman and how they met.

Ted, pulls over another chair and he and Tracy sits down then he starts to tell the story of how he met Tracy.

"Wow, I didn't expect that kind of story but it's nice and kind of sweet." Lily says, finding the story of how Ted met Tracy sweet.

"Well, I had wondered about the umbrella and where I had put it for years but I never found it until one day it just showed up in my apartment. It's weird but thanks to Ted I got my umbrella back." Tracy says, she really thought she lost it but it was Ted who had it all this time but she's glad she has it back now after so long thinking it was lost forever.

"And, I finally found that person who owned the umbrella. But, I'm so glad that we met because if it wasn't for what happened with me, Robin and Barney I wouldn't have met Tracy. So, thanks guys you really changed my life for the better." Ted had gone on a bit of a downward spiral after his breaking point which was when he found out about Robin and Barney being together but after sometime he had met Tracy unexpectedly on the train coming back from Westchester.

"Well, you're welcome Ted, I'm glad you and Tracy finally met I totally forgot about that umbrella although I remember using it once when we lived together." After meeting, Ted told Tracy about the recent breakdown he went through in his life and about Robin but soon he realized that he was holding on to something that was never his, because Robin was clearly meant to meet Barney all this time and when he realized that she and Barney had gotten back together and were going to have a baby together it all hit him that his life is going nowhere it's why he latched onto Robin and now he knows it was pretty pathetic of him to keep holding out for Robin to come around someday. But, if the things with Robin and Barney too didn't happen he wouldn't have met Tracy and now he feels like his life is going in the right direction and he's finally happy because he met Tracy.

"And, surprisingly we have a lot in common too." Ted points out. He and Tracy had talked for a month now and this past weekend they had gone on their first date that's when they discovered more about each other and realized how much they have in common and Tracy told Ted about losing her boyfriend Max so suddenly when she was a little younger. But, Ted is so grateful that Tracy came into his life when his life was not in good place.

"That's great, I'm really happy for you Ted." Robin says looking at him smiling, glad to see that Ted is happy and she thinks this Tracy is good for him she quite likes her already. She seems really nice and seems pretty cool as a person.

"Can I talk to you, for a sec?" Ted asks, he wanted to talk to Robin in private because for 1 he hasn't seen her in over a month and he wanted to tell her something he's been wanting to for a while now.

'Um, sure." Robin gets up from the booth after giving a quick kiss on the lips to Barney and walks with Ted over to the bar area to see what he wanted to talk about.

Meanwhile, the others all sat around and wanted to get to know more about Tracy cause it looks like she might stick around a while and they all seem to like her already.

"So, tell us more about yourself Tracy." Marshall had been quiet for a bit but he found the story about Ted and Tracy meeting really sweet and for once he sees his friend looking happy which he thinks is great for a fresh start after everything that had happened a couple of months ago.

"What do you want to know?" Tracy asked smiling lightly ready to tell them whatever they want to know.

"What do you do for fun?" The questions started out lighthearted but as they went on they all asked something and found out quite a few things about Tracy's life including some of the more darker points of her life.

At the bar, Ted is talking to Robin and it's the first time they really talked since they had that falling out and things weren't great between them.

"So, what's up Ted?" Robin asks, wondering what Ted wants to talk about.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything that had happened between us I was in a really bad place and I took it out on you and Barney. But, I'm sorry for putting my problems onto you I didn't mean to cause so much drama when I see how happy you and Barney are. I am in a better place now, but I'm really sorry for what happened between us." He says, after a while he realized that he really needed a change in his life and was trying to find it in the wrong place but he finally found it in Tracy even when he wasn't looking for someone he finally did find something he had been searching for most of his adult life.

"It's water under the bridge, Ted I forgave you a while ago you didn't need to apologize we are friends I understand you were going through some stuff I didn't blame you for anything what had happened between us." And, it's true Robin really blamed herself for the mess that had happened with them but everything is better now because of it and they are both happy.

"Well, I do apologize I knew you were going through some stuff last year and I didn't think about asking you what happened or how you've been I only thought of myself and what I wanted more than thinking that you were in love with Barney the whole time and I didn't see it before it was too late to realize it. But, I am really truly sorry for putting my problems onto you when you were going through a lot of things yourself." He says, Ted had gone through a lot in the last months and came to realize that everything that Robin has with Barney made him jealous and realize that he was getting nowhere near what Robin has with Barney and now he understands that he was coming between something that was in front of his very eyes and didn't realize it until he had that meltdown a few months ago.

"Well, I accept your apology. Tracy's a really nice girl, don't screw it up Schmosby." She points at him very sternly but smiles as she does it and he laughs.

"I will try not to. I really like Tracy, it's only been a month but things are going really well so far." He says honestly, for the first time in along time he thinks his life is heading in the right direction and meeting Tracy was a good start of it changing.

"I'm happy for you, you deserve to be happy." Robin says smiling, they hug and she says. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met Barney and I'm grateful that I have the life I have now after so long not wanting it. I have everything I ever, never knew I wanted." She says with a whisper in his ear as they break apart from the hug.

"And, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met Tracy." And, it's true if they never met she wouldn't have met her soulmate and he wouldn't have met Tracy who would become his one true love and the person he's always searched for and almost never found.

They walk back to the booth a few minutes later and the rest are all chatting together and laughing which Ted thinks is a good sign of them all liking Tracy.

"So, what's going on here?" Ted asks, sitting back in the chair next to Tracy.

"We were just getting to know more about Tracy. Ted, we all like her, don't screw it up I really want another girl in this group and Tracy's a really great person to have around." Lily response, smiling happy that Tracy came into their little group. She really likes her already and wants her to stick around they even where the same sizes and have the same taste in clothes.

"I will try not to." Ted says the same thing he said to Robin a couple of minutes ago and made a mental note to not screw this new relationship up because it's clear his friends all like Tracy and he's starting to fall in love with her the more they're together.

"Good, I really do like Tracy she's pretty cool." Lily says smiling glad that Ted is finally looking happy and she really wants to keep Tracy around because she really likes her a lot.

And, after that Robin and Barney both had to go because Robin had to go to work on this night and it would be the last time she would be working for a while because she and Barney decided that she will do an early maternity leave due to her tough pregnancy.

"Well, guys we have to get going I really need to get to work it's my last night there for a while." Robin says, her and Barney start to get up from the booth and Lily stands as well with her belly being as big as it is and her light bladder she wanted to say goodbye before going to the bathroom.

"Okay, again I'm so happy for you guys you really seem happy." Lily says as she hugs Robin, Robin is showing slightly but Lily is quite big, they still touched stomachs. They pull away and Robin says.

"Thank you, for everything Lily the proposal was so beautiful I never saw it coming." It's the first time Robin has gotten to really thank Lily for helping Barney with his proposal to her but she is still over the moon about it she can't stop smiling and thinking about it even three days later.

"No problem, I really had nothing to do with it it was all Barney." Lily confesses, it's true she was only helping him propose it was all Barney's idea and he planned it all himself a couple of months before proposing so it's great that he came up with such a great legendary way to propose.

"Okay, well we gotta go see you guys soon." Barney announced after he also hugged Lily then she ran slowly off to the bathroom.

"Bye, it was really nice to meet you Tracy." Robin says, Tracy stands up from her seat and gives a quick hug to her new friend.

"It was nice to meet you too, I heard a lot about you from Ted. I heard a lot about both of you to know and share for a lifetime Ted just goes on and on about you since I met him." Tracy says, they smile glad that Ted is finally in a good place and Tracy is in their lives. Robin really does like her, she hopes they can hang out sometime soon.

"We really should get going, bye you guys see you soon." Robin announced, then she and Barney really did leave.


	16. Relaxation and The Sex

**Note: I wanted to correct something, the last couple of chapters went a little off the storyline taking place so I wanted to point out that Robin had already told her boss that she's pregnant and she is already on leave from work, she's on bed rest due to her pregnancy scare so she hasn't been doing much which is what this chapter is about. I moved the story up a bit to six months into her pregnancy, so I hope that nobody got confused over the odd way the other previous chapters went. But, this is the start of them heading towards baby and preparing for the next step in their lives.**

* * *

"Do you still want to know the sex of the baby?" Barney asks, they are sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called in for this doctors appointment. Robin is now six months along in her pregnancy, so far the last couple of months had been going well for her.

And, for Barney and their relationship as well. With all the drama at the start of the pregnancy and the pregnancy scare, things have been going well with her pregnancy since going on bed rest four months ago. The last check up she had was over a month ago when the doctor told her that she can be a little more active in her daily life. Since going on bed rest, she had been less stressed but more bored and tired, more so than usual. So, when the doctor told her she can move about more and not stay confined at home and in bed, the first thing she did was go out for a girls day with Lily. The last time she did that it was the day that she and Barney got engaged. Even, though Barney was worried about her being too overly stressed, he was fine with her doing as she wants to do because he knew that she wasn't particularly happy with staying in bed all day or at home. But, Robin took the opportunity to be a little bit more active in her daily routines.

Now that she isn't working but doing some paper work at home she's more upbeat and happy that she doesn't have to stay indoors much anymore. It's now six months into her pregnancy, after taking the much needed rest she was put on due to the beginning of her pregnancy being stressed out due to the situations she was in. She is finally at peace not only with Ted and her friends, but also with her pregnancy. At first, she was really scared about what this would mean for the gang and for her relationship with Barney, but surprisingly her and Barney have been happily engaged and happily preparing for their baby's arrival. When, Lily asked Robin to go out for a spa day she jumped at the chance to go. The two pregnant ladies had the full package that went with women being pregnant.

With, all the stress and almost losing her baby Robin really needed to relax so that's how they ended up having a whole day with Lily. There were no phones, no internet, no drama, no relationships, no worries, no stressful situations and no being bored being cooped up in her apartment all day and all night. She couldn't do much of what she did before getting pregnant, like she couldn't go out to bars, mostly Maclaren's for a drink anymore, she couldn't go to work instead she's working lightly at home during the weekdays, she couldn't really enjoy sex much either which for her was more important in her relationship than worrying about other things. But, the doctor told her to not do too much strenuous activities after she had the pregnancy scare.

But, three months after that scare she's feeling more and more horny. Anytime, Barney does something nice for her or looks handsome in a suit or gives her that look where his eyebrow leaps up knowing that he wants to have sex, even though she couldn't. Anything he does makes her hot for him and it has been driving her mad for two months, but now she thinks maybe since things are going smoothly with her pregnancy that maybe they can actually start to have sex again. The last time they had sex was the night of their engagement, but that was a slow paced time since she had just recovered from the scare. However, they think they're ready again and hope to ask the doctor this very question when they see him today.

"It's fine, you need to relax more anyway so going to the spy is a great idea. I mean, let's face it you're bored and have not much to do anymore since you have to stay indoors and in bed most of the days now. It will be good for you to go out and enjoy a day of relaxation with Lily. She has been stressed lately too with Marshall's constant worries and annoying things he has been doing to make Lily annoyed and frustrated. You both need to distress and relax especially you, since I know it hasn't been easy staying home all day and doing nothing." Robin, had just told Barney that Lily had asked her if she wanted to go to a spy for the weekend, it wasn't too far away it was just in Westchester but they both needed to relax and distress from the crazy things that are happening recently.

"Yeah, but I'm still worried that something's going to happen with the baby. If I go on this trip, I'm just going to keep worrying about things, and it's going to make me more stressed. I don't want to overthink things and get more stressed out." She tells him, since they got engaged Barney and Robin have been trying to find ways to keep busy and active, even though they can't really have sex, and they really really do because it helps to distress things, it always helped when they got into petty fights when they were dating before. But, since they can't have sex they had to find other things to keep them entertained.

They had stayed home and he would either cook a meal for them or order in, curl up on the couch and watch the big screen TV. They would watch movies or play board games, but even a board game would make them want each other, so they stopped that and decided to just figure out someway of trying to keep their hands off each other. They mostly just kissed, made out and feel each other up but they wouldn't go as far as full on sex and it drove both of them mad.

"Don't worry about it, if you need to call me just call or text if anything goes wrong. I think this trip will be good for you, I get you're worried but things have been going good with the pregnancy and the baby is almost fully developed and have been quite active lately itself. So, go and have a good weekend, if you need me I'm just a phone call away." He's really okay with her leaving? That's interesting since he's the one who has been more worried than she has been lately. So, why the sudden change?

"Are you sure? I mean you have been worried just like I am. Maybe, I should just stay home just in case there is an emergency or something." He looks at her sweetly, it's sweet that she's worried but things have been going fine as of late with her and the pregnancy, the baby is developing quite rapidly and Robin and the baby are both healthy. So, why is she stalling and not wanting to go out with Lily?!

"Oh, come on don't be so worried everything's going to be fine. If you keep worrying it will just stress you out more and it will effect the baby or your health and that's not good. Going to a spy for two days is nothing, it will be good for you." He tells her. They are sitting on the couch, it was the Friday before the trip and Robin has been debating on this for the last 24 hours. She's really scared about things but maybe he's right, maybe going away for only two days will be good for her and the baby too.

"Alright, I guess you're right I will go. I do need the relaxation, maybe it will be good for me and us." She says rubbing her hand over her now rounded belly.

He placed his own hand on top of hers and smiles down at his unborn baby then back of at her. Sighing, he knows that she's worried but this spa idea is a good idea for both of them because the more they stay cooped up inside the more they get bored and stressed even more. It's good, but if she needs anything he's there for her whenever she feels like he's needed.

"See, there you go. It will be good, if you need me I'm here if you need to call. But, I'm glad you're going to go, Lily's going to be happy that you're going too." He says, they kiss quickly on the lips before he gets up from the couch and walks over to the coffee maker to pour himself another cup of coffee.

"Okay, let me go call Lily and tell her I'm going to go." Robin gets up and gets her cell phone to call Lily and Barney now sitting at the table by the kitchen reading the morning's paper watching as she leaves the room.

The trip, it was actually good for Robin and for Lily too. But, mostly for Robin because she really was stressed out and achy all over from the pregnancy. They go on the trip the next day, surprisingly Robin didn't call or text Barney at all for those two days, she just called right before coming home. It was a very good time, just having a nice time with Lily and relaxing from all the stress she's been having for the… well half of this year really. Barney was right, going on the trip did help and it was good for her but she did kind of miss having Barney near her, and she was still horny wanting of her fiance didn't go away that weekend. The minute she was back home, she jumped him.

She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do considering how cautious she had to be because of her delicate pregnancy but she just needed to be with him at least for that time. And, even though she didn't ask the doctor if it was alright to sleep with her fiance, she felt so much better, even more so than when she was at the spa. It really did help take all the rest of her stress and worries away. It just felt really natural and good to be with Barney again after not having sex for the last three months or so.

"Um, I think I'm ready. Are you? Do, you want to know the sex?" She's sitting next to him feeling a lot better about a lot of things that had been going on with her and Barney and Ted and the baby. For the first time in months, she's finally at peace and happy.

"Yeah, I do want to know." He says smiling at her, she smiles back and the next couple of minutes were silent until they were called in to see the doctor.

They waited in the room for the doctor to see them, after the pregnancy scare Robin had been really cautious about her pregnancy, and worried a lot about it so that's what stressed her out more before going to that spa with Lily. But, now she isn't as worried as she was and is feeling a lot like her old self again and it feels great for once in the last few months to feel like Robin Scherbatsky again.

The doctor comes in as they waited for a few minutes, in silence.

"Well, hello again Robin." The doctor says nicely with a smile as he enters the room.

"Hey, doc." She replies back smiling, ready to know the sex of her baby.

"So, I hear you want to know what the sex is, right?" The doctor asks, looking at his charts then at his patient.

"Yes, I would like to know. We both want to know." She tells him, looking at the doctor and then to Barney as he nods in agreement.

"Okay, then. Why don't you lie back, give me a moment to get a nurse so we can set up the machines to find out the sex of your baby. Also, I want to tell you that everything seems to be okay with the baby. After your scare, we wanted to be cautious about too much stress for your state at the time, but now things seem to be good for you and the baby." The doctor says, the couple sighs in relief.

"Um, we do want to ask you something but it could wait until after the sonogram." Robin said, she knows she had already had sex, knowing that she didn't ask if it was okay but since it didn't effect the baby at all since that day. She thinks it's okay now for them to have active sex at least once in a while.

"Sure, okay now Robin please lift your shirt so I can start this process. Again, this might be a little cold." The doctor says, as he places the wand over Robin's now almost fully formed stomach. She winces a little at the coldness of the wand but relaxes after a second.

"Well, Robin. Barney. Congratulations, it's a boy." And, they look at each other in that moment and smile as tears start to form in both of their eyes.

"W, we're having a boy. Baby, we're having a boy." Barney says excitedly as he kisses her hand that he was holding since they started the process of finding out what they were having.

"Wow, I can't believe it." She's lost with words, completely emotional over this moment. She kind of thought for a minute that it would be a girl but it's not, it's a boy. A, beautiful, handsome little Barney. A boy, who they will dress up in a suit and play ball with. As, she cried she pictured it, in that moment that their unborn son will be the splitting image of his father. She just knows that he will look like Barney, it has to be like that. Her husband and son suited up and exploring life together. And, now she's sobbing as Barney looks at her realizing that this is quite emotional for her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks, rubbing her hand with his.

She nods and says "yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of something. I'm fine." Wiping her tears with her hand that was not holding onto Barney's.

"Okay. I can't, I just can't believe it's a boy." And, Barney's eyes lit up as he picture his life in four months time, playing with his son, giving him his first suit and maybe a fake cigar and shot glass, he pictured carrying around or pushing around his son in a stroller. In that moment, he thought he couldn't imagine his life without Robin and his son. It also started to overwhelm him too.

"I will give you two a minute." The doctor said after the emotion of the moment calmed.

"Um, wait. We wanted to ask you something." Robin said as she struggled to keep her voice from cracking from all the emotional crying she's been doing.

"Okay." The doctor spun around just as he was about to leave the room and smiled lightly at them.

"We wanted to ask, is it okay to have sex again?" Robin asked, knowing it would kind of be weird if Barney asked this to the doctor, they hoped that he will say it's okay because god knows even if they did have sex recently it's still a worry and it could effect the baby even if they did have sex already.

"Um, yeah but take it slow no stressful activities during sex or anything that over powers your strength of your stomach. But, yeah it's fine if you want to have sex again." And, they looked at each other cringing wanting to laugh at the 'again' part but let that slide as the doctor left the room.

This was the last appointment they had until the eight month of pregnancy when Robin ends up going into labor four weeks early.

"Thank god, cause I was going to lose my mind even more if we couldn't actively have regular sex." Barney said, even if they had sex only once since their engagement and scare it's still a huge weight off his very upright other little Barney.

"Yeah, right there with ya." Robin says as she starts to get dressed. It really was great to know that they can finally have active regular sex now that things are going good with the baby and well they are just newly engaged they are still in that engaged bubble of theirs that's why they're so horny lately.

They leave the room and make one more appointment with the receptionist for two months from now and then leaves the doctors office.

"Wow, I'm so over the moon that we're going to have a boy for a minute there I thought it would be a girl." She says as they get into a cab to go home.

"Yeah, I kind of did too. But, I'm so happy that it's a boy I can already picture him wearing a fitted suit." He tells her the picture he imagined earlier, she smiles at him at the sparkle in her eye from all the crying earlier came back.

"You know, me too. Weird huh, both of us picturing having a girl but also imagining having a boy in a suit. We really are perfect for each other aren't we?!" They look at each other and he plants a kiss on the hand he's holding and places it into his lap. Smiling, he really can't stop smiling and hasn't since their engagement.

"I guess we are." He replies, it's true he found his soulmate and only a few years ago he thought he lost her and again just last year. But, he knew that Robin was always the one for him, the only one for him, the perfect one for him.

They head home in smiles, realizing for the first time in months that they really are about to have a baby and that baby is going to be a boy. A boy who they will no doubt dress in a suit and tie and fancy dress shoes. They went home picturing how much their lives had changed and what the future will be like for them and their unborn son.


	17. Catching Up and Changes

Almost time for baby, so I wanted to have the gang get together before B/R have the baby. I have official let Tracy become a member of the gang, so she's here to stay she's an important person in the gang's life and Ted's life of course. But, this isn't about Ted so I will be focusing on B/R and the baby in the next couple of chapters and after the baby is born I will be focusing on the wedding so stay tuned I hope people are still reading this.

* * *

"So, come on tell us." Lily shouts, as Barney and Robin come into the bar on this night to announce to their friends that they will be having a boy.

The gang had finally made sometime to get together after not seeing each other for a while since they all had been busy since they last saw each other. The last time they got together, they all met Ted's now girlfriend Tracy who had gotten to know the gang and the gang got to know her. They were all happy for the new couple, Tracy had quickly become another member of the small group of friend. They all loved her already and well, Ted finally did meet the perfect One for him after looking for her for along time. The gang, had all been pretty busy with their own lives. Marshall and Lily were getting ready to welcome their own son into the world only two months ago. Now, it's the end of June but after the gang plus Tracy welcomed the newest member of the gang into the world. They all had gone their separate ways again. Barney and Robin were also getting ready to welcome their son into the world after finding out a month ago that they were expecting a boy. They had kept this information a secret from the gang for two months after finding out. So, they decided it was time to tell the gang that they will be having a boy to join Marshall and Lily's son Marvin.

They knew that letting Marshall and Lily have the spotlight since they were first to have their baby. So, Barney and Robin kept this little information a secret until it was a good time to tell their friends what they were going to have. In one weeks time, they would be going to their last doctors appointment to see how everything was going with the baby's growth progress. But, until then they will meet with the gang to tell them this news about their own baby boy about to make his debut in four weeks time. Robin, was already about to burst at anytime she was getting bigger and bigger and the baby had now fully developed and it seems like the baby is healthy and ready to make his own debut into the world.

But, it was time to tell their friends after holding out on this for the last two months.

Barney and Robin, well Barney had already made the second bedroom into a nursery for the baby. When they finally did find out what they were going to have, he painted the room and light blue with dark blue edges, a royal blue. He added on ducks, birds and fish as wall paper and new dressers, clothing (yes, suits already), diapers, formula, baby books, a iphone that played only baby songs and boy songs, a rocking chair, nappies, stuffed animals and all sorts of other things they both found online when both had nothing to do but shop for baby things online one weekend when both were bored and had nothing to do.

Yeah, they went a little overboard with buying things for the baby. But, it's their first baby, a baby that was unexpected, a baby that neither didn't want at first, a baby neither was going to have if it wasn't for that one night of passion together that created said baby. But, after all the baby buying was done they had to pick a name for their unborn son.

"So, I was thinking about names as I was sitting at my desk at work today signing useless paperwork." Barney says, he wasn't sure if she had thought about names yet but it would be a good time as any to find a name for their unborn son. They can't keep calling him an IT for much longer anymore. They need a name, and Barney wants to share his name choices with Robin hoping that she will like them.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of names yet. We still have three more months to go until we have him." She says, she was sitting on the bed using the laptop for her daily paperwork that her boss sends her to do since she can't go to the office in her condition. Robin, had had other things on her mind in the last couple of months including the health of the baby and herself. All the stress she was under due to the pregnancy overwhelmed her emotions and at one point she did have a breakdown over all the stuff that had happened in the last year. It just all hit her how things have changed and it was all because she and Barney couldn't control themselves in back of a cab. Well, okay they might have had feelings they couldn't ignore any longer but still the cheating was wrong and then all the other stuff that came after that which had Robin completely losing it one night before she went to bed.

"We'll have to think of names." Robin says, closing her computer after saving her work.

 _Three weeks earlier!_

 _It wasn't like she wanted all the things that happened in the last half of the year. But, she couldn't hold it in any longer, she was deep in thought and alone in the apartment since Barney was out still at work. He had a late meeting so that meant he wouldn't be home until at least around 8 oclock. But, as she sits on the bed thinking about what had happened in the last half of this year she realizes that this wasn't going to happen, meaning she and Barney wouldn't be together now and they wouldn't have this baby on the way now. They would still be living in a state of denial and sadness and a little bit of pining over each other and it hit her that she's finally in a happy place in her life. The emotions hit and she's off to the bathroom within seconds of the overflow of tears coming down her face at the moment. Now, at this point in her pregnancy any morning sickness or any sickness at all from the pregnancy had completely gone away. At the start of the pregnancy she was surprised that she wasn't as sick as most women are when they're first pregnant. But, with the overwhelming thoughts and feelings on the last months that had happened caused her to throw up for the first time since the first time she thought she was pregnant._

 _She, ran to the bathroom and didn't even have time to lock the door because she was an open facet once she hit the toilet. She threw up tonight's dinner, all of it in the first two minutes of kneeling on the floor and it didn't stop there. She also threw up lunch too. Barney had come home within the minutes she was in the bathroom, calling out her name to tell her he's home and not getting any response had gotten him worried._

" _Robin, I'm home. The meeting wasn't as long as I thought it would be." He announces, walking back towards the bedroom where he knew he would find her since she's always somehow on the computer doing work, even at night. So, he thought since she can't really be on her feet much and is always doing work that she would be there waiting with a smile and kiss._

" _Robin, where are you?" The next thing he hears is the toilet flush and a light coming from the bathroom underneath the door._

" _Hey, Robin are you okay?" He asked, concerned now that he heard the toilet flush._

 _She comes out of the bathroom completely washed out after she emptied her entire meals from this day. Barney, looked at her and frowned worried that something that he missed happened and he wasn't there to help her if she needed his help. She sits on the bed as she feels a bit dizzy and doesn't want to pass out or anything to happen since her pregnancy is still delicate._

" _Yeah, I was feeling a bit overwhelmed and had to get some of it out. In, this case all of what I ate today out." He looks at her with a half frown smile thinking to himself how lucky he got when this wonderful woman in front of him came into his life and completely threw his whole world upside down._

" _Aw, come here." He tells her as he walks over to the bed and sits beside her pulling her into an_ _embrace. He settles his arm around the back of her and laughs a little in her ear causing her to shiver at his lips near her ear._

" _So, what happened? How did you get all the stuff out of you, are you sick?" He asks, concerned even more than he was because he doesn't want her to be sick._

" _I was just thinking about things, you know all the things that had happened in this past year and how we got to where we are now, happy, newly engaged and almost parents. I was overwhelmed with thought and felt sick the next thing I knew I was pouring my guts out in the toilet. I haven't felt that sick in months." That made him smile again, making him realize that she's right it has been quite the year for them and even more so in the last few months with all the drama coming to an end and them getting ready to be parents that neither thought would actually happen at anytime in their lives._

" _Yeah, I get it I've been thinking about that too a lot lately. Even, only last year I would have never thought about being a father, hell I was still president of the Not A Father's Day website. But, when I think about that and how things are now in my life..." He pauses and she looks up into his beautiful deep blue shiny eyes and he continues. "I think about how sad I was then, and how much I still loved you. I can't even picture my life without you in it, I can't even picture that same life without our unborn child." He smiles and takes his hand and places it on her now rounded stomach._

 _The baby had been kicking a lot as of late and the first time it happened she didn't really feel it as a kick it was more like a hick up or a tiny punch but a punch that wasn't strong enough to feel pain from. But, it was a small kick and she thought nothing of it. Then, but then it happened again almost at the same time the day after that first time and ever since that night their unborn baby has been kicking up a storm. And, on this night he had been kicking right before her emotions won over the kicks and then went to throw up._

" _You know, I can't either. I don't know, if we hadn't hooked up and I never got knocked up who knows where we would be now." It's true, if it wasn't for that one night that changed their lives forever they both really don't know where they would be right now or where their lives would be._

" _I'm so happy, so lucky to have you in my life if it wasn't for you and my falling in love with you I don't think I would want this, my life before would still be spent picking up bimbos and sleeping with anyone in a skirt. But, if it wasn't for you, if I never met you I don't think my life would end up this way and I'm sure I would have still been single and womanizing with every chance I got." She gets it, they came into each others lives for a reason and that was to fall in love even if there was a passionate night that got them back together both knew they wouldn't be where they are right now._

" _Me too, I wouldn't have been here, sitting in bed every day ready to pop out a baby. A baby I never thought I would ever have, ever in my life. But, if I never met and fell in love with you I would have still been where I always thought I would be, working and making my way up the ladder with my career. But, my career is finally where I want it to be and I have you in my life. My, life is happy and I couldn't think of a life without you or our unborn child in it." They smile at each other and lean in to kiss, but only for a minute then they pull away._

"Yeah, we've waited for months to know what you guys are having. So, come on spill it." Lily, had been wanting to know for the last two months what Barney and Robin are having but because they let her and Marshall have Marvin first before they told them, they decided to let them bask in the new born baby spotlight. But, now since they already had their son and he's two months old now it was time for Barney and Robin to tell them what they're having before the hick ups come and she starts to lose her cool chill mom manor.

"Okay, since you really want to know." Barney starts, all four friends minus Barney and Robin lean forward in the booth to finally find out what their friends are having.

"We have been waiting two months. We're ready to know, so out with it." Marshall says, they had a bet on this, one that they already had when they had Marvin but it was time for them to know what they're having.

"Okay..." He pauses and Barney and Robin look at each other give each other a quick kiss on the lips then turn back to their friends.

"We. Are. Having. A..." They keep delaying this, the gang waits in anticipation and annoyance but finally. "We're having a boy." Robin finishes, and then the gang erupts into cheers and awes and Marshall hands over a 10 dollar bill to Lily and she smiles and says told ya.

"Oh, my, god another boy in the group that's awesome." Ted, who had been pretty quiet in this conversation this whole time finally says as he highfives Barney and congratulates him and Robin on their unborn son.

"We were a bit shocked that it was a boy but we're really happy that it's a boy." Robin, says telling them that they had thought it was going to be a girl and both of them thought it was going to be a girl and had pictured it too.

"We are all happy for you guys." Tracy says, in the last couple of months she had made herself into the group as her and Ted's relationship had slowly progressed and decided to commit to each other.

"Thanks, Tracy." Barney says with a smile, he really does like this Tracy girl she's really good for Ted and he's happy for him and a bit relieved that Ted is finally over Robin for good and has moved on to the right girl for him.

After this, the group shared food and drinks and caught up on what's been going on in their lives since the last time they were all together when they first met Tracy. Marshall and Lily told Barney and Robin to be aware of sleepless nights and even days, that they have been walking zombies since Marvin was born. They also told them that going back to a normal routine before the baby was even conceived, like work and drinking in bars will be far from their minds and that Robin should stay on leave from her job for at least another six months. Robin, hadn't thought of that but then it hits her that the life she once wanted she can no longer have and that causes a whole lot of problems for her and Barney in the next few weeks, it almost ruined their happiness.

But, until then Barney and Robin also came up with a name but that wasn't revealed on this night because the thought of what Lily just told Robin about going back to work had her tense up as she realized that this is really going to change her entire life, not just her personal life but also the career that she's always dreamed of having and not giving up for any guy that she was with. This is going to truly change her life and it's just sinking in that this could ruin the career she's been trying to achieve since she met Barney.

The ride back home was quiet and tense, Robin shuts her eyes and a light tear starts to fall from her eye as she starts to think about this and how it will effect her career. That's when Barney turns to her and sees her crying quietly in the dark as the cab gets closer to their apartment.

"Robin, is everything okay?" He asks, worried that something's happening with her or the baby but when she turns to him and starts to sob he realizes this isn't about the baby at all.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, pulling her into him as best he could in the back of a moving vehicle. He knows that something's got to her but doesn't quite know what it is.

"My career, that's what's wrong." She says, trying to control her emotions as the cab comes to a stop outside their apartment building.

And, once again they are quiet as Barney pays the cab and they exit it walking quietly into the building and upstairs to the apartment. He realizes now that this is going to be a longer night that he wanted it to be, both for him and for her. She goes right to the bedroom slamming the door as she enters the room behind her. Yep, this is going to be a long 24 hours for them maybe a week.


	18. Communication Is For The Better

Almost time for baby, but first some realizations need to be talked about between Barney & Robin. Their lives are about to change so they need to start talking more about the changes that they are about to take on. I wanted to show just what Robin really was thinking at Maclaren's, I said before that this chapter will be 24 hour later it's a little less than that but this is a conversation they both needed to have before having their son. So, enjoy the next few chapter will be a bit like a countdown to baby and then I will focus more on their wedding but I wanted to show just what they are both thinking in these two final months of her pregnancy.

* * *

In the last few months, possibly year Barney Stinson's life had become one wild roller coaster ride of emotions, gut wrenching confessions, a friendship that had almost ended (again), a breakup with the girl he had cheated on, an unexpected and unplanned pregnancy, another breakup for the woman he was in love with who was the one he cheated on his previous girlfriend with, a proposal and a new member in the gang. But, all that stuff that happened in his life in this past year and week doesn't compare to the fact that the woman he loves, is engaged to and is going to be the mother of his child is currently not talking to him.

After, realizing yesterday when they went to Maclaren's to meet the gang then getting the news that she will not get to go back to her usual, normal daily life she had lived before getting pregnant and deciding to be with Barney, because after all she was in love with him and is but the thought and impact that she had to take more time off from her job, just when she was at a place in her career where it was just beginning to get to where she's always wanted it to go. Now, she couldn't do that. She couldn't go back to the life she had before getting unexpectedly pregnant. Her job was her whole life, it's who she is and what she's always dreamed of it going. But, that's all going to come crashing down after years of trying to better her career and become something more in this business. Her career, was the only thing in her life that was most important to her, but now that's all going to go to hell after years of trying to become more of a success and less of a joke.

She, realized that for the first time since getting pregnant that she's going to have to give up her career, the career that is just becoming something, the something she's always wanted it to go. Her, career was the only thing keeping her going and it was her dream to be something in this business. She had no plans to getting pregnant or married, and in the last few months that's exactly what had happened to her once single independent life she once had. And, it really hit her when she found out that she couldn't just go right back to work after she has the baby, she had to stay at home for at least another six month to take care of her baby. And, her mind started to go to the dark side and she completely shut down as she did before baby, before falling so crazy and completely in love, before everything had happened in the last few months, before getting engaged, before her career had taken off into the direction she's always wanted it to go.

And, now she's laying in bed after crying for hours over the fact that she thinks her career will go down the crapper after so long trying to become something more in this business. She, had gone to the bedroom as soon as they came home from Maclaren's, they hadn't talked in hours and she didn't come out of the shell of their bedroom at all since she slammed the door angrily behind her shutting out Barney and the world around her. Her, life she thought was just starting to become something wonderful, she had her career, a career that was just starting to move forward into a successful one, a newly engaged fiance and a baby only a couple of months away from having. It was all just too much to handle even after she thought she was happy with where her life is right now and after everything happened with Ted and all the stress she had faced in the last few months. It was all so overwhelming that the moment she was told that she had to stay home for at least another six months after having the baby, it was all hitting her full force with emotions.

Barney, had been really worried about her. She had completely shut down and shut him out and hadn't talked to him in over 24 hours. He, had tried though, to talk to her but she had locked the bedroom door not allowing him to go inside, not even to get a fresh suit to change into for this new day. She was openly weeping, he could hear her pretty clearly through the door. He felt really bad and is now blaming himself for getting Robin pregnant (it's not like they were planning on sleeping together it just happened and with them they were never ones to just kiss without the passion of the moment becoming too strong to control), it's who they are and it's why their relationship is so deeply passionate but it's also why they're both stubborn when it comes to stopping themselves from wrecking havoc out of stupid decisions. Decisions, they were both aware of, awake to know of and wanted but now all the things, everything they had been through in the last few months could all come crashing down around them and this could just be the thing to break the blissful bubble they had been in since they got engaged.

Robin's, job was her whole life and now that isn't just the only big thing in her life. She's, going to be a mom, she's going to be having this baby in just two months, 6 weeks time and she's going to be getting married. She's engaged and having a baby, and it's all so overwhelming that her life is changing so much that she couldn't hold back her anger, frustration and stance on not having children which is why she's sulking and crying this whole night into the next morning.

"Come, on Robin I know this is hard for you to have sink in but this is reality. This is your reality, now and you can't keep shutting me out of whatever emotion or thought you feel. I'm going to be your husband and like it or not you are pregnant, you are going to be having our baby in just a few weeks and you can't overly stress yourself out." He pauses, Barney had been standing by the bedroom door for 10 minutes, talking through the door waiting for Robin to respond to him or really just open the damn door.

He gets it, really he understand that she's upset about this. But, it's not going to completely mess up her career and the achievements that she's been having for two years now. Just, because she was going to have a baby, didn't mean her career is going to change even if she takes those extra six months of leave. He, knows she hates this but also she knows that she was the one who said that she was happy and ready for the next step in their lives: Baby, and now she could easily just change her mind about all of this and end up unhappy and then where does that leave him and their relationship?

There was still no sound coming from the room, no movement, no talking, nothing of a response coming from her and that worried him and his nerves. He could just break down the door and open the lock somehow but decided to give up and walked away.

Robin, on the other end of the door had listened to what Barney had just told her and the things he had tried to tell her since last night. But, her mind of going a little off track. She is happy, she's where she wants her life to go at this time in her life. She has her fiance, she loves him more than she even thought possible and he loves her. But, she doesn't think it's enough, even though she's happy and in love and wants to marry Barney. She's upset for another reason, she's okay about being pregnant and having this baby with him but the overwhelming thoughts that overlapped her happiness is her lingering concern about what will happen with her career.

It, takes another 20 minutes for Robin to really think about the fact that she won't be able to return to her normal life of the past and just have a career to fall back on. It, took her sometime to really have this sink in, it's such a life changing thing something she had never wanted to happen, but it is. She's having this baby (her son), she wants this, she wants her son and the life she has now but what is going to happen to her career and most importantly her relationship with Barney now that she's putting something ahead of the thing she's always wanted: Her career.

"Okay, so let's just say I take the extra time off from my job. Then, what will happen? Will I still have a job?, Will it change my entire career, would I have to chose between you, our son and my career? I just..." she had comes out of the room spilling all this out in one breath without Barney getting any word in on his end.

He had been sitting calmly on the couch watching TV and drinking a beer (and it's only 9am) how is he drinking at this time in the day? Is her first thought but then that didn't concern her at this moment. His drinking early in the morning, didn't really make her change the things she wanted to say. So, he let's her continue as he listened to what she wanted to say.

"It's just so overwhelming and life changing. I have always lived my life on this one route way, and now it's changing. What is going to happen if someone better and more important than I am comes into WNN and takes over my job and my current head anchor position?" She's rambling on and on but her voice was getting more and more emotional you can genuinely hear the worry in her voice after hours of just being pure angry and upset.

"That's not possible, plus you're the most important person at the station and still hotter than anyone who comes along at the station too. You're always ambitious and goal oriented there's no way you're going to lose your job especially not to anyone better or hotter than you." He would have laughed or made a joke about a hotter more younger chick but that is the old Barney. The new Barney, he's concerned, caring and loving in this moment.

"I know, it's just that when I go back to work I don't know if it's going to be like it was before I got pregnant or before when I was still getting horrible early morning TV shows. I don't want to be a one time personality, I want to continue being the success I've always set out to be." Her voice is more of a squeaky teary kind of tone, she was really freaked out about her career going down the crapper.

Or, maybe it isn't that. Maybe, she's becoming more aware that there's only two months left to go before they have their son. He, thinks she's not upset or angry about what will happen with her career/job. She's worried that she's not going to be a good mother.

That's when it hits Barney that Robin isn't freaking out about her career she's freaking out about her pending motherhood.

"Aw, come here." He says, she had been sitting down for a bit while her emotions get the best of her rambling on and on about her job. He pulls her into him and she easily rests her head on his shoulder as more tears come down her already wet cheeks. He laughs and smiles as he kisses her head, this really isn't about her job or about their relationship it's about being a mom.

"Look, you don't have to worry about it okay. I'm here, with you through it all. I know, you're worried about being a mother. I'm also worried about how I will be as a father, but as long as we're in this together and are a team in this whole parenting thing. We will be fine, we might mess up a little at this parenting thing but we will be fine in the end. There's nothing to worry about." She looks at him, more like stares at him as he talks, reading her like a book. Has he always known her this well? Even without saying that she's actually worried about her job and career but is worried and scared about being a mother. That's something she never thought of herself doing, she's never wanted to be a mother and knew she wouldn't be a good one. It's why she's never really thought about being a mother before getting unexpectedly knocked up. But, the way he just seemed to know what she was really thinking and why she's worried and upset, which she isn't upset about being pregnant or being a mother just the fact that she's scared about how she will handle being a parent.

"How, do you know what I was really thinking? How do you know just the right thing to say without me saying it?" She's not at all shocked that he saw through her mini breakdown she's just trying to figure out when he knew how to read her mind.

"It's a gift. More like a 'Scherbatsky mind reader' thing, plus I was kind of freaking out a little too over being a father. I mean, me, Barney Stinson being a dad. The king of Not A Fathers Day, I mean come on who would have thought I would be a father in a few weeks let alone be a completely committed one woman man? Plus, I know you better than you think I do. We're so much alike that way, you say you're worried about your career kicking the bucket but you were just so emotional that you locked yourself in the bedroom all night long bawling your eyes out over a job. A job, that you're wonderful at, a job you know very well you can do the news in your sleep. You weren't emotional over losing your job you were emotional and scared about being a mother." She just stares up into his eyes, there's this shine to his deep blues, a shine she's never really seen before. The way he looks at her, it gives her stomach little butterflies, she guesses it's just the baby kicking her lightly but it isn't. It's something entirely different and new.

"I love you." She suddenly says, not breaking the staring contest they were doing. Because, it's true it was in this moment when she realizes she doesn't have to be scared about being a mother because she's going to have the best support beside her, he's going to be an incredible father.

"I love you too." They kiss for a few minutes before she pulls away a little.

"I was freaking out about being a mother. All the talk last night about birth and motherhood, all the things that were said it was all a bit scary. The whole being upset about my career thing, it wasn't really about that. It was more of the fact that I don't know how I will be as a mother." And, they're back to being serious as they break apart from the hold they had around each other and sit up on the ouch.

"You're going to be an amazing mother. I know you will be, you have already taken great care of our son and taken as much precaution as you could to protect him. Plus, you have taken care of me before and you know kind of drugged me to sleep." She laughs at the memory of taking care of him when he was so sick he annoyed her the entire time, having to drug him with medicine to get him to sleep to stop bugging her. It's a memory she will always remember, it had her being worried about him prior to taking care of him and helping him get better, well standing on his feet again after she drugged him.

"I'm sorry, I freaked out on you last night. I didn't mean to shut you out, I should have told you what I was thinking before I got suddenly mad about my career." He, doesn't care about her being mad about her career he's just glad that she admitted that he was right about her initial freak out.

"It's okay, but you don't have to start doing that again. I want us to talk and be open with each other, I don't want to be like we were when we were dating. Our communication skills lacked then and it was one of the reasons we broke up before we really knew what was breaking us up. We can't be like that now, we're going to be parents soon. Not talking and communicating well is not good for any relationship let alone ours and it was a bigger issue than we wanted it to be. We were so much better at talking as friends but once we fell in love that went out the window and somehow I lost you before I even realized what was happening to lose you." She, realizes for once since their breakup that it was also kind of her own fault that they broke up, not communicating with him better and really talking things out. They ended up in fights because they couldn't express themselves with words instead they always communicated with sex and it ruined the relationship faster than they wanted it to.

"I agree, let's be more open, honest and talk things through. We need to do that even more now that we're going to have a baby, a little son who needs us to be there for him and to communicate in a better way." They, both needed to change a little more regarding the way the handled things within the relationship, they can't start useless stupid fights and end them with sex without talking it through, because that was so healthy before.

She, knows now that he's going to be there. By her side, being a great father to their son and this conversation was a good start for them to change a few things within their relationship before the baby is born. They can't be like they once were, it wasn't healthy keeping things inside and from each other. It's how they got into the mess they were in last year that ended in an unexpected and unplanned pregnancy over not talking about their feelings that were obviously still there for both of them.

"If anything, we have proof of our communication skill at its best." She says, rubbing her stomach.

He settles a hand on hers and smiles down at her stomach/their baby (wow, this is real, it's becoming so real now that they are actually going to be parents in just a few weeks) then looks up at her looking at him.

"I'm glad at least that one oops moment of communication was actually a good thing for our relationship. It brought us back together and parents to be. If anything, sometimes if you have any other feelings on any kind of subject sometimes it's good to not say anything." Now, that was supposed to be a joke and luckily she laughed then pulled him in for a kiss.

"You will be an amazing dad." She finally tells him after thinking it for sometime.

Maybe, falling in love with the right man and having his child(s) was what her alone, single, sad life had been missing. She knows now that having Barney as the father of her child is going to be a great thing for their son and herself.


	19. Telling The Parents Part 1

So, we are almost there it's almost time for baby but first we have to tell the parents. I wanted for the next four chapters to be all about Barney and Robin telling their parents about them having a baby and getting married, after that I will focus on the birth of the baby in another two chapters. This, was supposed to be all in one chapter, they were supposed to tell their families much sooner than they are now but there were other things that had to be focused on before they even told their parents/families. So, that's what these next two chapters will be about.

I am so not done with this story at all there is so much more to do with this so I hope people are still reading this because it's going to be a while until this story ends. This, might be the longest story I have done yet but I'm not sure how many chapters I will do, I will possibly do some future chapters as well so it will be a long while until this story is complete. But, until then enjoy these next two chapters.

* * *

"Yes, mom I have some news. I would like to come see you this weekend. Do, you have sometime to spare for me?" Barney, had been talking to his mom for ten minutes now trying to find the right way to tell her that he wants to go see her.

In, a week he and Robin are going to have their son. But, Barney hadn't yet told his mother that he's not only going to get married but he is also going to be a father in the next week. Barney, had always told his mother everything that was going on in his life, for as long as he could remember since he moved out of his childhood home and into the adult world. He, always told his mother what was going on in his life. But, because of how hectic and crazy it has been for him and for Robin in the last few months. He, hadn't found the right time to tell his mother that he's going to be a father and is going to be getting married. He, is going to be a father in a week and he hadn't once let his mother know that there is going to be a grandchild, her grandson coming into the world soon. So, the last thing he had to do before he has his son is to tell his mother that he's going to be a father, which in someways he should have done months ago but because of everything happening then, he couldn't find the right time to tell her about this very big event that's about to happen in his life.

So, that's why the first thing he did when he woke up this morning was call his mother to tell her that he's going to be paying her a visit this upcoming Saturday to break this news to her. He, was really worried about what she might say to this news, especially because Robin's been pregnant for 9 months and he not once told her about this. So, she might be a little mad about this fact but he hopes that she understands his reasons on why he hadn't told her about this at all in the last nine months.

"Okay, yes I'm free when are you coming?" Loretta, asks wondering why her son sounds really odd over the phone but she doesn't say anything about that.

"Great, Saturday afternoon 2 o'clock." He, says keeping his voice at a normal volume.

"Okay, then see you then." They, hang up after they had talked for quite a bit about random things before Barney could ask her if she's free for this Saturday.

He, really wanted to tell her about this news but he needed to tell her in person and possibly without Robin since she really can't go and would likely cause drama that he doesn't want to happen. Robin's, health has been good in the last two months and there hasn't been anything that had happened since the last health emergency early on into her pregnancy.

So, that settles it. Barney will go see his mother on Saturday to tell her his news and he hopes that she doesn't overreact to this news especially since it's only a week away until the baby is born.

"So, this is either going to go well or it's going to blow up in our faces. Whichever way this does go, at least my mother will know that she's going to be a grandma in a weeks time." Barney, says as he puts his phone on the kitchen counter then walks over to Robin who is sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Well, at least she will know. Without me there, maybe it won't be so bad if it's just you there to tell her this surprising yet kind of late news." Robin, says putting her magazine down on the coffee table then sets her attention to the man sitting next to her, who looks a bit nervous and worried about what his mom will do or say to the news that she's going to be a grandmother in the next week.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just a little worried that the late news won't be taken in a happy 'I'm going to be a grandma' kind of way and not the 'why would you tell me now, 9 month later?' and then you know not having her talk to me for 9 months because I kept this not so new news from her for 9 months." He, was trying to be more sarcastic but it comes out more worried than he wanted it to.

"Don't worry about it, if you need me to talk to her too I can do that if it does happen to blow up in our faces." She is also worried about what Loretta will say to this news, the fact that her son is having a son of his own in just a week and had kept this news and the fact that he's engaged from his mother all this time might not go as well as they want it to. But, Loretta is the kind of person who doesn't get mad over things that they both needed to keep to themselves, even from their friends who didn't know about this for weeks after, so they hope Loretta doesn't hold a grudge against her or doesn't talk to her son for 9 months it would be bad to welcome their son into the world in chaos. So, she hopes that Loretta won't get too upset over them keeping this a secret, or not so much a secret since everyone but their respective families know about these facts in their lives.

"What, I am worried about is my parents. My, dad will no doubt not respond to this in a good or kind way. He will freak, and start putting down my life's decisions. My, mom will probably be okay with the news but talk mostly about herself. So, maybe Loretta won't be as bad as my parents on this subject. Plus, she will be really happy to find out that she _really_ is going to be a grandmother in just a week." Robin, isn't too worried about what Loretta will say to this news but she is really worried about what her father will say. She, can hear it now. He, will tell her in a disappointed tone that he's disappointed and ashamed to have a daughter who doesn't respect him and doesn't seem to take her life seriously.

He would not be happy about this, especially 9 months late. So, starting with Loretta in telling their families about this not so new news will have to start there for now. Maybe, Robin won't even tell her parents until after they have the baby. That, will be so much easier and less stressful especially since she will be having this baby in a week. Loretta, is a much more understanding and easy going person so Robin hopes that this will go over better with her than her own parents.

"After, I tell my mom I will be with you tomorrow when you call your father to tell him this news. You're, probably going to need me by your side when he starts to say or do things that won't be good for your stress levels." They, were going to contact her dad the next day after Barney finally told his own mother about the fact that he's going to be a father. But, Robin thinks it might be better to tell her mother first, instead of her father who will no doubt blow up at her when he hears that she's pregnant, not only that but will be having the baby in just a weeks time. So, she thinks it's better to just maybe talk to her mother first and tell her the news before she tells her father.

"But, what if I wait with telling my father. I know what his reaction will be, it's not going to be a happy 'I'm going to be a grandfather' way it will be more like 'RJ, I am very disappointed in you. To get yourself knocked up before you even figure out what you're going to do with your career' sort of way. He is not going to be very happy about this. I think it might be better to just tell my mom and maybe my sister because they will be more understanding than my father will be." She, says this more to herself but out loud so he can hear.

Maybe, that's a good idea. To, tell her mother and sister first before her father who will no doubt start to overly stress Robin out and in the ninth month of pregnancy she really doesn't need to be stressed out. She's, literally about to pop she doesn't need any distractions or drama around her at this moment. So, he thinks it's better to just tell her mother first then they can tell her father once they have the baby.

"You, know what that isn't such a bad idea. You, can't stress yourself out or get upset that's not good for you or the baby especially the baby when you are about to have said baby. Maybe, we should tell your father after the baby is born so we both won't have to get upset or stressed out over his reaction." Sometimes, Robin is really glad to have Barney by her side in this. He, really does understand her better than anyone, the last year has been so chaotic and messy that telling her father this news won't be a good idea. So, they won't tell her father at least until after the baby is born.

"Okay, so the plan is I will tell my mother tomorrow. You, will tell your mother and sister only and sometime after the baby is born we will tell your father together because we both agree that that's a better thing to do for all of our stress levels." This, sounds like a much better way to tell their families. He, also has to tell his brother but he is hoping that James will be there when he tells his mother tomorrow.

"Yes. I am glad we are doing this. I mean, in a week we are going to have a son. A, son who is going to need us not to be stressed out, I want to bring him into this world in a good way without any drama because the last year was all drama and stress. I, just hope once this news is out that it won't be a bigger problem after the year we had." It, was a very crazy dramatic year but they both want to welcome their son into the world without drama, so that's what they hope will happen when their son is born.

"I'm really happy, Robin I can't wait to have our son. He will come into this world without any drama and we will hopefully keep the stress away from him if there is any stress in the next week." Which, is possible but both hope it's not going to be like that for their son.

"Me, too. You, know it's crazy only a year ago I didn't even think about babies. But, now I can't take my mind off the fact that I'm going to be a mother in just a few days. I, never thought I would ever be a mother, I never wanted to be a mother but the thought of not having our son in that picture, seems so unreal to me now. Before, I didn't care about things like the sex of our baby or baby names. But, now I can't even begin to stop thinking about all that stuff. But, the one thing that was on my mind a year ago..." she, pauses and looks down at her engagement ring on her finger then looks up again smiling through the tears that are forming in her eyes right now, at her fiance realizing that for the first time in a year that her life is completed.

She, doesn't need to think about the fact that she was losing Barney to another woman. Or, pretend that she's happy with the life she was living, she was carefree and single but wasn't happy with where her life was going then. But, now she couldn't begin to imagine her life without Barney and their son in it.

"Was, you. And, us. I was in this deep state of denial and sadness and pretended to be okay with you dating Nora but truth is I wasn't. I thought I lost you, I was not in a good place then but the fact that I was in love with you and you were happy with Nora made me miserable. So, miserable that I found myself kissing you and then sleeping with you, which created this little guy. If, we never slept together I'm pretty sure I would have been still in denial and in pain over the thought of losing you. I, thought I lost you but if that situation with us didn't happen I would have still been deeply depressed and pretending that I was okay with you dating another woman." He, looks at her with this smile this is the first time that she truly poured her heart out to him like this that it kind of threw him a little.

If, he knew how deeply she felt about him he would have been with her much sooner than they were. This, baby probably wouldn't have happened at all or ever. If, he knew this he would have been with her sooner and he probably would have proposed, he would propose to her a million times just to show her how much he loves her and is serious about them being together. Kevin and Nora wouldn't have happened if they weren't so stupid and clueless to their feelings for each other.

"Aw, Robin if I knew you were feeling this way. I would have been with you sooner than I was, there wouldn't have been a second chance with Nora, I would have been with you because I loved _you_. I still, without a single doubt in my mind would have been with you because I loved you, if you just told me how you felt about me. That's, why I was so confused and weird about my feelings for you that night on the boat. I still loved you, so much I never stopped. I had been really, in my own misery because I thought I had lost you too. After, all you chose two different guys over me. But, I would have been with you if you just said something." Barney's, mind was going crazy that night on the boat that he said whatever he could think of at the time so he can get out of that messy situation they were in.

Robin, really and truly did love him then but never said anything. In, fact she was completely silent on her end of those feelings. If, he knew this then then maybe things wouldn't have been the way they are now. Although, if they got all the way to sleeping together, there would still be a baby. But, if he knew this sooner he would be with her and then they would definitely not be having a baby at all.

"I know, I should have been honest with myself and with you then. I was just as confused and freaked out that night, but it was true then. I was, deeply in love with you and had been for months prior to us sleeping together. I was just so scared that you didn't feel that way about me, since you were with Nora. And, I wasn't sure if you were ready for that kind of commitment yet. But, truth is those were all excuses. I was just scared that if we got back together and talked that night that it might end the way it did the last time. Then, I would have lost you and I just couldn't let that happen. So, I kept chickening out to tell you the truth. That, I was in love with you and I wanted to be with you more than you know. So, I chickened out about three times before our little night together happened. But, that is the truth. I loved you, I love you but I was always afraid of losing you if we did get back together." She, looks saddened and honest, her eyes are screaming at him right now telling him that this is the honest truth.

She, really was in love with him and he was oblivious to that. Truth, is this is the same reason why he was saying the things he was on the boat, he was always scared of losing her so he sabotaged himself and in the end she chose another guy. He's still not over that, but he doesn't hold it against her if he did they wouldn't be together now.

He, takes her hand in his smiling down at their hands connected together. Connected to each others, and he thinks to himself that he is never ever going to let her hand leave from his grasp ever again. They, are in this together forever and are going to have a baby in just a few days. Everything, that had happened, happened for a reason but it all brought them back together and nothing they did then will be regretted, because they are together, they are a family forever and that is never going to change again. They, are both committed to each other and to be a family, which neither thought would ever happen.

"Robin, Scherbatsky. I loved you then, and I love you more and more with each day. There hasn't been a day that goes by without me falling more and more in love with you. So, if you ever doubt me again, or think that I want to run away from us, from this life together then you need to talk to me. Tell, me what you are thinking because if we end up doing what we did when we were dating then it's likely that I would lose you, I can't and won't have that happen again. So, promise me that if you have any doubts about my commitment to us, to this family. Tell, me because I can't lose you again." They, are both in tears at this point but they both know that what he's saying is true.

They, can't lose each other again and can't let things linger inside them because that's what broke them up before. They, can not do that again especially with a baby in the mix, losing each other isn't an option for them, so that's what they are going to do from now on. Their, future together doesn't start out with secrets, lies, misunderstandings, grudges and holding things back from each other. Losing, each other can never happen so that's what's going to happen from now until forever.

Robin, had called her mother after this to tell her the news about them having a baby and getting married. She, wanted to call her and get this over with so that's what she did.

"So, mom I want to tell you something. It's very important so you can't interrupt me while I'm talking okay." Her, mother nods her head and says okay.

"I wanted to tell you something, it's very big but you can't get overly excited or overwhelmed with this news because I really need you to understand why I'm telling you this news now." Robin, tries to keep her voice as calm and normal as she can as she talks to her mother over the phone.

She, wants this to be all out and over with. She can't keep this from her parents but telling her father isn't an option right now due to her not wanting to be stressed out over his reaction to the news. So, the next best option is to tell her mother about what's going on in her life. She, hasn't talked to her in months? Probably years, they really were never that close, like Barney is with his mother. But, telling her mother this news needs to be over with so she can move on and not worry about this any longer than she has to.

"What's, going on Robin?" Her, mother is calm and has Robin's full attention now which is good because the minute she called her, Genevieve started rambling on and on and she didn't get to talk until now.

"Well, I have some important news to share with you. Mom, I am pregnant." She, starts wanting to get this more important part of her news out first because she has been putting this off for 9 months so it was time to just rip off the band aid and tell her that she is going to be a grandma next week.

"What? Wow, honey that's wonderful." Genevieve, shouted through the phone causing Robin to pull the phone away from her ear.

Well, that was the more easier part the next part might not be.

"And, I'm 9 months pregnant. I am going to have the baby next week." Robin, tells her and after this the phone is dead silent on her mother's end of the line.

"Mom, are you there?" Robin, wonders if her mother had hung up but a minute later her mother speaks up again.

"I'm sorry, what? You're going to have the baby next week." Genevieve's voice gets louder as she talks and Robin knows that her mother isn't too happy that she kept this important thing in her life from her all this time.

"Yes. I am really, really sorry for not telling you sooner. But, the last few months has been crazy for me and my health wasn't so good early on into the pregnancy so I really didn't tell anyone for sometime after I found out that I was pregnant. I did mean to tell you, but everything's just been crazy and chaotic but I just wanted to let you know that if you want to come next week to New York, I will be having the baby and thought you would like to be there for the birth." The, more she talks her mother's voice becomes normal again which is likely a good sign.

"Wow, I can't believe it. I'm going to be a grandmother. This, is great news I'm a little disappointed that you waited this long to tell me but I am really happy and excited that I am going to be a grandma soon." Robin, breaths a sigh of relief feeling more better than she was a little while ago when her mother freaked out over not telling her this news for months. Nine, months to be exact.

"Great, if you want to come to New York for the birth. I will be giving birth on Wednesday. You, can visit me either before I have the baby on Tuesday or after I have the baby. Whichever, day you want but I just wanted to let you know that I would be fine if you were there with me." Robin, really wants her mom there with her when she gives birth but knows her mother has issues with flying. Robin, still hopes that her mother will make it despite her flying fears.

"Um, yeah. You, know I hate flying. How am I supposed to get there?" Genevieve asks, she is so terrified of flying on planes but really wants to be there for her daughter and wants to meet her first grandchild.

"You, can try a train. If, you leave tomorrow then you can be here by Wednesday. I can even pay the expenses if you like, in fact Barney insisted that he can pay the fare if you need him to." And, the mention of Barney throws Genevieve off her thinking pattern, as she freezes at the mention of the name Barney, whom she hadn't heard about in over two years.

"Barney? Why would he help pay for my trip dear?" Genevieve is lost, she's confused about this name. She, knows Robin had mentioned him in the past but hasn't talked much about him as of late. So, she wonders how Barney is involved in this situation and why he wants to pay for her trip to New York.

"Barney's," she smiles at his name for a second. She really is happy, she can't believe she does this whenever his name is mentioned or he walks into a room she always has the same smile plastered over her face. It, hasn't gone away since they got engaged.

"Barney, is the father. My, baby's father." Robin, says and another silent moment settles in as Genevieve has this other important factor in Robin's life mentioned.

"Wow, are you two back together?" Genevieve, asks not knowing if Robin is having this baby alone or if Barney is involved as well. She, didn't even think about who the father is, she was just excited about being a grandmother, even if the news is a bit late to know about.

"Yes, we are together. In fact, we are engaged." Robin, says still smiling at the thought of Barney and them being engaged it's still crazy for her to think that she is engaged to Barney. That's, something she never thought she would see happen, ever.

"Wow, honey that's great. Why, did you wait until now to tell me all of this? I mean, I'm thrilled that I am going to be a grandmother but I was hoping to be more apart of your life. But, I am so happy to hear this news. I will be on a train tomorrow, are you sure you want to pay for my trip?" She asks, not really sure about this yet but doesn't mind if her daughter or soon to be son-in-law pays for her trip to see her grandchild being born.

"I know, I am sorry I told you so late but if you come here I will talk to you more better in person. And, yes Barney and I will pay for your trip if that's okay. We, can wire you the money in like an hour." Genevieve is over the moon with excitement, she can't believe it but is so excited to go see her daughter and to see her grandchild being born.

"Alright, then I will be there as soon as I can." Genevieve says, Robin is really happy and grateful that her mom didn't freak out even more about this, but is glad that her mom is going to come see her and the baby. Because, her son really does need his grandmother in his life.

The, next day Barney goes to see his mother to tell her about his news. He, hopes that she will take this news as well as Genevieve did but he shall find out in just a minute or so.

He, knocks on the door and his mother opens it smiling.

"Wuv, wuv it's so good to see you. It's been a while." Loretta says, hugging her son.

They, go inside and Barney prepares himself for whatever reaction his mother will have to this news. Without, Robin there with him for support he has to deal with this on his own so he hopes that Loretta doesn't freak out the way Genevieve did.


	20. Telling The Parents Part 2 (The Birth)

This, was going to be completely different but I think it's the right way to go. So, the next couple of chapters are going to focus on Barney, Robin, the baby's birth and after that because I am moving on to the next chapter of B/R's life and want to focus on their wedding soon so I like this chapter because I think it's handled good, meaning the birth of the baby and the changes that are going to be happening with the story.

* * *

Barney, knew that this was going to be hard. Telling, his mother that he's going to be a father in just a few days and is going to be getting married within the next year. He, wanted this to go smoothly but he also knew that it might not go over so good because of the fact that he's been holding this back from her for months, and hadn't told her about what was going on with his life. Having a baby and getting engaged without telling her probably won't go as smoothly as he wants it to go. But, he's going to try to smoothly get this out in a good way without his mother being so mad at him for holding these very important things going on in his life back from him for nine months. He, hopes she won't get too mad or overwhelmed with this news and hoped that this doesn't blow up in his face.

When, Robin talked to her mother, her mother seemed to take it okay but was kind of taken aback by the news that Robin is pregnant and it's the ninth month of pregnancy. The, fact that she is having the baby so soon without telling her mother much earlier threw Robin's mother off a little but over all she took the news better than they thought. So, he hoped that telling his own mother this news would go as good as it went with Robin's mother so they can go into the next week without any problems or holding things back from their respective families.

"So, mom I wanted to talk to you about something. It's very important, you can not get upset or angry with the news I am about to tell you." Barney and Loretta are sitting down in the living room of his mother's new apartment. He, wants to tell her this news and is trying to start this conversation off in a light and settled tone. He, can't have this blow up at him and she needs to keep calm and don't get too worked up over this news. It, is important to him that she listens and understands why he is telling her this news at this late time and she needs to keep herself calm, cool and collected without getting to mad at him for keeping this from her for this amount of time.

"Okay. So, what is your important news?" Loretta asks, wanting to know what her son wants to tell her that she needs to keep cool about. She, wonders if this is good news or bad news and if it's going to devastate her or make her happy whatever it is she's ready to know what it's about.

"Well, first off I am engaged." Barney, starts this conversation off in a way that is easy before he tells her the more important news.

"Oh, wow. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone. Who are you engaged to?" She, asks wanting to know who her son is marrying and who this girl was.

"You, remember Robin." She, shakes her head remember her son's friend also girlfriend from a couple of years ago.

"Well, we recently got back together and we are now engaged." Barney, wanted to tell his mother this easier part of his news, even though he and Robin have been together for months now he still wanted to make her believe that he isn't just marrying her because she's pregnant. But, because they are in love and are committed to a life together, something his mother wanted for him a few years ago around the time he was in love with Robin.

"Oh, okay well that's great dear. I knew Robin was someone special when I first met her and then when you dated she seemed like a great woman, someone I could see you with." Barney, smiles at that last part because it's nice that his mother thinks that Robin is good for him, that she can see he can have a future with Robin which could be a good sign that Loretta will take this news better than he thought.

"Well, we are in love. We, want to spend our lives together and I know she has been the one I want to be with for the rest of my life for a long time now. So, I'm really happy. I came here to tell you this and something else. Something, that sure it is unexpected especially for Robin and myself but we are both happy, settled and ready for this next step in our lives together." Barney, slowly wanted to pace this in a way where his mother wouldn't freak out over so that's what he's doing now.

Telling, Loretta that he's engaged was a good way to not have Loretta upset, angry or misunderstanding the situation. The, situation being that Robin is pregnant and has been for nine months and he kept this from her for this whole time. He, wants to ease into the more important news without Loretta thinking that he and Robin are only together because she got unexpectedly knocked up and weren't even together at the time. But, she has to understand that this isn't just happening because they are having a baby. This, is happening because they are in love, happy, settled and want to spend the rest of their lives together, and this has absolutely nothing to do with just having a baby unexpectedly.

"Next step?" Loretta, looks at him with an odd look wondering what he's going to say next with his news.

"Yeah, Robin and I are expecting a baby." The moment he said the word baby Loretta's face lit up brightly clearly happy and not in shock about this.

She's, taking this news much more better than he thought. Maybe, the next thing he will say about this won't be too bad either and she will be still happy with this very unexpected news.

"Oh, my I'm going to be a grandmother?" She says, after she hugs her son and they pulls apart. She's still happy about this and is remaining positive so the next part won't be so bad he thought and hoped.

"Yeah, and we are really happy about it and committed to this life we're having together." Loretta, is shocked but really happy that she's going to be a grandma and isn't taking this news as bad as he thought at first.

"I'm really happy for you. So, where is Robin why isn't she here with you?" Loretta, asks wondering where her new daughter-in-law is and wanting for her to be here with Barney to tell her this news which to her is wonderful.

"She's at home. She couldn't come so I came alone, she says hello though. Her, pregnancy hasn't been a smooth one and needs the rest." Loretta's face turned from a happy smile to a sad frown but she understands why Robin couldn't come and tell her this news together with Barney.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is she okay?" Concerned, Loretta hoped that there isn't anything too harmful or bad going on with Robin's pregnancy because she knows how that is and wonders if this pregnancy is bad because of health issues or something going on with the baby.

"Yes. She's fine, she's home resting and is fine. It's, just that the pregnancy has not been a great one, she's had some complications, health risks but right now she's fine and healthy so is the baby." Relieved, Loretta nodded putting her hand over her heart glad to hear that Robin is fine and healthy and there is nothing to worry about with concerns to Robin or her grandchild.

"That's, great to hear I'm glad she's okay." Barney, smiles lightly thanking god that Robin, the baby and the both of them equally are healthy and doing well especially now that there is only a few days left to go before they have the baby.

"Yeah, it is. So, I also wanted to tell you that we are going to be having the baby next week." Loretta's face turned again from happy and relieved to a confused and/or disappointed look which changes the conversation and atmosphere of the conversation.

"What? You're having the baby next week?" Barney, only nodded noticing that his mother doesn't look happy about this which he knew would happen, even though he thought this wasn't going to change how she feels about this news and being a grandma.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for keeping this from you for this long but because Robin and I have had a lot of things to deal with including her health and the baby's health things just got too hectic and I didn't find a good time to tell you this because of everything that was going on with us. But, I am sorry for keeping this from you, we didn't really tell anyone for a while and we also just told Robin's mother so I am sorry but I didn't mean to keep it from you and Robin didn't either but with the things going on in our lives these last few months. We, just didn't have the right time to tell both her family and mine. But, we are both sorry and hope you understand why we didn't tell you this sooner than we did." Loretta, still doesn't look completely happy with the way Barney is telling this news and he hoped that she understands and finds a way to forgive him for keeping this a secret for this long.

"Okay, I'm a little shocked that you kept this from me for this amount of time but I can forgive you for keeping it from me this long. So, you are having the baby next week?" Loretta, is going to put her concerns and feelings about this aside and let this news sink in so she can have a relationship with her grandchild. There, is no hard feeling over this but she is still in shock over being kept from this very important news for this amount of time.

"Yes, we should be having the baby on Wednesday it's a scheduled C-section because of all the concerns with both Robin and the baby. So, we should be going into the hospital on Tuesday and Robin and I would like you to be there." All, the disappointment, concerns and feelings were pushed aside after this and Loretta's smile came back and said she would like to be there for the birth of her grandchild.

"So, I also would like for James to come as well and I haven't had the time to talk to him so if you wouldn't mind can you possibly talk to him and tell him my news and see if he can come see me and his nephew on Wednesday as well." And, the smile on Loretta's face turned from light to bright and big now finding out that her grandchild is going to be a grandson.

"Wow, wait. I'm having a grandson? You are going to have a son?" Just saying this brought her to tears, and she hasn't cried in along time which was good for her because she needed some good news for once and is over the moon about this, her concern and disappointment are now all gone and she's incredibly happy.

"Yes, so I'm guessing that you're going to be there on Wednesday." They, both laugh a little at this but it's good to break the tension a few minutes earlier.

"Of course, why would I miss that." She's so excited and happy about this which is a huge relief to him and gives him good news to tell Robin when he goes home in a little while.

"Okay, so as I asked can you do me that favor and call James for me and tell him my news I want him to be there too?" Barney's announcement as been a shockingly wonderful news, possibly the best news she's ever had or heard and she can't wait to meet her new grandson.

"Yes, of course I will and would you tell Robin I said hi and ask her if she can give me a call I would love to talk to her before Wednesday." They, were standing by the door ready for Barney to leave but he wants to be sure that Loretta will call his brother with his news and she wants to get to know her new daughter in law so she hopes that she can talk to Robin before she has the baby on Wednesday.

"Um, sure I think she would like to talk to you too." It's a fact, Robin has always liked Loretta and ever since she fell in love with Barney, Robin thinks of Loretta as a mother she never had and over the years the two most important women in Barney's life has gotten to like and know each other which was really great to see.

When, they were dating Loretta and Robin had gotten somewhat close and Barney hoped that both women can get along because that would be wonderful for him because he doesn't want the women he equally loves to be enemies and hate each other because no matter what Robin is more important than his mother is and he doesn't want to pick between them. And, he wants them to get along so they can have a good life together and Loretta can see her grandson without any problems coming in between them or Barney.

"Okay, I gotta get back home but I'll talk to you this week and see you on Wednesday." Barney, kisses his mother on the cheek and then leaves happy that Loretta took this news better than he thought and is ready for the next step in his life and his life with Robin and his son.

Robin, is sitting on the couch when he comes home searching the TV for something to watch and eating some chicken for her dinner, because that's all she could make since she can't really cook while being pregnant and she can't stand on her feet for long so she heated up some chicken from the other night and that's what she's eating now.

"So, how did it go?" She asked, taking a big bite of her drumstick wanting to know how his conversation went with his mother.

"It, went surprisingly well. She's really excited and happy about this and I'm relieved that she took it better than I hoped." He, says sitting down next to Robin on the couch and taking a piece of chicken because he's also kind of hungry since he hasn't eaten for a while.

"That's great." Robin, says taking another bite of her chicken and keeping her eyes on the bright big screen in front of her.

"She, um wants you to call her." Barney, says letting her know that his mother wants Robin to call her to talk to her which was surprisingly to Robin since she and Loretta barely have a relationship and they kept this news from her for the amount of time they did.

"She, wants me to call her, why?" She, asks wondering why Loretta wants to talk to her.

"She, just wants to talk to you and I don't know the reason why I didn't really ask but I guess it's to congratulate you on the baby and us being engaged but I really don't know what she wants to talk with you about." Barney, truthfully says not knowing what his mother wants to talk to Robin about but he doesn't really question it he's glad that his mother wants to talk to Robin and maybe have some sort of relationship with her daughter in law.

"Okay, I will call her tomorrow. Is she going to be there on Wednesday?" Robin, wanted to know wondering if Loretta wants to come visit her and them at the hospital when she's having the baby.

"Yes, she's really excited about this she wants to meet her grandson so of course she wants to be there. Although, she might be a little mad at me for keeping this news from her for all these months." Robin, gets that Loretta might be a little upset over them keeping this from her but she hopes that Loretta understands their reasons why they kept it from her.

"I get it, I will call her tomorrow." Robin, says finishing up her chicken meal and trying to get up from the couch which at this point is a real struggle.

Barney, cleans up the mess from the food while Robin went to the bathroom which is also a problem at this point in the pregnancy.

As, Barney cleans up Robin's in the bathroom sitting on the toilet trying to pee but when nothing comes out she starts to get up from the toilet but suddenly she feels some cramping in her stomach area, she presses her stomach hoping it would stop, hoping it was nothing. But, within the next minute it comes again, this time more stronger and longer than the last.

She's having, another a couple of minutes later doubling over in pain. She, knows this isn't going to stop, she knows it's contractions, but she also knows that it's too soon to have the baby because she has a scheduled C-section this week, in just four days. But, the pains don't stop so she knows she's in labor.

"BARNEY!" She, screams out hoping he hears her from the bathroom in their bedroom.

He, comes to the bathroom a minute later seeing Robin holding her stomach, doubling over in an agonizing pain.

"Robin, are you okay?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"I think I'm in labor." She says, taking deep breaths in between the pains and talking.

Yep, she is definitely in labor. Without, arguing or talking more about this Barney pulls out his phone and calls the only person he knows that can get them to the hospital in time.

"Yes, I need you. Robin and I need you can you meet us in front of our building in like a minute. Robin's in labor." With, no hesitation or more talking Barney shuts his phone off and helps Robin downstairs, leaving all of their luggage, packed luggage and things they needed behind due to them being in a rush to get to the hospital before anything more serious happens.

Luckily, Ranjit was downstairs waiting for them when they got outside. Ranjit, helps Robin get into the car with the help of Barney and they quickly get in and head straight to the hospital hoping there isn't any traffic so they can get there in time.


	21. The Contractions of Birth

Just, wanted to explain this chapter a bit. First, don't be alarmed by the name I chose for B/R's son it's a very meaningful name but has nothing to do with a name from the show, it's meaningful to Barney and Robin and I'll explain that more in the next chapter. Second, this chapter is a bit dark but don't worry everything will turn out okay. Barney and Robin are very happy together and are starting their new journey with their son, I have another two chapters mostly with Barney and Robin in the hospital then after that the story will change towards B/R's wedding I have then next chapters all mapped out in my head for a while so I know just what I want for this story and where it's heading.

Enjoy, the birth of their son and the rest of this story because I don't have much story left to go so enjoy it. Thanks, for those who are reading.

* * *

It, took about fifteen minutes for them to get to the nearest hospital. With, the help of Ranjit they made it in time for another contraction bursting through Robin's body. Luckily, they arrived at the hospital soon after, the traffic kept them from really moving but it wasn't a long ride to the hospital since the hospital is only a few blocks away from their building. So, they quickly rushed Robin inside, Barney and Ranjit took hold of both sides of Robin, clutching her arms and pushing her along towards the entrance of the hospital. Once, inside Barney explained to the orderly and then nurses that Robin is in labor and also explained that she was going to have a C-section in just a couple of days. Robin, is three days earlier than expected but the orderly and nurses then guided Robin back to a room so she can lay on a bed and rest her feet, since she's still at risk for something going wrong with the birth.

Barney, was a nervous wreck the entire time as he waited impatiently in the waiting area hoping and praying that Robin and the baby are okay and there's nothing bad happening to them. Barney, paced back and forth for it seemed like forever, but in a panic he texted all his friends telling them that Robin's in labor and to meet him at the hospital. With, nervous fingers and sweat on his hands and forehead he typed out the messages and then waited for their responses.

They, came right away.

 _OMG, ok we're on our way_

 _Wow, ok be there soon_

Within, the next few minutes Barney waits nervously for both word on Robin's condition and their friends who are on their way. He, couldn't even sit down but he felt very lightheaded, but also nervous and worried about what's happening to the woman he loves and their unborn baby. A, few minutes later Lily came running in, almost knocking Barney over as she hugged him lightly sobbing and scared about what was going on with Robin.

Marshall, followed suit and gathered with Lily as they hugged Barney in support of their friends having their first child. After, sometime they all gathered their emotions and sat down with Barney as he tried to tell them what was going on with Robin through fresh tears and shaky hands he tried pulling himself together so he can tell them what was going on.

"So, they are back there somewhere and I haven't heard a word since we came here." He, tells Marshall and Lily as they sat closely together waiting for word on how Robin's doing.

A, couple of minutes after this Ted came in to see his friends all sat around embracing Barney and looking really nervous and scared.

"Hey, what's going on? How's Robin doing?" He, asks worried that with all the glum faces that something really bad happened within the last few minutes before he arrived here.

"Um, Robin's with the doctor it was an emergency when we arrived here something went wrong with the baby as Robin was having her last contraction." Barney, told Ted. He, already told Marshall and Lily this very thing once he calmed down enough to get out a clear sentence.

"Oh, wow and there's no word yet on how she or the baby or both are doing?" Ted, asks and Barney shakes his head as a rush a newly fresh tears came down quickly from his eyes.

"Wow, I'm sorry. But, they will be okay. I know it, she's a tough woman she will pull through." The, words of Ted's were helpful but Barney was still scared that something did actually happen and nobody's come to tell him anything yet.

It, was another half hour until they heard about what was going on with Robin and how she is doing.

"Mr. Stinson." The, doctor in the white coat said as he came into the room looking a bit sad but Barney hoped that this wasn't a bad or sad situation to have that look on his face.

"Yeah, is Robin and the baby okay?" He, asks. Everyone stood up next to him waiting to hear something positive because it's been two hours of waiting around with nobody telling them anything.

"Um, yeah. It was a very tough situation. Robin, was having a mix of contractions and blood coming from her uterus." Barney, had to brace himself against Lily to keep from passing out over this news.

He, was starting to turn really pale but then the doctor told him the rest of the had happened with Robin and the baby.

"We, had to do an emergency C-Section because the baby was stuck upside down and the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck." As, the doctor explained more Barney had to close his eyes to keep himself steady and standing on two feet because at any moment he could feel his legs give out as the doctor kept going on. Lily, was crying but trying to keep Barney from falling over but he tried desperately to not fall over as the doctor continued with what he was telling him.

"But, the baby is now fine." Relief flashed over him as he clutched onto Lily in tears thanking god that his son is okay.

"Oh, thank god I thought for a minute there that something really bad happened with the baby." Barney, closed his eyes again and opened them a second later.

They, all were relieved that the baby is okay and glad that everything seems to be okay.

"But, Robin… I'm sorry, but she had lapsed into a coma as we were trying get the baby out safely. She, was losing a lot of blood it was really bad so we had to act fast. As, another contraction hit we started the C-Section but Robin was really scared and freaked out with all the blood that we had to sedate her. She, slipped into a coma just as we were about to take the baby out. I'm, really sorry. But, the baby is fine and being monitored as we speak with a nurse. I'm, once again really sorry about Robin but I thinks she will wake up, but I'm not sure when." The, doctor finishes telling them what had happened with Robin and all the problems that she was having as she gave birth.

All, this information turned from a happy joyful experience and relief for everyone to the worst possible thing to happen in just a few minutes. Barney, couldn't hold it any longer, he tried to but once the doctor had left them alone. He, collapsed to the floor in a pit of tears shaking and crying uncontrollably as the others gathered around him with tears of their own as Barney cried on the floor.

They, all tried to help Barney get back to his feet and gather his emotions a few minutes later but Barney was still a wreck from what he just found out about Robin.

"Barney, are you okay?" Ted, asks as soon as they got him to sit on a chair instead of the floor.

"Does, it look like I'm okay Ted?" He, said still crying and trying to wipe the tears that hasn't stopped falling from his eyes away from his face.

"The, woman I love is in a coma and I don't know if she's ever going to wake up. Of, course I'm not okay. I was so hopeful just a few hours ago that everything is going to be okay. That, we would come to the hospital this week and she will have a normal and safe birth. But, no she gives birth three days early and ends up in a coma. The, mother of my child might never wake up or recover from this. How, on earth am I ever going to be okay knowing that Robin might not ever wake up, she might not ever get to see our son or remember anything of giving birth, and I was here not able to be with her when she needed me. So, no I'm not okay." He, says rubbing his eyes and face after rolling his eyes at his friend's question.

They, all tried to comfort him but it was no use he was very upset and just wanted to see Robin so he gets up leaving his friends in the waiting room and went to go see Robin because he needed to be with her even though she's in a coma and not able to meet their son or to remember ever giving birth. He, gets to the room where Robin is, trying his best to control his emotions as he enters her room.

It, is a little dark in the room because the blinds were closed and the lights were dimmed but that doesn't matter to him because the moment he sees Robin the emotions he tried to keep under control came back as he sees her lying on the bed without movement or knowing that he's there.

"Oh, Robin I'm here you don't have to worry okay I'm right here." He, tells her after pulling over a chair to sit next to the bed.

As, Robin rested peacefully in the bed Barney sits next to her holding her hand and saying a prayer after he did get control of his emotions. He, cried for ten minutes right after he came into the room and saw Robin in the bed. But, he controlled them and now he's just hoping and praying that she will come back to him. He, needs her to come back…

"Um, Mr. Stinson." A, nurse had come into the room whispering a few minutes later trying to get Barney's attention.

"Yeah." He, says whipping his head around to see who's calling him. "Oh, hi." He said, then turned back to looking at a still asleep Robin.

"I'm, sorry if I'm bothering you. I just wanted to know if you would like to meet your son." The, nurse asks, as smile came to his face as the nurse asked him if he wants to meet his son.

Turning, to the nurse he keeps the light smile on his lips and shakes his head saying "yes," then the nurse tells him to come with her to the baby ward downstairs. He, follows the nurse and they go downstairs in the elevator to the ward where the new born babies are held.

The, nurse goes over to where Barney's son is and he follows her. The, nurse gently picks up the new born baby and Barney's face instantly lights up as his new born son is placed into his welcoming arms.

"Mr. Stinson. I like you to meet your son." She, says and he smiles as he holds his son for the first time.

"Hi, there Samuel James Stinson welcome to the world." He, says in a light voice as fresh tears come down his face.

Holding, his new born son in his arms for the first time helped him for the first time that day feel better about everything that had happened, throughout the last year, the last months and the last two weeks everything seemed to be okay again. He, felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders as he looks down at his new born son looking up at him with his deep blue eyes.

For, another half hour Barney sits with his son in the baby ward talking to him and welcoming him into this new life. He, talked about life, the ups and down, the happiness and disappointments that it will bring. Then, he talked about Robin calmly telling him how amazing, and strong, and wonderful she is and that she will come back to them because she will never give up. He, also told him that he and his beautiful mother will get married soon. It, all made him more emotional but after this he put his son back in the bassinet and left the ward to go back to Robin.

The, lights in the room weren't entirely off as he walked back in. He, saw two nurses, an orderly and a doctor, the same doctor that told him what happened to Robin and their son earlier.

"What's going on?" He asks, everyone in the room turned to him with smiles on their faces.

"Ms. Scherbatsky had woken up just a little while ago but was really agitated and freaked out. We, had to sedate her again. She is resting now." The, doctors says nicely while Barney smiles and closes his eyes for a second thanking god that she woke up and that whatever happened to put her in the coma wasn't as bad as he thought.

The, doctor, nurses and orderly all leave, leaving Barney alone again with Robin asleep in the bed after she woke up screaming, scared, alone and wondering what had happened to her. He, sits next to her holding her hands softly as she sleeps. It, takes an hour for her to wake up again but soon she did wake up and it was a huge relief to Barney that she's okay. That, the mother of his son and the love of his life is awake.

"Hi." He, says softly once her eyes opened.

He, was bowing his head with his eyes closed as he sat there holding her hand waiting for her to wake up. It, was a miracle that she woke up at all but when she did reality set in again.

"Hi." She, says smiling lightly back at him.

"I'm so glad you're awake and okay." He says, so beyond grateful that nothing more worse happened to the woman he loved so much.

"I, I'm so confused. What exactly happened?" Robin, asked trying to understand what had happened to her because from what she's been told there was a lot of complications as she was giving birth that it put her in a coma.

"Well, they said that you were hysterical over all the blood that was coming out so they sedated you and you seemed to lapse into a coma as they were trying to calm you down." He, tries to explain it in a calm manner so she doesn't get worked up again, because it happened before and he can't have that happen again.

"Oh. And, what happened with the baby. Is, he alright?" She asks, wondering and hoping that their baby is okay or not.

"Yes, he's perfectly fine. The umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck and he was upside down that's what caused the bleeding." He, wanted to keep things calm especially after what just happened so he kept his voice low as he talked and continued to hold and rub her hand that was still in his.

"Oh, wow so he's okay?" Relieved, she sighs taking a deep breath grateful that their son is fine.

"Yeah, he's just perfectly okay. He's in the ward downstairs but don't worry he's fine." He, says smiling brighter than he has this entire day.

"Thank goodness." Robin, is so glad that their son isn't in harms way any longer and is okay here downstairs. He's safe, and she's glad that the worst is over.

After, this Robin had drifted off to sleep again and Barney went to check to see if the others had left yet. Luckily, they didn't and decided to stay until they knew that everything was okay with their friends and their baby as well.

"Hey, you know you guys didn't have to stay." Is, the first thing he says when he gets to the waiting room where they all were before.

"Yes, but we wanted to to make sure you and Robin were okay." Lily, says smiling lightly after noticing that Barney seemed to be a lot better and more happier now than he was earlier.

"I'm glad you stayed. Um, Robin is awake but she just went back to sleep she's exhausted from what she went through." He, tells them this then goes on to explain what happened with Robin and how the baby is doing.

"His, name is Samuel we both really liked that name so we decided that will be his name. And, James is after my brother." He, tells them why they named their son Samuel and the meaning behind both names.

He, sits with them for a few more minutes talking randomly then they all left telling him they will be back tomorrow to see Robin. Barney, goes to the gift shop after they leave to buy something for Robin and the baby himself, then goes back to Robin's room where she remained sleeping.

* * *

The name Samuel is not named after Sam as in James' father just fyi and I thought the name was really a nice name for their son it's simple and meaningful to the both of them so don't worry to much about the name.


	22. The Noise In The Room

"So, it looks like everything is fine. Your, vital signs are good, you're all stitched up from your surgery and your health seems to be better today." It's, two days after Robin had the baby and in the last day, she not only dealt with her friends and Barney's mom coming for a visit but also surgery which was from the unexpected bleeding coming from her uterus after all the bleeding that came from that area before they took the baby out safely. They, had to patch her up after making sure she was healthy enough for her body to be put through a few more things after she gave birth.

"That's good." Robin, says in a soft but raspy voice after she woke up from her nap fifteen minutes ago.

"So, we think you'll be okay and cleared to go home in another day we just want to make sure you can handle moving and walking around. So, I would say you can go home on Wednesday." The, doctor tells her which is good because she feels better and after finally getting to meet and hold her baby it seems ok for her to leave the hospital in one piece.

"That's also good. I feel much better today." She, tells him truthfully she is ready to go home and to bring her beautiful baby boy home with her too.

"You, definitely look better. We, just want you to be 100% good to leave the hospital so another day will be good. You, need the rest but yes you look better and healthier today." The, doctor smiles lightly and then leaves the room.

The day before, Robin had the surgery that was needed to close up the area that the bleeding was coming from but that all came after getting a visit from her friends.

"We, are so glad that you're okay Robin." Lily, says to her best friend that morning. Her, Marshall and Ted all came very early that morning, they were her first visitors of the day.

"Yeah, Barney was a wreck yesterday so worried about you and the baby." Marshall tells her, she didn't know about how bad Barney had been taking the waiting for news on her and their son. But, now she realizes just how painful it must have been for him waiting all that time not knowing if they are okay. She, looks over at him who was sitting next to her bed on the right side of her while the others were sitting or standing on her other side.

"Aw, I'm sorry I worried you so much Barney." He, shakes his head sweetly giving her a light smile.

"I always worry about you, but yeah I was a mess waiting to hear about what was going on with you and Sam." He, tells her and truthfully this was the most worried he's ever been about her. He, knows how strong Robin is and knew she would pull through whatever had happened when they got to the hospital, and she did which made him realize just how important she and now their son who is still currently down in the baby ward are to him.

She, takes his hand in hers smiling lightly also realizing that if something had happened that was much more serious, rather it was to her or their son or both she doesn't know how badly he would have taken that news. If, she never woke up or their son didn't make it she wonders just how awful that must feel. Losing, Barney was always one of her biggest fears it's why it took her so long to be with him. She, was always so scared of losing him in some way and if something did happen to her or the baby or the both of them the thought brought her to tears.

"You, okay Robin?" Barney, asked as he noticed her starting to cry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how worried you must have been about me and Sam. The, thought of this makes me realize how incredibly important you are to me." Her, tears almost turn into sobs but she controls them before that could overtake her emotions. It, really has been quite a day and a half for the both of them.

"I feel the same, if something did happen I don't know what I would do. You, and Sam are my whole world now and I don't know what I would do if I lost anyone of you." And, damn it now he's crying and soon the whole room was crying.

It, got pretty deeply emotional for a few minutes.

"We, are really glad that you're all right after everything." Ted, for the first time in seven years has finally realized that Barney and Robin actually really need each other and the thought that they just shared, as private as it might be. It, truly made him realize once and for all that Barney is absolutely the only guy for Robin and the one she truly can't live without. And, even though he's moved on he truly never realized how important and in love they are and the thought of losing each other makes him a little wistful but over all he's finally really ready to move on and he thinks he has since he met Tracy.

"Anyway, we should probably let you get some rest before you have the surgery so we will see you soon." Lily, announced and after that they all left letting them have some alone/free time before Robin has the surgery to patch up what they need to patch up.

And, then later that day after a successful surgery Barney's mother stopped by after he had called her to tell her about what happened and that she should come by the next day instead of Wednesday which is tomorrow. By, then Robin was exhausted so she slept for the next hour and a half while Barney went to get something to eat and to see how Sam is doing since he hadn't seen him since after he was born.

"Hey, there Sam I do hope you remember who I am. I'm your dad, I had been with your mom all day. She, really is a strong and wonderful woman and I know you haven't met her yet but you will soon. She's really excited to finally meet you and I know you are too. She, had to overcome some things but after yesterday she's healthy and ready to meet you." He, looks down at his sleeping son in his bassinet and sighs to himself thanking god that Robin is back to being herself and is looking forward to meeting their son.

Barney, stayed with his son for a few minutes before going back to Robin's room where she had been awake for sometime.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" He asks, worried that she might be still tired from everything that was going on in the last two days.

"A, few minutes I was actually looking for you when I woke up. Thought, you'd still be here." She's, really become dependent on him and when she woke up and he wasn't there she started to get worried.

"I got hungry, went to get something to eat then I went to see Sam, he was asleep the whole time." He says sitting next to the bed after saying this.

"Well, I'm ready to see him I would like to see him." She's, been wanting to see Sam for a while but with all the visits and the surgery and how tired she was there was no real good time for her to see their son who is probably still asleep downstairs.

"He's asleep now but I can probably see if a nurse can bring him up here but I don't know if that's a good idea. But, I can check." He, says also wondering if it's a good time for her to finally see their son for the first time.

"Yeah, please see if I can see my son." She, says getting agitated wanting to see their son so desperately that Barney just nodded and left the room to see if someone can help Robin see their son.

Barney, went to the information desk to see if he can talk to someone about what Robin is requesting thinking it is a good time for her to see their son, after all it has been two days since giving birth and she's becoming worked up with the thought of seeing their son.

"Um, yeah I wanted to know if there is anyway my fiancee can see our son. She, seems healthy enough to see him and she hasn't since he was born." He, asks the first person at the desk if they can find a way for Robin to see their son hoping that they can help him and Robin out before she becomes mad that she won't get to see him which won't be good for her current state after just having surgery a couple of hours ago.

"Let, me see what I can do. Is, Robin feeling up to it?" She, asks wanting to know if Robin was up to seeing her son which is obviously why Barney is asking her to do this favor for him.

"I think she is, she's been up for a while and really wants to see our son. She hasn't seen him at all since he was born."

"Okay, let's go see how she's doing and then we can talk about this more afterward."

Barney, follows the nurse back to Robin's room a few feet away from the information desk. They, walk into the room and sees Robin flipping through channels on the TV. She, doesn't seem as worked up as she was when he left the room which is a good sign for her to be able to see their son for the first time.

"Hi, Ms. Scherbatsky how are you feeling?" The, nurse asks checking her vitals and making sure that Robin is okay enough to see her son.

"I'm better, I just want to see my son." She, says turning off the TV trying not to show how agitated and desperate she is to see her son.

"Okay, I talked to your fiance and I think we can work something out. Can I talk to you outside for a second Mr. Stinson." The, nurse asks and Barney goes with her outside the room to talk some more about getting what Robin so desperately wants.

"So, Mr. Stinson as we talked about we can work something out. But, I have to go see if your son is up and alert to be moved up here so your fiancee can see your son." Relief, rushed over him thanking the heavens for this because Robin is really on edge and he can see that she's getting angry so since everything seems okay with Robin now, the nurse response to this request in a positive way.

After, they talked to the nurse went to go see how his son is doing and if he's awake for Robin to finally get to see. Barney, goes back in the room to sit with Robin to make sure she's calm and not too mad about not seeing her son yet.

"So, I talked to the nurse and she said she's going to see if there's a way for you to see Sam." He, tells her hoping she doesn't get upset that she hasn't seen their son yet.

"Okay." She, says and for another few minutes they sit in silence after Robin turns the TV back on waiting to finally get to see her son after two days of not being able to.

A, few minutes later the nurse Barney talked to came back in the room with the baby in toe. Sam, had been awake for sometime now and was up and alert enough to be moved upstairs so he can see his mother for the first time. As, soon as he was pushed into the room Robin's face went from slightly annoyed to a huge smile, she lit up as her son was being lifted from his cot and into her waiting arms.

"Aw, Barney he's so beautiful." She, tells him. It's the first thing that came to her mind once her son was in her arms. He was quiet, and not at all fussy which is good and weird since she thought their son would be more like Barney, active and always talking and making noise but nope their son is quiet and looking up at her as her tears come falling from her eyes.

Samuel, has her nose and lips but everything else was very Barney. He, has Barney's eyes, not just the color but the shape, he has Barney's little pointy ears, his chin, cheeks and his forehead. The, only other thing their son has that is Robin, is his dark hair. It's brownish, lighter than hers but brown and not blonde like Barney's hair.

"He, looks just like you babe." She, says through her tears that got stronger as she was talking.

"I thought he looked more like you." He, says. In, all honesty he really thought Sam looks more like Robin because of the darker hair and his lips and mouth. That's the first thing he had noticed when he first saw him the day before as he was holding him for the first time.

"He, definitely has both of us in him. But, he's so quiet, quieter than I thought a Stinson baby would be." He, laughs at that because he thought the same thing. Sam, has been such a delight, he's quiet and doesn't fuss, he's calm, more of an observer. That, he definitely got from Robin because Sam doesn't react or do things like he does and it's truly an interesting thing to think about.

As, they sat with Sam in Robin's arms the nurse from earlier and another woman came into the room. A mid-wife, the woman who agreed to help Barney and Robin out with their request. So, the two women come into the room and the couple looked up from looking at their precious and still oddly quiet son in her arms when the women come in to see them.

"So, how's everything going?" The, mid-wife asked. This is the first time Barney and Robin had seen this other woman but they answer in the best way they could.

"We're good." Robin, response not looking up from looking at her now sleeping son in her arms.

"He's, such a quiet baby." The, nurse says noticing how quiet this little boy has been since bringing him to them.

"Yeah, he is. It's odd but it's a good thing that he isn't cranky or loud or fussy." The, mid-wife says.

The, baby is now asleep again, in Robin's still arms but after sometime the mid-wife asks if Robin is up to breast feed, which would be her first time doing this since he was born. He, is asleep now but this is the reason why the mid-wife wanted to stop in to see how the baby is doing and wanting to see if Robin is up to doing a first time feed.

"So, Robin are you feeling up to doing a breast feed?" She, asks after the mid-wife takes the sleeping baby from her and placed him back in his cot.

"I think so. I'm much more awake now than I have been since being here." Robin, felt like her body can be up for doing a feeding for the first time but she's still not sure if she's ready for that yet and since Sam is fast asleep it might not happen right now.

"Okay, well since he's asleep now I will come back later for the feeding." The, mid-wife says before her and the other nurse leaves the room.

After, this Robin felt a little tired again and decided to take a nap as Barney joined her in the bed. They, curled up and took a much needed nap together. He, hadn't slept at all in 46 hours and has been tired all day but mostly worried about Robin and her health. But, the nap is needed so that's what they do for another hour until they hear Sam, for the first time making a very loud noise, which woke them up. Yep, this is definitely going to be them every day once they go home.

The, mid-wife comes back in the room right at that time for Sam's first feeding. The piercing cry, was Sam waking up for his nightly feeding.

"Looks, like he's hungry. Would you like to try a feeding?" She, asks Robin and she says yes soon the mid-wife helps her get ready for her first breast feed.

The, feeding seemed to go well. Sam, had quieted down once she started the feeding and after the nurse pre-showed her how to do the feeding everything went as it should. Robin, feeds him and Barney just watches, he had gone from the bed back to the chair after Robin started feeding and after the feeding everything was calm again in the room. Sam, went back in his cot after eating and Barney and Robin stayed up for the next few hours and by then it was 10pm. So, Barney decided he should go home, shower and change, since he has been in the same clothes for two days. He, hasn't left Robin's side throughout everything that had happened in these two days.

"Hey, Robin."

"Yeah."

"I think I should head home. I haven't showered and have been in these clothes for two days. I haven't even gotten a good nights sleep since Saturday. Are, you going to be alright while I'm not here for the rest of the night?"

"Um yeah, I've noticed that you are still in the same clothes you had on when we came here and you don't smell as you usually do. Plus, you have bags on your eyes." She, hasn't noticed until earlier this day just how bad he looks, the worry and sadness of what happened really got to his usual appearance which makes Robin feel a little guilty for him staying by her side this whole time.

"Okay, see you in the morning then." He, says giving her a kiss on the lips he hasn't kissed her since the other day it's the first time since the baby was born that he has been intimate with her.

He, sighs and leaves the room leaving Robin alone again with her thoughts. They, gave the clear that Sam could stay in the room with her over night which was good because she wants to be close by him since she hasn't seen him until now. She, sleeps for the rest of the night as Barney goes home, showers and changes into sweats and a t-shirt before going to sleep, his own thoughts going through his mind.


	23. Reflextion and Realizations

This chapter gets a little x rated however it's not pushing this rating of the fic. I am going to end this story at 30 chapter and have it all planned out so enjoy these chapters, they're more lighter but will get a little dark towards the end of the story but nothing too crazy or serious but true to the characters especially Robin. So, I hope you enjoy these chapter and the planning of their wedding (which FYI isn't going to be like the show's wedding at all it's different with the same feeling of the Farhampton wedding) but enjoy...

* * *

Returning home for the first time in three days felt like he was on vacation for a week at least. Barney, really did feel as if he pulled an all night-er out at a club or stayed at MacLaren's till closing that's how tired and smelly he felt and is. So, with a sigh he drops his keys on the coffee table sitting down on the couch burying his hands in his face and closing them for a minute. For, the first time in three days he's feeling peaceful, smelly and tired but peaceful. These, last three days has been a whirlwind of emotions. First, Robin went into labor and he moved heaven and earth to get her to the hospital. Then, their son's neck was wrapped in the umbilical cord, then Robin lapsed into a coma for a few hours. And, finally, he finally met his newborn son. After, everything that's happened in these three days he has never felt more alive or happy in his life. Holding his newborn son for the first time was a feeling he couldn't explain, he felt like his life is just beginning and all it took was a crazy, confusing, passionate night with Robin to change his life forever.

Their, lives forever. He, opens his eyes and looks around the quiet and empty apartment. In just a few hours, he and Robin will be bringing their son home for the first time and that feeling hasn't yet settled in on his mind. The, fact that their tiny newborn son will be brought to his new home, his new surroundings, his new bedroom and he couldn't be more excited about that. It's a feeling he hasn't ever known. He's a father, that's something he's never really wanted, and until yesterday he still wasn't ready to be a father. However, since then, he held his infant son in his arms and felt like the luckiest man on the planet. Not, only is he a father he's an almost husband another thing he's never knew he wanted, until he met Robin and she changed everything. His, life of the past felt like he wasn't really living, living that kind of lifestyle, playing around, sleeping around from woman to woman feeling empty and unfulfilled with his life. He's never felt more alive than he does right now.

In, just a few months he's going to be a husband too. Being a father, isn't as scary as it once was to him and being a husband, as scary as it is to be getting married. He isn't scared at all about marrying Robin, because that's all he's wanted for a very long time. After, they get settled in with Sam they can start planning the wedding. Neither, knew what they wanted for their wedding. A small wedding, a big wedding or them just going downtown to the mayors office so he can marry them because they both know the mayor and are friends with him. But, first he needs to get up and go take that needed shower because yeah he does stink and these clothes started sticking to his body as he slept the night before. So, a shower is a must. He, gets up and goes to the bedroom… This, apartment tomorrow will be really different and he can't wait. His life is amazing, legendary even. He's never felt more at ease or happy with his life and it's just getting better.

He, hops into the shower after stripping off his stinky and sticky clothes. Standing under the shower head, he closes his eyes letting the water wash over his body. He, washes his hair first, making sure it's clean and shiny, Robin loves running her fingers through his shiny blond hair and he loves the feeling of her fingers gently and slowly massaging his scalp it's one of the best feelings in the world, she was doing that just a few hours earlier. If she was here with him, she would be washing his hair for him doing the same thing she did at the hospital. He, then washes his body, surprisingly with Robin's scented soap, the violet one is his favorite so he uses that one imagining her there with him washing him from head to toe, that knowledge has him closing his eyes throwing his head back imagining her touching him all over and then him pinning her against the wall the second she stops soaping him up. They, would end up having a passionate love making session after making out for a few minutes. He, would wash her in return but then he would end up kissing her and fooling around again, this time just making out with each other for longer than the last kiss was.

He, opens his eyes then feeling as horny as ever wishing she was here with him. But, she's not and instead she's at the hospital for another night recovering from giving birth. She, could have died is his next thought which brings him to tears the moment he thought of the other night and how worried, scared and out of his mind he was. He's, so grateful the doctors and nurses fixed everything they had to, to keep her from never waking up again. The, thought of her not here with him and the possibility of her not making it out of that coma had him bowling knocking over the shampoo bottle, he doesn't care that the contents of that came pouring out once it hit the tub floor. But, he didn't care the thought of losing Robin, is something he'll never forget. They, almost lost their son too but Robin almost didn't make it out of the birth, she lapsed into a coma. She could have died after giving birth, and the thought of that is the worst feeling in the world to him.

He, picks up the shampoo bottle and puts it back in the spot where it was before he knocked it over. Cleaning, up from the small mess he made then he shuts off the shower grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist. He, dries his eyes then looks at his reflection in the mirror. He, really does look tired and feels tired. So, he dries himself a little then goes into the bedroom to get a pair of boxer briefs. He, had switched to boxer briefs last year. He, feels more comfortable with these than he did wearing just boxers when he was younger. Plus, Robin says he looks sexy/hot in them they show off his tight little ass. He, blushes a little at the thought, smiles as he puts his underwear on. He, feels fresh and clean but very tired, as soon as he hits his pillow he's out like a light.

In, the last three days his life has truly changed. Not, only is he a dad he's an almost husband and he can't wait to marry the woman of his dreams. Almost, losing her would have been the worst possible thing to happen. But, luckily she's okay. She survived the birth and woke up from the coma in just a few hours he thanked any god there is that she's okay and so is their son.

As he sleeps, at the hospital Robin is fully awake but little Sam is fast asleep in his cot by the window across from her bed. For, the first time in 9 months she feels at peace. It was a very close call for both of them but they both overcame it and are healthy and thriving as only Scherbatskys-Stinsons do. She, had her first feeding today, the feeling of holding her son was like heaven but being that close to him, knowing that he's out of her body and is a real live person, a person she just gave birth to over 24 hours ago. She, never thought she would be a mother but the feeling of holding her son for the first time was the most thrilling, amazing feeling in the world to her. As, she fed him his eyes were wide open looking up at her.

"Hi, Samuel it's me your mother. Yeah, I Robin Scherbatsky am your mother, that's something I never thought I would be but I never would change anything of how you came to be my son. I'll, tell you that when you're like 30 but it's nice to finally meet you after all this time. Nine months is a long time, it's weird that you're out of me now, you're a real person, tiny little person that your father and I created one night, a night that I will never forget or regret because that night changed our lives forever. It brought us you and we'll always never forget or regret that night because it's the night we realized that we were in love and wanted to be together. However, things had happened… anyway, more on that when you're older and understand things better. But, all you need to know is that your father and I love you very much, and I will try my best to be the kind of mother you need and never the kind of mother my mother was or your father's mother for that matter. All, you have to know is that I will be there for you no matter what, because life is crazy and you'll never know what you'll get from it. I got you, and I got your father. I never thought I would have this at all but now I believe for the first time. I am never going to regret getting to be your mother but I want you to live the kind of life you want to live. Life, is crazy but some of the crazy becomes to be the best things in life. I learned that the hard way, or the complicated way but most of all don't let life kick you, enjoy it as best you can don't take it for granted… I love you, Sam always will."

After, she fed him she handed him over to the nurse to put him back in his cot. But, after that she couldn't seem to go to sleep. She, felt more alive, more awake than she's ever been, her life is just beginning and she can't wait to see what life will bring to her now that she's a mom.

It's midnight and she's still not tired. As, a matter of fact she's feeling alive for the first time in months. She's a mother, it's amazing some might call it a miracle. But, to her it's amazing yet a little weird that she can't imagine her life without her two favorite guys in it. Their, son is some kind of a miracle thought because he almost didn't make it either but he did and he's a happy vibrant little boy but surprisingly still very quiet, not the typical life of the party that Stinson men are. But, vibrant and happy nonetheless and she knows now that this is a life she might have never had. She, wouldn't have slept with Barney after that kiss, she could never control herself when it came to him. She, wouldn't have struggled for months, and now that she's alone in this hospital the more she thinks it's always been Barney. So, she struggled for years with her feelings for him not realizing just how much her life had changed when she met him. If, she had control over these feelings then she wouldn't be here, in this hospital room after giving birth to their son. She, would probably still have been with Kevin, another huge mistake to begin with but she's glad that's over and in the past now. Barney's her future, he's always been which is something she didn't realize until she almost came close to losing him to another woman.

A, passionate night led to this… her in this room at midnight looking over at her newborn son's sleeping spot and realizing that this is where she is supposed to be. Her, life wasn't about her career or traveling the world. It's this, being a mother and being with Barney. That's where she wants to be and where she's supposed to be. Being without them, it just seems unreal, not natural to her and she can't picture her life the way she lived it before. Single, alone and searching for what she wants and needs in life but all she had to do was become part of a small group of people who she now calls her family. She's no longer alone and searching she's at the place where she belongs that's something she'll never let go of… her family.

She's never had that before, and now she knows what it's like to have a real family and to be apart of one. She believes, after years of being a none believer of things especially romance she's come to believe in the things she used to frown upon. She can't believe where her life is now and doesn't want to think of a life as a single woman anymore. She's a mother and a soon to be wife, she's never felt more alive and more peaceful in her life.

She, does start to drift off to sleep a bit by 2 in the morning thinking about many things but most of all she has gotten a little tired after all she just woke up from a coma and could have had something much worse happen to her. But, she's here and alive and over the moon with joy because her life is absolutely perfect. Tomorrow, she'll be taking her little boy home for the first time and she can't wait. She, wonders what Barney's doing home, alone by himself for the first time in three days.

Finally, she drifts off to sleep happy and at peace for the first time in forever.

The, next morning Barney got up got dressed in a new clean and smell free suit with his thermos filled with coffee in his hand he's out the door on his way to the hospital by 8am to pick up Robin and their son to bring them home. He, gets there 10 minutes later, there was not much traffic this morning which was good because he wanted to get there as soon as possible because he wanted to see Robin and Sam. When, he enters the hospital people who knew him greeted him nicely by a wave, a hello or a smile as he walked towards Robin's room. He, enters to see that the gang is there which was a surprise to him because he didn't know they were going to come today since Robin was going home. But, everyone was there, Lily, Marshall and Ted all there when he enters the room.

"Well, hey guys." He greets them with a smile then focuses his attention on Robin.

"Hey, how are you doing today?" He asks, wanting to know how her night went and if there was any problems with her or Sam.

"Good. Actually, I've never felt better in my life." He smiles giving her a gentle hello kiss on her forehead.

"That's great. How's Sam?" Wanting to know how Sam is doing because he worried all night about both of them which caused him to be a bit restless during the night however he did get enough sleep because he wasn't tired as much as he was the night before when he woke up this morning.

"He's amazing." She says smiling gleefully at the mention of their son. "I fed him last night, but he's so quiet, like an angel he wasn't complaining or fussy at all. I don't know if he's an actual Stinson it's kind of odd." He, laughs but it's true their son is nothing like him he's quiet and reserved kind of like Robin which is good while he has his looks he also has Robin's personality which is good because he fell in love with that personality of hers, she was more like that when they met but now she isn't much like that but is still reserved, she's always been a lone wolf in that sense quiet, reserved and feeling alone but now she has everything she's ever dreamed of, that she didn't realize she wanted till it was hers.

"It's weird, who knew that Barney's son would be so quiet and not wanting everyone's attention." Lily says in a more teasing tone but it's true she's always thought if Barney had a kid the kid will be a total Barney mini me but Sam isn't and that's kind of weird to her.

"Well, he has Robin's personality so that's a plus in my book." Barney says, rolling his eyes a bit at the little comment. He's actually grateful that his son is more like Robin in the personality department because if he was more like him he wouldn't know what do to with that type of personality Sam would run circles over them and that might be hard to handle for people who aren't really the parental types but he's grateful that Sam takes after Robin and isn't like him that way.

"I think it's nice, Sam will be a more quiet kid and you won't have any problems with him when you bring him home." Marshall, also thought that if Barney had a kid that kid will be like him 100% but thinks that it's good that little Sam isn't going to be a terror as a baby or when he grows up he'll be quiet and more to himself and maybe a little selfish but he thinks it's good that Sam won't be a very difficult baby or kid.

"Yeah, I'm glad Sam's like Robin that's what I fell in love with. That type of personality is sometimes a good thing, plus he really is a shockingly good baby and not at all like I imagined him being." As, she listens to what Barney is saying she can't help but think of how lucky she really is to have met Barney. He's so like her that it was scary for a while, falling for him was scary but it was a good thing that they met, their lives would have been really different if they hadn't met.

"I'm glad too, Sam's a good baby I'm glad he won't be a problem so far he's been the perfect angel not crying much, not making much noise and I think it's a good thing. And, for the record I fell in love with Barney's personality too just like he fell in love with mine that's what makes us, us and I don't regret falling for that type of personality because I'm like that too and Barney brings out the best of who I am." As, Robin talks Barney can't help but stare at her he's never been more in love with her than he is right now. After, saying all that it brings him to tears because he didn't know that she felt that way about him. He never knew what she liked about him but now he does and he can't help but get a little emotional at her slight confession.

"Thanks, babe that's really sweet of you to say." He says wiping his eyes a little.

"That's how I've always felt about you. I fell in love with Barney Stinson, so that meant falling in love with his personality too, I love all of Barney Stinson and who he is." And, now Lily's crying. She's never realized how deep this love is. She's always thought there was attraction between them and they liked each other but she never knew just what it is that they loved about each other until now. She's amazed at how much these two grew up, they grew because they fell in love and for each other because they really need each other, for two independent people who considered themselves to always be single met, became friends and fell in love with who they are that's something she never considered when it came to their relationship.

"I love you too." He smiles brightly through his wet eyes never has he ever loved anyone more than Robin Scherbatsky, he can't wait to make this amazing woman his wife in a few months... when they start planning their wedding that is.

"So, how are you today Robin?" Robin's doctor had entered the room to make sure that she's okay to leave the hospital along with one of her nurses.

"I'm feeling great, never better." She looks back and forth from her doctor to the nurse and then her eyes re-connected with Barney secretly telling him that she's perfectly healthy and ready to go home. It's been a long three days.

"Okay, well I want you to sign these release papers so you can finally get out of here and take that sweet little boy home for good." The doctor hands her the papers with a pen, she signs them quickly then hands them back to him smiling lightly.

"Well, it was great having you I'm so glad you are recovered and are healthy to go home." The doctor says his goodbyes to Barney and leaves the room while the nurse stays behind to help Robin off the bed and into the wheelchair that was brought in for her earlier this morning.

"It was good to have you guys here, I'm grateful that you are better now. That little boy is so precious, such a quiet baby you're very lucky to have such a good baby." The, conversation continues down the hall as the nurse talks, Robin drifts in and out of what she's saying to her as Barney walks beside her with their son resting yes, quietly in his arms.

A, cab pulls up in front and the nurse, Barney and the gang are all there to help Robin into it. She gets in gently and slowly, then Barney closes the door and goes around to get in the other side with Sam still in his arms, he then puts Sam in the car seat in the middle between him and Robin, finally they're all going home to be the family they never thought would ever be. They, are quiet for the journey back to the apartment, the traffic is light surprisingly but soon they get home in just a little over eight minutes.

"So, we're finally home how does it feel?" Barney asks, he has Robin on his arm up against him on one side and on the other side he's holding Sam in the car seat as they walked inside the apartment he asks this as it's the first thing to come to mind when they got to their floor.

"Like, I've gone on some long trip but I honestly feel good. Leaving that hospital and finally being home with our little family." They, walk over to the couch and she sits down because she can't walk around too much after she had surgery, over all she's okay much better than she felt the day before but walking too much becomes too much for her so she sits down and Barney takes Sam who remains in the car seat to his new room leaving Robin alone with her thoughts.

"Home." She can't believe all the things that had happened since Saturday seems like a lifetime ago but she's grateful that nothing more serious had happened to her or to Sam in these three days but most of all being home feels as if she could stay in the apartment for months and never leave. Bringing, Sam home for the first time is a great feeling, probably the best feeling to have her son here in the apartment for the first time since giving birth.

It feels more real now. She's a mother, that's something she never thought would happen for her but it did and now it's real and a little scary to know that this is her life now and she isn't sure what's next for her or for them.

Barney, comes back in the living room after taking Sam out of the car seat and placing him in his new bassinet, he will be moved to his crib when he gets a little older in a couple of months but for now this is where he'll sleep most of the time. Sam, was out once he felt comfortable with his new sleeping place in his new room but once again he didn't make a sound as Barney put him down. With, a sigh he closes the lights off and leaves the room.

"Hey." He says as he sits down next to Robin who didn't really notice him there since she's staring off into space and not paying attention to him.

"Robin, are you okay?" He's a little concerned with how odd Robin looks as she looks at the TV on the wall in front of her.

She, doesn't respond to him at first but with another "Robin" from Barney she finally snaps out of her gaze at the TV.

"Yeah, yeah I guess." She says, still looking at the space in front of her.

He, raises an eyebrow slightly worried about what she's thinking about.

"No, no you're not. Tell me, what's wrong." She, looks at him after a minute now staring a little at him.

"I don't know. It's all real now." She says, not really knowing how to explain what she's feeling and thinking about because Barney hasn't really shown anything to worry about since last night. So, she's not sure how to explain what she's thinking without seeming like a bad person.

"What's real?" He asks, wondering what she's talking about now getting a little worried about what she's trying to tell him.

"I'm a mom. I mean, for real I'm a mother that's something I never thought would happen for me. I'm not the kind of person who dreamed of being a mother, I'm not really mother material. I guess, I guess I'm a little scared maybe a little worried, I'm wondering if I can be a good mother. A mother Sam is going to need, I've always been the total opposite of what a mother is I have no experience in being around babies, let alone my own. What if I'm not cut out to be a mother, a mother Sam needs me to be." That's, not so bad. Barney, thinks this is normal people think this all the time even the more experienced mother type people have their own concerns and worries so her concerns isn't so bad to think about.

"Robin, there's nothing to worry about. A lot of people feel that way even those who are born to be a parent. I mean, I've never wanted to be a parent but I wouldn't change a thing because Sam is my whole world, you and Sam are my life I wouldn't know anything else just the fact that you are the most amazing, strong, wonderful, woman I've ever known and I know you will be, no you are a great mother already look how you took care of him all alone when I was away last night and look how when you wanted to see him when you woke up from the coma, the only thing you wanted was to see Sam and you held him like you were a pro, like you've done this tons of times. I know Sam is going to love you just as much as I do." She was crying as he was telling her this sometimes she wonders if she'll ever get by in life without him by her side and that could have happened more than once.

Being without him, she doesn't know what she will do with herself she's so grateful and lucky to have this amazing man there beside her when she didn't know if he would ever be the kind of guy she needs. But, he is and she can't imagine her life the way she lived it only a year earlier.

"Thank you Barney, I really needed to hear that." She says pulling him to her kissing him for the first time since coming home.

"No problem, but Robin you know if you worry about these things you should always come to me no matter how weird and stupid your concerns are. Okay, I will always listen no matter what." She nods in his arms, she's never felt more loved and more at ease in her life and it's all because Barney loves her this much.

"So, um how's Sam did he settle in nicely?" She asks after a few minutes of silence after they had a quiet make out session.

"He went right out. That kid is some kind of miracle, no Stinson is that quiet or sedated but he is. He's asleep, I'm amazed." It really is amazing, that kid is nothing like Barney at least not in his personality, maybe just in his face but he's more like Robin which is still a good sign that Sam's going to be a good kid and not hard to handle as he once thought.

"Yeah, he is. I'm really shocked, I'm not even that quiet but it's a good thing to have such a quiet baby who doesn't complain or fuss and it makes me less worried that he will turn into a bratty kid. Not, that I think of my own kid as a brat but still." With, that said it is still a miracle that Sam is as alive as a baby can be but still oddly quiet but it's nice.

"So, I was thinking last night about what we're going to do about our wedding." He says changing the subject to their pending wedding. He, wanted to tell her this earlier but with everyone there he didn't want to discuss their wedding with them there, he wanted to do this in private with Robin.

"Yeah, we haven't even discussed this much it's been all about the baby lately. I don't know, all I know is that I want to marry you sooner rather than later." He nods at that, he really wants to marry her. He would take her to Vegas tomorrow if it wasn't for their newborn son or the fact that she can't really move around that much. But, he would in a heartbeat if she could or they could leave Sam for sometime.

"So, what do you think we should do?"

And, for the next hour they start to talk about their wedding.


	24. Wedding Planning (The Mother's P1)

As, they started to plan their wedding and what they want as a wedding. They, hear for the first time since they brought him home, their son's loud cries coming from the other room.

"You, want me to get that while you're thinking of locations?" Barney asks. They, have been only planning for a half hour and the only thing they thought of so far is the location of their nuptials. But, once Sam started to cry out for their attention they had to pause what they were doing to hear if it's really Sam who's screaming cries they were hearing.

"Yeah, thanks." Robin sighs, as Barney goes into Sam's room to see what's going on with him. Robin, continues to think of places where they can get married.

Now, the only issue is they now have Sam so any place that isn't in the surrounding tri-state area are out of the choices for locations. So, that leaves three choices. A church wedding which would be a big wedding with all their family and friends, a beach wedding with just them and their friends and maybe a few family members, or they have the quicker of options: they elope. Which might not be a bad idea, but the problem there is they still have Sam to think about and both want to invite the gang, Marshall and Lily and Ted, and also Barney's mother and brother and maybe Robin's sister. Robin knows that her mother is afraid of flying so she and Barney paid for her to take the train before Robin went into labor so her mother should be here tomorrow afternoon after Barney had called her to inform her that Robin went into labor and should stay another day or so at home but she can come soon. So, as Robin was recovering from the birth and slight coma he called both families to tell them that the baby was born and the minor issue that happened with the birth and Robin after it. Robin's mother called them before Barney went home to change and shower telling them that she will come in a couple of days which is tomorrow.

But, then there's her father. Since, they don't talk like normal fathers and daughters do Robin has no idea what he's up to or why he's in New York and never thought to inform her that he's only a few minutes away from her. But, the problem has always been the fact that her father never cared as much as she would like him to. So, she doesn't know if it's necessary to invite her father at all. However!

With, Robin's mother coming tomorrow maybe she can talk this over with her. She's not really sure about what her father has been up to, she never really speaks to him nowadays for obvious reasons. But, Robin does want to be part of his life so maybe her mother knows how to contact him since he's in New York and still doesn't know that she had a baby or is going to get married soon. Her and Barney hasn't really talked about their parents much, she doesn't know if Loretta even knows that she went into labor and her son is now a father.

As, she was thinking Barney had come back into the kitchen after Sam had quieted down and went back to sleep. There was nothing wrong with him he just wanted some attention so Barney sang to him to quiet him down and he went right out. He, really is a good and quiet baby despite him calling out for attention. So, far there was no problems with him since bringing him home and he seems to be taking his new surroundings of his new room like he's been living in that room for years.

"Man, that kid is like a miracle. He went right out again after I sang to him and rocked him to sleep." Barney, announces as he re-enters the kitchen area as Robin was deep in thought about something.

"Hey, you okay Robin?" This look on her face slightly worries him, this is not a good look so it worries him that something serious happened while he was in Sam's room.

"Yeah." She says quickly after a minute still thinking about what to do about invites and what she's going to do about her father.

"I was just thinking about somethings." She says, looking up at him he knows she's serious about something but what it is he doesn't know and begins to wonder what's on her mind.

"About what?" He asks, sitting down at the dining table opposite her.

"My dad. He's never showed any interest in my life, he's been living in the city for a year now and hasn't said a word to me about him being here. I just don't know what to do about him, and with my mom coming tomorrow I was hoping she knows some information about his life here in New York. He, doesn't know that I was pregnant, he doesn't know that I just had the baby or how my career is going, he doesn't even know about us being together and getting married. I think I should ask my mom if she knows anything, I haven't seen him in years and it's been four years since I last talked to him. Maybe, my mom can help me with finding more about his life here." Oh, he thinks to himself this is serious but shouldn't be as serious as she's making it out to be.

The only thing he knows about her father is the fact that they don't talk, his abuse of her when she was a kid, and the distance they have meaning they barely know anything about each other's lives. But, he does understand the whole absent father thing, he still barely knows his own father even though he's forgiven him for abandoning him when he was only 6. But, in the last year and a half he's been getting closer to him and that part of his family and even though he's forgiven his father for leaving him he still has some resentment about it all. But, he understands what Robin is saying but thinks maybe she should leave it alone, if her father isn't showing interest in her life maybe she should let this go.

"Robin, listen I understand more than you know about absent fathers. But, maybe you should leave it alone and let this go. It isn't good to hold something against you for years and have it all unravel. It happened to me when I found out about my dad and I still hold some resentment towards him leaving me at such a young age. But, I think you should probably move on. If he's not showing any interest in your life, and he's been here in the city for a whole year without you knowing about it. He won't show any interest now, even if your life is much better now and more fulfilling then ever before. I don't think you should drive yourself crazy over something that seems to never change." He has a point she thinks, Barney knows more about abandoned parents, he understands better than anyone about feeling abused or used or alone, especially as a young kid or teenager and she thinks he's probably right but she also thinks it won't hurt to see her father or even just talk to him at least for a few minutes.

"I get what you're saying but I still think I should talk to him. Even, though he doesn't take the first step I will because I see how great you and your dad get along now after decades of him not being there and you being upset over that for most of your life. He's making up for what he did and you're forgiving him, so why not give my dad a shot at being in my life like your dad is now." Truly, Jerry has been a better father towards Barney than her own father has in her entire life and she's come to adore Jerry after she got to know him better last year. But, she still wants to try and find a way to talk to her dad and forgive him for the past like he has done with Jerry.

"But, I want to see if he will talk to me even if we don't, and I don't get that far it would still make me feel better knowing that he's either going to be apart of my life or he isn't. Now, that Sam's here I want him to meet his grandson and I want Sam to know his grandfather. So, I'm going to ask my mom tomorrow if she knows any of his information here in New York so I can talk to him." What, she doesn't know is that he's looked into her father's whereabouts around the time they talked about them telling their parents about being together and having a baby. Barney, knows where her dad lives, where he works and he knows his phone number too but hasn't told Robin about this due to not wanting to upset her because of her risky pregnancy. And, after what happened with the birth of Sam he doesn't know if he should risk a fight over this because he knows she will be mad at him for holding this info back from her for months now. If, he tells her she's going to get really angry with him, he doesn't want to upset her, she's still in recovery from her surgery and giving birth if he tells her this will make her angry and it might not be good for her or her health.

"Okay. But, Robin please don't be upset when you get disappointed with him not taking your calls or responding to you. I don't want you to get hurt, so be careful." He warns her not to get angry over this because he knows what her father is up to and this news with only make her more angry so he's going to stay quiet on this at least for now because he doesn't want her to get hurt over something that won't change, her father does know about Sam and even the pregnancy but that's it. When, Barney talked to him a few months ago he first ignored him and then responded back with _I can't be bothered with my daughter's life she really can't do anything right, she ha_ _d_ _to get pregnant and not follow through with her career. But, thank you for telling me about my daughter's life._ And, that was it after that he never bothered him again and was very angry with the way he sounded over the phone when they talked. He begged him to call or see her but he never did so he stopped caring about this until Robin brought it to his attention a couple of minutes ago.

She, looks at him confused but understands his concerns so she nods and says, "alright, I still want to see or speak to him but after that I will let it go." She says, he allows her to do what she wants but knows that this will never change, her father will always be this man she's known him to be her whole life and he's never going to change who he is or what he thinks of his own daughter.

"So, back to the wedding. So, a beach wedding sounds good but where and when are the next questions." Right, her mind has been on her father in the last few minutes and almost forgot that she and they were planning their wedding. He wanted to change the conversation so he talks about the main subject of their conversation.

"We'll have to find a location, place but I was thinking maybe in June." June, that sounds good he remembers that was part of her fantasy wedding idea of the past but June is almost summer and that would be good for their beach location. So, they have to figure out where the wedding will take place since they know the month and where they want to have the wedding.

"Well, Hawaii is too far so that's out. Since, we want to have the wedding here in New York we can have it out in Long Island or we can even go to Jersey since the beaches there are pretty nice too." He knows for sure they are not having their wedding in Jersey so that's out.

"Long Island it is. But, where in Long Island?" He's not quite sure where the best places to get married at are in Long Island besides the Hampton's.

"The Hamptons is the only place that I know allow beach weddings we can even rent some beach front house or something if we invite others to come." That, actually sounds lovely she thinks.

"The Hamptons it is." She picks up the pen beside the paper, she had put it down when she was thinking about her father but now that they know where, when and the place they are getting married at she writes down the month, the location and the place. The, next thing is who they are going to invite.

"So, I was thinking about inviting my mom over tomorrow. You, know to have your mother and mine meet and get to know each other since we're going to be family soon, not that we aren't already. But, I haven't talked to her since last week and I think she would like to know that her son's a father and would like to meet her grandson." That's not bad, Robin would like for her mom to meet his mom so that would be nice for their family, it's the first start to moving forward in their lives before they get married.

"Yeah, that's a good idea since my mom is coming. But, what do I do about my father should I ask her about him?" She wants to know his opinion and if he agrees with her wanting to talk to him.

"I think you should take this lightly, don't get too worked up about it but if you want to then talk to your mother but I don't think she really knows anything about your father's life here in New York." He, knows more than he wants to say about this but is letting her do what she thinks she needs to do it's the only way to prevent a fight over this so he's remaining quiet on this issue for now at least.

"Okay. So, should we tell the gang about our wedding?" She asks changing the subject back to their wedding planning and wanting to get his opinion on this hoping they can tell their friends about their wedding plans.

"Yeah, but not until maybe later this week possibly the weekend. We, have our mother's coming tomorrow, Sam's home now and needs us 24/7 and we won't get to go anywhere at least till the weekend. So, this weekend will be a good time to tell them." True, she thinks well that finishes this conversation.

"I should probably go call my mother to see if she's free and wants to come tomorrow I would love for her to meet Sam and also your mother too." Barney gets up kisses her on the head then takes his phone from the coffee table where it's been since they came home with Sam and goes to call his mother while Robin remains seated and quiet as her mind start to wander about her father and that issue that's still on her mind.

She, knows Barney is right about taking this lightly and not getting worked up over it. He knows better than anyone how it is to feel like you're not good enough, that you would be better being someone else or being another sex or pretending that you think your father is some celebrity game show host. But, she still wants to know so she's going to talk to her mom tomorrow and see what she thinks and knows about her father.

"Hey, mom it's me." Barney has just started talking to Loretta hoping she will come for tomorrow to meet his son for the first time.

"Hi, dear I was wondering about you. How are you?" She sounds happy to hear from him so this conversation will be quick and hopefully a good one because he really wants to see her and have her meet Sam.

"I am great, actually I called to tell you that Robin and I are officially parents. Our son was born the other day, I know before you say anything I just forgot to call you things happened for the last few days but I didn't forget about you." As soon as he mentions his son Loretta starts to scream into the phone excited about having a grandson.

"That's fine dear." She says, after her shouts calm down.

"So, when can I meet my grandson?" She asks really excited and wanting to see her grandson.

"That's why I called. Are you free tomorrow?" Barney asks, hoping she's free so she can come meet Sam and also Genevieve who will be there as well.

"Yes, I'm free."

"Good, great can you come to my apartment? We have Robin's mother coming as well so we would like you to come so you can get to know her since we're going to be family soon." Speaking of family, he also wants to tell her about their wedding.

"Oh, yes I can make it tomorrow and I'll be there. I would love to meet both my grandson and Robin's mother too." Great, this went smoothly as he wished it would.

"Okay, well it's getting late I need to get going but be here at 2 pm Robin's mother should be here by then so that will be a good time to come."

"Alight, see you tomorrow and tell my precious grandson that I am very excited to meet him and give him a kiss for me."

"Will due. Bye mom."

They, hang up after this and then Robin comes in the room soon after feeling exhausted and ready to go to bed.

"Hey, so how's Loretta?" She asks as she starts to change her clothes into something more comfortable for bed.

"She's good, she'll be here tomorrow at 2 I think that's a good time right?" She nods and smiles pulling on a new shirt.

"She's really excited to meet Sam she seemed worried that I hadn't called her before now. But, she's coming tomorrow and is happy to see him and meet your mom too." That's great, she thinks their moms will get along, although they're pretty much polar opposites but still they will get along just great.

"So, we are going to get married. We actually started planning our wedding with no interruptions but that one." He, thinks that Sam is some kind of blessing or maybe he just doesn't like to be bothered so he keeps to himself and likes to be quiet? But he's still a blessing and amazed that he's the way he is.

"Yeah." He says, Robin climbs into bed beside him for the first night since last Friday before she went into labor. He pulls her into him and she rests her hand on his chest and her head closely next to his.

"The Hamptons is a great place to get married at now we just need a date and I need to find a beach front house but that will have to wait for a bit since we have other things to do right now." True she thinks, she's ready to marry this wonderful man and making it official.

She feels like she's already married to him, it hasn't been an easy nine months now almost ten months but she feels like it's just getting better and being with him and having Sam in her life. For the first time ever, she feels like her life is just beginning. She feels happy, alive and ready to marry the man she loves and who's now the father to her beautiful, but very quiet baby boy. Nothing, is better than this life she has right now and she thinks it won't get any better than this life right now. And, soon they will marry and she can't wait to plan out the rest of their wedding.

They, drift off soon after they talk for a few minutes and slowly they go to sleep. But, soon after this they hear an odd sound once again.

"Oh, yep that's Sam should I get him?" He asks, but before he does she's already out of bed.

"I got it. Go to sleep." She puts on her robe and goes into their son's room to see why he's calling for their attention.

She, didn't realize the time but it's been a while since he last ate so the piercing sound was him being hungry so she feeds him by sitting in the rocking chair and having her first feeding since being home from the hospital. She, does the feeding just as she was told the first time and it was an easy feeding. Soon, Sam calms down both with his screaming cries and his hungry attitude, Robin finishes her feeding and gently rocks him back and forth in the chair for a bit to let him go back to sleep then once he was asleep again she puts him back in his sleeping cot and goes back to the other room.

When, she walks into the room Barney is now fast asleep and didn't hear her coming back in the room. To, not wake him up she climbs back in the softly and quietly then goes to sleep herself. Tomorrow, is a big day, their mother's are coming for a visit so they need their rest it's been a long few days for both of them but over all they feel great and are happy with how their lives are going right now.


	25. Closure, Moving Forward (The Mothers P2)

**So, I had writers block regarding this chapter but I think this works with what's going to happen next. I used some canon stuff in this chapter which works with where the story is right now. There isn't much story left with this story, we are getting to the wedding which will be the rest of this story which has already started the next 5 chapters will be the conclusion of this story 30 chapter is where I want the story to end. But, enjoy the rest of this I hope you all like it.**

* * *

At, 12 noon Barney and Robin finished preparing for their mothers visit in just an hour Robin's mother would be here, after traveling to New York by train and taking a taxi to the apartment. Barney had paid for the whole ride to New York, Robin's mother called that morning waking them both up telling them that she's on the way, she was getting on the train at the time. Even, if it was very earlier in the morning after finally getting Sam to sleep which was at 4 am. They, went back to sleep as well but then at 7 that morning Robin's cell phone rang waking them up from their slumber. After the phone call from Robin's mother, little Sam had started to call out to them causing both of them to get up for the rest of the morning and day.

Today, is going to be a big day for everyone. Barney's mother and Robin's mother are both coming for a visit, to meet their grandson. Robin's mother wasn't going to stay too long but Barney and Robin insisted that she can stay the rest of the weekend into Monday and leave on Monday. So, that's what Genevieve decided to do instead of rushing back on a train which takes hours to travel on.

So, for the rest of this morning Barney and Robin spent it preparing for both moms visit while also spending some time with Sam who is still quiet but when he cries, he cries loudly which is one of the reasons they didn't get to sleep until 4 that early morning. But, that was fine because it is a big day, huge day for everyone so they wanted to get a head start on preparing for the visit.

It is just an hour away till Genevieve arrives and soon after that Barney's mother would be there. So, the entire morning was spent doing things for their mothers arrivals.

"Well, that didn't take too long." Barney announced after they put the finishing touches on the dining table. They would be having dinner on it later which Barney had decided to make for this evening instead of ordering takeout.

"Nope. And, in about 45 minutes my mom will be here. It's been so long since I've seen her I'm a bit nervous to see her again after all these years." Robin, had been slightly nervous about seeing her mother again for the first time in 7 years. The last time they saw each other was before Robin left to take the Metro News 1 job.

But, that job was good for one thing and that was meeting and then falling in love with Barney. Even though the job was horrible it still changed her life and she doesn't regret moving to New York or going to Maclaren's that night or becoming friends with the gang because if she hadn't done those things she wouldn't have the life she has right now. Her precious baby boy and her fiance. After, last night's planning the wedding seemed like a breeze, it was so easy finalizing their wedding. And, today they will let their mothers know about their wedding.

They have yet to book a date, find a beach house and start planning the reception which will be at that beach house. Barney, was going to search for a location after this weekend is over and then it will finally be official. Their wedding would be set, and both look forward to finishing those plans.

"Hey, I'm sure there isn't anything to be worried about. Genevieve seems like a lovely person a little overly excited person but lovely nonetheless." Barney's right but he doesn't really know her mother he only talked to her over the phone a couple of times but that was it.

He had no idea what it's like to be in the presence of Genevieve Scherbatsky.

At, 1pm they receive a call from Genevieve telling them that she's getting in a cab and will soon be arriving at the apartment so in the time span of the call and the ride to the apartment they took out a bottle of wine, put some snacks out cheese, crackers and other sorts of snack food including fruit. They braced themselves for both mothers arrivals but both are a little nervous to have them in the same room especially Robin hasn't seen her mom in 7 years, yes she's talked to her a few times on the phone but every time they talked it was mostly her mother talking so the conversations always ended up being one sided, that's the reason why her mom didn't know much about her life in the last two years.

But, she's still nervous to see her and face her question about her father.

A few minutes later they hear from the doorman downstairs announce to them that they have a guest and Barney told him ahead of time that they will be having guests come on this day so the doorman lets Genevieve up as the couple prepares themselves for the next hours. They, knew this would be a happy time since both moms will be seeing their grandson for the first time but it's still nerve wracking to not know what this day will be like especially once Robin confronts her mother.

"This is it, lets get this over with." Robin says standing near the front door waiting for her mom's appearance from the elevator.

"It will be fine, I'm here if anything goes badly okay." She nods and smiles lightly, having Barney here makes her relax more because with him here she doesn't have to be as nervous as she is and she can have the support she needs to get through the day.

The elevator digs at their floor and Robin takes a deep breath letting it out and sighing before opening the door.

"Mom." She says smiling as best she can giving her mom a hug for the first time in 7 years.

"Robin, it's so great to see you again you look great." Genevieve says after they embrace and Robin lets her into the apartment shutting the door behind her.

"Mom, this is Barney, Barney this is my mom Genevieve." The first thing he does is pulls his mother in law in for a hug with a smile as he welcomes her into their home and into their life again and for him for the first time.

As, he hugs her mother Robin smiles lightly to herself grateful to him for the support and caring that she needs right now. It's going to be a long day but hopefully with Barney here nothing bad will happen.

"It's so good to finally meet you Ms. Scherbatsky." The woman smiles at her son in law feeling like she's finally at home with her family especially her daughter.

"You too, dear I remember there were times when Robin would go on and on about this guy named Barney anytime we talked it always seemed as though she was smitten." This made Robin blush and think that her mom was actually listening to her when they talked all those times on the phone.

"Mom." She says slightly embarrassed by her mother's confession. In all the years she's been in New York not once has she let her talk when they talk on the phone but it is nice knowing that she was listening to her especially the last phone call they had which was not a happy or good conversation for Robin because it was a hard time in her life and that call was just last year.

"It's okay, at least I know that Robin had a crush on me all this time." Barney says teasing Robin then winking making her blush again then turns to his mother in law again.

"So, can I get you a drink or something?" Barney asked once the weirdness dies down. He hands her a bottled water before going to Sam's room to see if he's up from his nap.

"Sure, a water would be nice." She says, after that Robin and Genevieve sit on the couch and start talking randomly while Barney goes into their son's room, he's been down for two hours now.

"Hey, Sam I'm glad you're awake there's someone out there in the living room waiting to meet you and soon another person will be here too to meet you." He says picking his son up and holding him giving him a gentle and quick kiss on the cheek then slowly leaves the room to go back into the living room.

"So, he was awake when I went to get him he should be awake for a few hours now." He announced as he came back into the living room holding their son.

"Great. Mom, I would like you to meet your grandson. Sam, this is your grandma." She says in a soothing low tone bouncing the little boy in her arms as she sits back down on the couch next to her mother.

"Aw, he's precious. He looks like Barney." Genevieve says, all they could do is nod because it's true in the last week their son's face has slightly changed but his features are still the same, he does look more and more like Barney everyday.

Barney comes back over with Sam's bottle and hands it to Robin.

"You want to feed him mom?" Robin asks, she knew she wanted to do it but since Sam is in her mom's arms she suggested that she can feed him instead of her.

"I would love to." She smiles and takes the bottle Robin gives her. Even though Robin does her own breast feeds she didn't want to do that now so they're using the bottle instead, but later she will do her nightly feeding which usually makes Sam tired so he usually goes right out after the night feedings.

"That would be my mother." Barney announced after getting a call a minute ago from Loretta who is currently on her way upstairs.

"Now, the party has started." Barney says sighing, yep hopefully the next few hours will be going as they are now without any drama.

Loretta made her way up to the floor and Barney opens the door at the sound of the elevator pinging to a stop.

"Mom."

"Wuv, wuv."

They hug quickly and he lets her into the apartment closing the door behind them.

"Loretta." Robin says getting up from the couch and walking over to greet her mother in law.

"Robin, how are you?" Loretta asks, being as nice as she can in the moment.

"I'm good, Loretta this is my mom. Genevieve, mom this is Barney's mother Loretta." Robin introduces, she hoped the mothers can get along because so far the last hour has been going good.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Genevieve says still holding Sam and feeding him.

"Is, this my grandson? He's adorable, looks just like you Barney when you were that age." Neither said anything just silently agreed with Loretta's statement.

"Can I hold him?" Loretta asks, wanting to hold her grandson something she hasn't gotten to do in the last week since he was born.

"Um, not yet he's eating so in a little bit yeah you can hold him." Barney says, bringing over a glass of wine and handing it to his mother in which she takes it.

"So, how are you Barney? I've been worried that my son stopped calling me everyday." He frowned, he knew that she was kind of mad about him not calling her as much as he used to and especially when it had to do with Robin and Sam, he didn't call her when Sam was born because it was a hectic time and with Robin's complications it was the last thing on his mind at the time. But, now he does regret not telling her that Sam was born when he should have. He did call the day after he was born but she didn't pick up and he didn't leave a message.

"Sorry, it was a crazy few days but I'm sorry I didn't call you." He says sincerely sitting down in a nearby chair, the black leather chair.

"It's okay, I forgive you after what you told me about what happened at Sam's birth." This got Genevieve's attention because she didn't know about all the stuff that had happened when Robin gave birth and after it so she wants to know what had happened when Sam was born.

"What happened with Sam's birth?" She asks, now's the time to change the conversation to a more serious one but Robin wasn't nerves about talking about this one so she goes on to tell her mom what happened.

"Um, well there was some complications during the birth. When I went into labor, Sam was stuck upside down and the umbilical cord was wrap around his neck and I was also bleeding so they had to rush me into surgery after they fixed Sam and took him out safely. After, that I slipped into a coma for a while but it was all from giving birth and I was out of the coma after a few hours it was… I almost, one of us could have not made it if I and then the doctor didn't act fast once I went into labor. It was touch and go from that time on but we both made it through it all and we're here, alive and well." As, Robin explained what happened all Genevieve could think is that Robin could have died or Sam or both and it made her regret not being as close to Robin as she could have been in the past and she wishes that she could be close to her daughter now that she's a mom herself.

"Oh, my that must have been terrifying." She was stunned and didn't know what to say her daughter could have died from the birth alone and she didn't even know she was having the baby.

"It was, but we both made it and we're okay and he's a very happy but quiet little boy." Robin, says looking from her mom to her son who was almost down with his bottle.

After, a while Sam finished his bottle and Barney took him so that he can officially introduce his mother to his son while Robin takes her mother into the bedroom to talk because after the sadness of the scene before she wanted some time alone with her mother to talk in private so that's what she's going to do now. It's been a crazy 10 months but the past week had made Robin realize that she needs to have her mother in her life more. Even if her father doesn't care about her life she knows her mother does and it's important that they have a relationship now that she's a mother and wants her own mother in her's and Sam's life.

"Um, so mom I wanted to talk to you about something and I'd hoped you'll give me a good answer because it will help me get some closure of this and ease my mind of it as well." They are sitting on the bed, they were silent for a minute as Robin collected her thoughts ready to have the discussion they both long put off due to not being in contact or close in the last few years or more like her whole life so Robin wants them to be more open and talk about things more now that she wants her in her life and her son's life.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Genevieve asks wanting to know what her daughter wants to talk about.

"Dad. I, um have you been in contact with him recently?" She starts saying, she really needs to know if her mom and dad despite their bad history if they at all talk to each other even though she already thinks she knows the answer before her mom responds.

"No, not really. I know he's in New York but we aren't on speaking terms, then again we never were. Why are you asking?" She's curious now, her daughter never really brings her father up much then again they barely talk to each other so Genevieve hasn't known much about her daughter's life since she moved to New York.

"Okay." She's disappointed, she was hoping that her mom knew something about her father's life in New York but she doesn't and now she thinks she might end this debate in her mind about wanting to see and talk to him.

"I'm sorry, you know how your father is. He doesn't really let anyone in, he doesn't allow anyone to know what's going on in his life or mind and that's only one of the issues we had when we were together. He never let me in, he was so closed off and I think he resented me for whatever reasons he had and I think that's why he raised you the way he did. But, no I have not talked to him since, well for along time years in fact but I did know that he moved to New York when his company relocated here. He's a CEO of the company now but I don't know anything else beyond that." Robin's not sure what to do about this information, her mom isn't or doesn't know anything about her father's life it's disappointing but obvious that her mom doesn't know anything more than what she just told her.

"Ok, all right." Robin says in a low tone sad that she's not going to get anything more than what she just learned for her mother so maybe Barney was right in leaving it alone because her father never cared to even call her since being in New York and apparently he's living here and CEO of his company.

"I'm sorry Robin, he's just not big on letting those around him into his world so-to-speak I wish I knew more but I don't." Sadly, she looks down and wonders why her mom put up with so much crap from her father but understands what she's saying so she's going to drop it. At least for now…

"So, how have you been what's going on with your life? The last time we spoke you said you got a new job, so what's going on with you?" Robin, wanted to change the subject because there was not much else she needs to say regarding her father so she drops that conversation and changes the subject so she can let her mind drift off of the other thing she was hoping would happen today.

"The job is good, it's something I can do and it pays really well. I've moved into a new place, after Katie officially moved out and I also have been seeing someone." Robin's face changes from sadness and disappointment to happy and delighted.

"Oh, wow that's great. Who's the guy?" She asks, wanting to know more about the guy her mother's seeing because she does look happy and when she mentioned it she instantly lit up so she is obviously happy with this guy.

"His name is Rodger, I met him when I was at my job he came in as a client and we talked, and talked and talked and then he asked me out after I told him that I was single. He's a really nice guy, definitely the opposite of your father. He's Russian Canadian, and two years older than me. But, he's a great guy and we've been seeing each other for a year now." Robin's really happy for her, her mother has been single for a long time so it's nice to know that she isn't alone and that this guy she's with a good for her and makes her happy that's something her father never did or was.

"I, I am really happy for you mom." She says pulling her into a hug smiling glad to see that her mother's happy for once and has a new and better life after being single since her parents divorce.

As, they talked Barney and his mom sat in the living room talking as well and catching up about things that has been happening in both lives recently.

"So, you remember Sam right?" Loretta asks, wanting to know if Barney remembers James' father who she's been recently talking to and seeing for a few months now.

"Yes, James' father. What about him?" He asks, wondering why she brought him up although Barney does get along with Sam after getting to know him more recently.

"Well, I, we're currently kind of dating." She says, fishing a little to see what Barney will say or do about this new information.

"Oh." He's a little taken aback by this, he had no idea that his mom and Sam were even talking but it's a little weird for him considering she hasn't seen him in decades.

"Barney, I know this news is surprising but it's a good thing because after James started to get to know him we started to talk again, after all these years we both realized that we still have something there between us, so we decided to give our relationship another shot we've been dating since last November." In, all that time she never once mentioned that she was seeing Sam let alone talking to him again it's really odd for him to not know what's going on in his mom's life.

That time last year was hell for Barney but in the last nine months, now ten months he feels like his life is completed and now that he has Robin and is about to marry her soon and their son there's nothing else in his life he could possibly hope for. Sometimes he wishes his parents would have gotten back together, when they were older and more wiser but since he had his son there isn't anything more he needs in his life, back when he was younger he wished that things would be different but that's not how life works and that's something he now understands so he's happy for his mom because she looks happy and that's all that matters because he knows what happiness feels like so he'll be supportive because it took his mom decades to really have a relationship with anyone so he's going to give her and Sam his blessing because that's all that matters right now. Both of them are happy and Barney has never been as happy as he is now, being with Robin was something he thought would never be possible but by luck she did still love him and picked him and now they have a beautiful son and that's all he could wish for.

It took another couple of minutes to let this news sink in but then he smiles and says "I'm happy for you, mom." Keeping his smile on his face as his mom hugs him thanking him for his support.

Soon, after Robin and Genevieve reenter the living room and they all sit down and have dinner together after their talks, and both Robin and Barney have the closure they need to move forward in their life together because they will soon be getting married and both are over the moon about that next milestone in their lives.

"Thanks, for coming today we're grateful to have you here and Sam is going to have both of his grandma's in his life and that's a great thing because our family is complete." Barney says, saying a little toast before they start eating.

The four soon eat and slowly go into a lighthearted conversation which included telling the mothers about their upcoming wedding and Genevieve's stay at the Fortress for the rest of the weekend. It was a nice dinner and afternoon for everyone, Barney and Robin couldn't be more happier than they are right now and they can't wait to get married.


	26. An Unexpected Visit and 11 months

A few days after Robin's mother left, things had gone back to normal for Barney and Robin. Robin, had taken the six month leave from work which was something she wasn't sure about doing, but because she had major surgery from giving birth she decided it was best to take the time off to recover and stay home with Sam. Barney, however took the rest of the month off work to help Robin take care of Sam but on this day he had gotten a call early this morning that there was an emergency that was urgent that he had to take care of so at last minute he had to go into the office for a couple of hours leaving Robin alone with the baby. But, on this day neither expected to have happen in the next hour happen which changes things for Robin in a way that will give her closure on the one last thing in her life that needs closure.

Robin, had been in Sam's room for the last hour feeding him. She had just put him down for a nap and was going back to the living room when she hears knocking at her front door. The person knocking had been pounding on the door at this moment and she wondered who it could possibly be. It is 1 in the afternoon, with Barney gone and taking care of Sam alone she didn't think she would get anyone coming to the apartment on this day but the knocking kept going and it didn't stop.

"Who is it?" She asks, annoyed at all the pounding on the door.

"It's your father." rolling her eyes and sighing, she thinks aloud "gees, he never changes." Then goes to answer the door.

"Dad. What are you doing here?" Her patience wearing thin and she didn't want anything disturbing Sam from his afternoon nap so she was very annoyed at her father's persistent knocking.

"I came to see my grandson." He says. Robin's annoyed tone went away after this and she put on the best smile she could muster and welcomed her father into her home.

"He's sleeping right now, but you can stay until he wakes up." Robin suggests, hoping that after all this time her father would accept her kind gesture. She really wasn't expecting to ever see her father after her conversation with her mother but it is nice of him to show up even if it is unexpected.

"Oh, okay. I ah, wanted to give you this… you know for my grandson." Robin Sr. Says, handing Robin a stuffed bear.

"Aw, that's really nice of you thank you. Sam will love it." Robin smiles, this time genuinely as she gestures for her father to sit down on the couch.

"So, how did you know about Sam and why haven't you called me to congratulate me on having the baby?" She, hadn't seen her father for four years and hasn't spoken to him in three so it's weird that he just showed up unannounced without letting her know that he's stopping by.

"Barney. He, called me twice in the last three weeks once to tell me that you were pregnant and the other time to yell at me for not being there for you. And, then your mother called me the other day, told me she stayed with you here and visited with you and Sam, and then she yelled at me for being distant and not caring about your life. So, you can say I was yelled at to come see you." She had no idea that Barney called him, she didn't know he even knew his number but she didn't think it was anything suspicious so she looked passed it, at least for now anyway.

"Oh. So, how are you? What's going on in your life?" Robin asks wanting to know what's going on in her father's life all these years and since moving to New York.

"Well, I moved to New York. I'm CEO of my company now, and I had met someone. I've been seeing her for a year now." This is why Robin never knows what's going on in her father's life, he never talks to her which is probably why Barney yelled at him.

"Oh, who did you meet?" She asks, wanting to know more about who her father is seeing that she hasn't known about till now.

"Her name is Carol, she's an Zumba instructor. I met her a year ago on line at Starbucks. Um, we're actually getting married." Shocked, Robin was taken aback by this shocking news. Her father never put relationships before himself or his work so she wonders how he let this woman control him, enough so that he's actually putting someone else before himself.

"Wow, she sounds lovely. You, know you could have told me, after all you have been living here for two years and never cared enough about me and my life to share with me the details of your life. But, this Carol woman sounds lovely." She's disappointed that they don't talk, if they did both would have known sooner that she was having a baby and was getting married and he is seeing someone and is apparently getting married as well which kind of makes her mad and a little sad not knowing what her father's life is like.

After, another hour talking her father only stayed for another ten minutes before announcing that he had to get back to work, that he's on his lunch hour. So, when he left Robin began to wonder exactly how Barney contacted him apparently twice. When, Barney came home two hours later she decided to ask him about calling her father.

"Robin, I'm home." He announced, shouting through the living room.

"I'm in Sam's room." She answered back, Barney smiles to himself and puts his suit jacket over the arm of the couch then walks back to Sam's room.

"Hey, sorry I had to leave so suddenly but Bilson was throwing a hissy fit so I had to go and fix the thing he wanted me and only me to fix on short notice." He says walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So, how was your day?" He asks, she then turns around still in the embrace of her fiance. She still doesn't get tired of saying or thinking that, Barney Stinson is her fiance. They're getting married in just 10 months from now and both are extremely happy and ready to make it official.

"You would never guess who stopped by today." She says after giving him a quick kiss hello.

"Who?" He wants to know, he wonders who would stop by on a Friday afternoon. Everyone he knew would be working or with family so he doesn't know who it could be that came by on this day.

"My father." Oh, he thought not expecting that answer. Her father came by, he never would have guest that in a million years.

"Oh, that's unexpected." He said, shocked not knowing what to say to this sudden news.

"Yeah, he came by earlier to see Sam. He was asleep so they couldn't really meet, at least not properly so he just saw him in the crib as he slept but he gave us this..." she went over to where she had put the stuffed bear that her father gave to Sam then walks back over to Barney who had just picked up Sam from the crib and was holding him, more like bouncing him up and down in his arms.

"Aw, that's cute." Barney says, liking the gift her father genuinely gave to their son.

"Sam, really loves the little guy." She says handing the bear to Sam who takes it immediately.

"Anyway, I found out a few things from him that kind of surprised me." Robin says, they had begun to walk out of Sam's room as she talked. Barney puts Sam down on a mat on the floor by the dining table then they sit on the couch. He was not ready for what's about to go down in the next few minutes, he really didn't want to have this conversation and hoped this would never get brought up to Robin but it is and now he has to come clean.

"So, that was unexpected huh. Your father's visit." Barney says as they sit on the couch.

"Yeah, it was. But, what surprised me is that he told me he was seeing someone. In fact he's been seeing her for a year now and they're engaged, surprising huh?" She says, they sit down on the couch and continue their conversation.

"Yeah, it's surprising. So, what else did you learn when your father was here?" Barney asks, wanting to know what other things she had learned when her father was here, bracing himself for her answer.

"He, uh told me that you called him. Twice, in fact isn't that crazy?" She's still shocked that she was told this from her father and not Barney which is odd cause they told each other everything now and don't keep things from each other because that's how the communication gets messed up between them and it usually leads to fights which neither wanted to have especially when things have been going really great for them.

"Uh, ha he told you that?" He asks, cursing to himself. He was hoping to not have this conversation with her, after all they went through the last few months he was trying to keep this from her to protect her but now he's caught and has to tell her the truth about those calls and what he's learned about Robin Sr. through those phone calls.

"Apparently, you called him before and after Sam was born and had it out with him over not being there in my life like he should be all these years. He said, after Sam was born that you yelled at him for a few minutes telling him that he has a grandson and should be there for me in this time. He also said that you have known where he's been and where he lives including his phone number for months now. Weird huh?" As, she talks Barney knows he needs to come clean now or they will get into a fight he really doesn't want to have.

"Okay. Alright, yes I called him twice both before and after Sam's birth that is true and I have known his whereabouts for a while now but I was trying to protect you. You were going through so much stress and I didn't want you to get stressed out more with what your father had been up to all these months. When I contacted him that first time it was to confront him with all the bad things his company was dealing, I found his phone number and address from my contacts through work. My company knows about his company and has been working with his company since he became CEO. I had been in contact with the company but hadn't met your dad in person I just talked to him once over the phone at my office and your pregnancy and our engagement came up. He waved that information off like it was nothing and told me how much of a disappointment you are I wasn't going to get mad at him over the phone so I kept quiet on how rude he was being towards you. But, then I called him once again after Sam was born, I told him what happened with the birth, that you had slipped into a coma and you, Sam or both of you could have died due to that birth. He was careless again saying a little blood is nothing and you're a Scherbatsky, so you should shape up and stop giving up your career for a baby. I had it after that, I yelled at him for the way he treated you then hung up. But, I only kept this news from you because I didn't want you to get hurt and more stressed over his attitude and dirty dealings at his company." As, she was listening she couldn't believe what she's learning about her father. Apparently, he had known about her pregnancy and birth and Barney knew all about where he's been, what's he doing in New York and with his company. She's a little taken aback by this information it was a little much for her to take.

"But, I wasn't keeping this from you to keep your father away from you or from you talking to him. I kept this from you because I didn't want it to stress you out more especially when you were close to giving birth and did go into labor right after I had that conversation with your father." Truthfully, this was all too much for her to take. On, one hand she thinks it nice, sweet even of Barney to be protective of her knowing how much she went through with her pregnancy. But, on the other hand she's a little pissed off that he kept this from her for over two months and that gets her mad.

"How, dare you. How could you keep this from me all this time. We even talked about my father a week ago and you told me to not worry about him, which I then asked my mother about my father, again she had no idea about what's going on in my father's life. I had wanted to forget and move on, I decided to do just that after my mom left the other day. But, now I know you've known that he's been here, in the city and about his job. You knew I had wrestled with trying to contact him for weeks and this… this is something I thought we talked about. Being honest with each other about anything and everything, and you knew how important this was to me." She gets up, she didn't want to be mad at him because he was just being protective of her. But, he's kept this news from her this whole time and that… she's not sure if she could forgive Barney for keeping this important information from her.

She, leaves and goes to the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

'Damn.' Barney thought this time saying it out loud instead of thinking it. He knew this would happen if this information came out. She would be furious to learn that he's known about her father for months and didn't tell her. There were also things going on with her dad that she has no idea about and it would devastate her. He wanted to tell her more but she got mad and left the room without him getting anything more out from this news. He, sits and puts his hands over his forehead thinking it's best to let her calm down.

He decides to let Robin calm down before he goes to the room to talk to her. He knows that she will be mad for a while, how long he's not sure so he lets her be by herself. Instead, he gets up and goes to pick up Sam from the mat bringing him over to the couch and turning on the TV. He, plays with him for a while giving him his bottle that was on the coffee table in front of him.

"Your, mommy will calm down she's just emotional over your grandfather coming by and the news that I've known for months about where he's been." He says in a low tone as he feeds Sam and watches TV on a low volume.

It was 5pm, when Barney starts to get hungry so he decides to call in an order from the pizzaria around the corner.

"Robin, I know you're not talking to me at the moment but I'm ordering from the pizza place around the corner. I will order you your usual you can eat whenever you like." He says through the bedroom door.

Robin, had been laying on the bed for an hour. The tears had subsided a while ago but she was still mad at Barney for keeping this information from her. She, knew he was in his right to keep this information from her, after everything that had gone on with her pregnancy and the birth it was only logical for him to keep it from her since it would have likely upset her or frustrated her which is something he didn't want to do. So, keeping this information from her was the only way to not stress her out which would have complicated things with her pregnancy. She, gets why he did what he did but it still upsets her that he kept such important information from her when he knew all along that she had been wanting to talk to him.

As, she sits on the bed and thinks she hears Barney through the door telling her that he's ordering food for the evening. She was getting hungry too so it was good he thought to order something instead of cooking while she was still mad at him. She, sits up on the bed. She wanted to tell Barney that her father wants to come to their wedding and had invited his fiancee and wants to come by again for dinner but she got so mad that she ran out of the room.

She, realizes that getting mad at Barney wasn't really about being mad at him. It was more of the fact that her father never cared enough about her life to stop by without both him and her mom kicking him in the ass to give her his support and be the father he should be. What, really upsets her is her father could have cared enough about her life to support her and call her to tell her that he's living in New York now and is seeing someone. That, makes her furious which is why Barney did what he did.

"Um, I'm sorry about running out like that. I got caught up in being angry at the news you knew about my father for months and not telling me. It's the fact that he never cared to even tell me about his life or be involved with my life until you yelled at him. What, angers me is that he never cared enough to let me into his life. He never knew until recently that I was even pregnant so I'm not angry or upset because you kept this from me this whole time. I'm angry with my dad for not caring about my life enough to come see me or call me until you and my mother told him off. So, sorry for getting so mad when I wasn't mad at what you did it was more towards my father for being heartless and not the father he should be towards me." Barney, had been setting up for the food he ordered when Robin came in the room causing him to pause the TV when she started talking.

"So, forgive me for running out like that." She says sitting down next to him.

"I don't have to forgive you for anything I got why you got mad. I'm just glad you're not mad at me. I wasn't trying to keep this from you, I've wanted to tell you sooner but after everything with Sam and our mother's coming I didn't know how to bring it up because I knew it would upset you that's why I didn't tell you." He says. There's nothing to forgive, she had every right to get mad it's great that she wasn't really mad at him, she was mad at her father and that's perfectly understandable.

"I get it now though. He's always been like that so him stopping by unannounced triggered my emotions and I got overly emotional about his visit so I'm sorry for being mad like that." He doesn't say anything more just leans in to kiss her but the kiss doesn't last long because there was a knock at the door which is the food Barney ordered.

He gets up and gets the food then they eat together mostly in silence but with mild conversation.

"So, my father wants to come to the wedding and even wants to bring his fiancee." Robin, had wanted to tell him this since he came home but she got suddenly mad and didn't get to.

"Oh, that's cool." Barney says as he takes out the food from the bag.

"He, also said that he wants to come to dinner sometime I told him I would have to talk to you about it."

"Okay, sure we can invite him over it's not a big deal."

"So, we actually have a date for the wedding. Can you believe it, we're getting married in 11 months?" They, had set a date two days ago but still don't have a place to have the wedding even though they have the location.

"I can't. I also can't wait to make you my wife and us official." They, smile at each other and in that moment it all sinks in. They're getting married on June 8th, but still have a way to go for planning the rest of their wedding. Robin's really excited to finally marry Barney but they still have a lot to plan with this wedding and a trip to The Hamptons in a few weeks will help them find the right place to get married but they do know that they want to get married on a beach at sunset and the date that's all that is planned so far but they are both excited and ready to make it official after all this time and everything that has happened in the last year. They're ready, and they can't wait...


	27. Farhampton, Wedding Planning and Beyond

AN: So, this story is coming to an end soon so the story is going to change a little with the way I write the last chapters. This chapter, starts the continuation of the wedding planning, the next chapters after this will be a little different so here's what will happen.

The chapters will go like this: The next two chapters will have little snippets of the rest of the year of 2011 and the next months from January 2012 to June 2012. Then, the final two chapters will be about their wedding with one being all about their wedding and reception and the other being a 'in the future' type chapter where I will have that be snippets of them in the future and the gang as well. But, again this is a BR story so the gang won't be in the last chapter much but I will snippet their lives too. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story I did have fun writing this.

Spoilers: Also, their wedding will be like it was on the show in this story the only differences is that it's in 2012 not 2013 and they get married at the beach not at a church.

* * *

Barney and Robin wanted their wedding to be perfect, but also have a little bit that represented them as a couple. So, on the first weekend in September they took a trip to The Hamptons to search out locations for their wedding, they wanted the perfect and most romantic spot to get married at and to go with the beach house they had picked out two weeks earlier, they wanted their wedding location to be close to the beach house but hadn't found anything in their search online. So, they set out to find the perfect spot for their nuptials hoping to find a nice place for their wedding next year.

They, first thought about having a beach wedding. The thought of a beach wedding had been something they both imagined for their wedding, it would not only represent their relationship but also the turning point in their relationship, the time they first kissed when they watched her Sandcastles In The Sand video together. They, also wanted to include something that represents them as a family which would also include their son who they wanted to be in the ceremony. Even, though Sam would be almost a year old when they marry, they wanted him to be a part of his parents big day, and for them this day is huge. The most anticipated, awaited, important day of their lives. Their wedding, it had to be something that would be remembered for the rest of their lives so that's what they had planned and wanted for their big day.

This, is something they had been really excited about and ready for for a long time. It had to be perfect and memorable, they had planned this for while now but hadn't had the time to search for locations so before Robin gave birth, Barney searched out locations for the wedding ceremony but couldn't find anything that seemed like some place they would get married at. But, with everything that happened with the birth of their son and everything after it, it was not a good time to plan more of the wedding. But, Barney surprised her a week later after they returned home from the hospital with a road trip to The Hamptons in search of a location. This was his gift to her for all the stuff she's been through, from the drama within the gang to their parents to the birth of their son. So, he thought it would be a good idea to do this trip since they had already started planning the wedding.

"So, there was one location that I thought we'd both like but it doesn't really show you much on the online ad or the pictures so I thought we'd start with this location first." Barney say, even though he hadn't seen any places he liked that Robin would like and approve of. He, did see this beach in Farhampton that looked really nice, really beautiful for their idea of a beach wedding so this location seemed like a good place to start this trip off from.

"That sounds good, I know you showed me the ad but there wasn't anything that stood out to me so maybe it isn't as bad as it looks in the ad." She, hoped that this place they are going to first is the perfect spot to get married in, but she still has some doubts about it since the ad doesn't really give away anything much about the beach or what's around it.

"Yeah, but the location is only a few feet away from the house I already put a down payment on to rent for the reception so I'm hoping it's better than the ad seems to be." As, they drove with Sam in toe, they didn't want to leave him alone or get a sitter even though they could have. They wanted to take Sam with them, they had paid for a hotel room near this location because they were going to stay for the weekend. It is their first family outing since Sam was born and hopefully the place they will get married at so they wanted their son to be there with them for this mini vacation. They also wanted him to see the beach for the first time even though it was fall now and it wasn't as hot it was a month ago.

They, got to the hotel an hour later, the drive took two hours but they made it in time to check in at the hotel, get settled and then head off to check out the beach that was close by. When, they arrive they immediately admired and liked the outside of the hotel and thought this could be some place where family can stay if they decide to invite more than just some friends and family.

"Wow, this hotel looks really nice." Robin says, holding Sam in her arms after they all got out of the car in front of the hotel.

"It does, I instantly liked it when I saw it online but the pictures doesn't give this place justice. This, would be a great place for our friends and family to stay at on that weekend." Barney says, putting some of their luggage into a wheel cart for it to go to the room after they check in at the front desk.

"It is, if we decide to invite more people than sure this would be a great place for them to stay. But, we only planned to stay a day so I'm not sure what will happen, we'll have to see what this trip brings." Truthfully, Robin really wanted a small wedding at the beach but the more they plan the more she thinks things will change.

They, head inside to check in then headed to their room on the second floor. After going in the room, Barney takes their luggage and placed it in the corner of the room, as Robin goes to the bathroom to change Sam's diaper. As, they settled in for the rest of the afternoon they decide to go downstairs to eat something because they hadn't eaten since before they left this morning so they were both hungry.

"So, what do you think? I really love the room and the hotel is really nice too." Barney asks as they sit and eat the nice spread the hotel puts out for their guests.

"I love the room, it's pretty big for not being a honeymoon suite." True he thought. The room is pretty large for a regular room which could be good for their wedding guests.

"Yes, I had asked when I booked the room what the honeymoon suite looks like. The manager says that we can take a look at that too before we leave." Wow, he's still full of surprises because she had no idea he talked to the manager to have them see the honeymoon suite. He really has thought of everything for this trip.

"So, that settles it. We'll book the hotel for our wedding and I'll also book the honeymoon suite even though we haven't seen it yet." The, more they talked about it the more they really liked the idea of booking this hotel for their wedding instead of the beach house.

After, lunch Barney, Robin and Sam all go towards the beach which was not that far away from the hotel. They, had hoped that the beach would be the perfect place for their ceremony so they set off to look at the beach and by the end of the two hours walking around on the beach they finally found the perfect spot for the ceremony. After, that they go check out the house just steps away from the beach to see it in person, then they head back to the hotel feeling completely happy with the choices they had made so far.

Their wedding looks like the wedding of their dreams so far and when they got back to the hotel they decided to ask about the honeymoon suite hoping that it would be perfect for them since they already decided to use the hotel for their guests at the wedding. The, room was even more bigger than the room they are currently staying in, Robin had instantly loved it the moment she stepped inside the room.

"Wow, this room is absolutely perfect. And it has a direct view of the beach." She says, cheerfully turning around after looking out of the door to the terrace of the room.

"It is. The manager told me that this is the biggest room they have and the only one with a direct view of the beach. I jumped at the opportunity to show it to you I knew you would like the room, I was just not sure if you wanted to use this hotel though." It's really nice to have him kind of read her mind because instead of using the house they already prepaid for. He, thought it would be better if the hotel is a better place for their guests to stay and he was right to think about the hotel to use for it. He's thrilled she likes this hotel and the suite, that's it they're going to book the hotel right away in the morning for the date they already chose for their wedding.

"Well, I think this is the perfect place to use for our wedding. And, we'll just use the house for the reception as planned already since we already paid for it." He walks up to her and they embrace, he places his arms around her waist and she places her arms around his neck.

"So, I think we just planned our wedding." He says with a bright smile. He's 100% ready to marry her and they are 100% done with planning so the only thing they needed to do was their guest list which they will do once they get back home during the next week.

"I can't wait to marry you, Barney Scherbatsky." It's a more recent thing, but it feels right. The use of Scherbatsky is something they just started using but Barney loves the idea of taking her last name because it's something that represents them as a couple and even friends. Scherbatsky, is his nickname for her so she's glad to share a part of herself with him, like he's sharing his life with her.

"I can't either. Mrs. Stinson." It's a great feeling to know that they are going to be getting married in 10 months but also knowing that they already feel like they're already married.

"Hey, Sam it's almost official we're going to get married in 10 months I can not wait to be married to your awesome father." Robin, says picking up Sam who had started crying a couple of minutes ago bouncing him lightly hoping to stop his cries.

He, just continued but then she started to hum to him Sandcastles In The Sand and a few minutes later he stopped. This song seems to be thee song to get Sam to stop crying and it works all the time. In the last two months, Sam had been calling out for attention more and the quiet days and nights turned into days and nights of not sleeping and staying up most of the night with him. This song instantly works on him, they had found this out one night, early one morning when they woke up to his wailing through the baby phone. Robin, had gotten up on this night to go see what Sam needed. She picked him up gently and then sat with him in the rocking chair. Nothing, had worked at first but then she starts to sing Sandcastle's to him and in minutes he was calm and quiet again. So, when Sam starts to cry out for them one of them sings this song to him and it works usually all the time.

"And, I can't wait to make this incredible woman my wife." They, both smile at their son and luckily his cries die down and they sit together on the bed quietly for a few moments.

"So, tomorrow I will talk to the manager about booking the hotel for our wedding. Now, that the planning is official and over I think we can rest easy for the next 10 months." They, had placed Sam into the travel play pen and then started to get ready for bed after Sam went to bed himself.

The next morning, Barney went to talk to the manager of the hotel to see if they can book the rooms for their wedding guests. He, hoped that the manager allows them to use most of the rooms, depending on the amount of guests they have which they have to talk about when they go back home the next morning. Both, him and Robin wanted to use it so that's what they want and hoped for, because then the wedding would be completed minus the guest list.

"Hi, I know this might not be a good time but I wanted to talk to you about something." Barney says, walking into the managers office. They, had previously talked on the phone but hadn't met in person. Barney, hoped that he will be nice enough to help him and Robin out by letting them use the hotel for their wedding.

"Yes, sure I'm free now come on in." The managers says, Barney then sits in front of him in a chair to start the conversation. He hoped to make this short so he can get back to the room and Robin who was currently feeding Sam in their room.

"Okay, so my fiancee and I have been talking and also planning our wedding. We have planned almost all of it, but we wanted to know if we can possibly use your hotel for our guests." He, really hoped that he, as nice as he seemed to be over the phone, he wanted him to be nice about them asking this important question.

"Oh, well. When, are you going to be getting married. Have you picked a date?" The manager, Michael wanted to know. He seemed to be nice so far so Barney hoped this would be a quick and easy conversation.

"Yeah, June 8th next year but we'll get married on the 9th. We, don't know how big the guest list will be yet but we thought about it and we hoped that we could book your hotel for the weekend then give you the number of guest we'll have." Again, they both really wanted to use this hotel he hoped Michael would allow that even without knowing how many will attend.

"Oh, okay then. I'll have to check and see if the hotel will be free of booking that weekend. But, you can book the hotel. Will, you get back to me as soon as possible so I know how many guest that will attend your wedding?" Michael asks, he was alright with Barney booking the hotel but because he doesn't know the amount of people who would be attending the wedding, he could not book the hotel until he knows the amount of people so he tells him just this.

"No, we aren't sure yet how many will attend yet but we're working on the list." Barney, knows that this will probably not happen until he and Robin make the guest list but he really hoped it wouldn't come to this, they both hoped they could book the hotel today.

"Okay, well I have to get back to you on that maybe sometime by the end of this week." Barney says, disappointed that the manager didn't allow him to book the rooms now but is still allowing them to use the rooms, he'll need to give him the amount of guests before it gets too late to book the rooms for that weekend.

"Alright, please do I will keep that date open until the end of the week. I can't promise anything after that though, this hotel is very popular with weddings." Well, the hotel is really nice so of course they would have weddings here.

Barney, thanks Michael after that then leaves to go find Robin to let her know what happened with the manager.

"Hey, Robin I'm back." He, announces as he enters their room.

"Hey, so what happened?" She asks, wanting to know what happened with the manager. She hoped it went well, she really does want to use this hotel.

"It went okay. Michael, said that we can use the hotel but with the amount of weddings they have in this hotel, he said that he needs to know how many guests we'll invite. So, once we get back home we have to make the list because he wants to know by the end of the week." She's a little disappointed that they couldn't book the hotel right now but gets why they need to keep every date open. This is a very popular wedding location and hotel so they get weddings a lot. But, still she hoped that they would end this trip on a good note.

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense. This is a popular wedding hotel, I guess I had my hopes up too high. So, he said he needs a list before the end of this week?" She asks, this could be a good sign 1, because they will have to finish up their guest list and 2, because they will then book the hotel for their wedding so maybe this hole 'needs to see a guest list' thing is what they need to speed along with their wedding guest list.

"I'm sorry, I was hoping we could still book it but we'll just have to make the list and tell him how many rooms we need. The guest list is half way finished, we just need to figure out who'll come and the exact number plus add some family members from both of our sides of the family." When, they get back home they will need to go over this but right now they just want to enjoy their last day at the hotel so that's what they do for the rest of the day.

The next day, they go back home having the guest list already jotted down on the piece of paper. The hard part though is the exact number of guest that will go to the wedding. Since, they hadn't yet sent out invitations they don't know that number but think they think they know the amount of people who will attend without knowing if they will show up. So, when they get back home they start to make out their invitations.

"I'm not sure how many people will come. It's hard to know the exact number because we don't know who will come." Robin says, it was the following day when they both sit down to go over their guest list for the wedding trying to figure out who will come without even sending out the invitations.

"Well, we have so far… our immediate friends and family. So, Lily, Marshall, Ted, my mother, brother, my father, my step sister and brother, your father and his fiancee. Do you think your mom will fly back to New York to come?" Barney says, thinking aloud wondering who they need to add to the list they already have.

"I'll have to call her to find out, when she was here she said she wanted to come and even invite her boyfriend so I don't know yet. I do want to invite my other family members, my aunts, uncles, cousins, grandma and grandfather. And, some other distant family members.'' Man, this wedding is becoming big, bigger than they originally wanted it to be.

"And, I want to invite my grandma, aunt, uncle, people from work. Wow, this list and wedding is getting much more larger than we initially intended it to be." He says, shocked by the list growing more and more than they had wanted it to be.

"Okay, so that is about 30 people. Maybe, 40. Who else do we invite?" They, honestly don't know that answer without contacting people they hadn't thought about in years. Maybe, this is more hard than they thought.

"Since, the ceremony is at the beach we'll have that be small then have more people at the reception since it's at the house. So, the ceremony will be small and the reception will be slightly bigger." He's right, she thinks they only want a small intimate ceremony at the beach so that's what they are going to have. The reception can have many people attending, maybe arriving on the day of the wedding so they don't have to use hotel rooms for those people. Maybe, they can give a number to the manager without knowing the exact number of guests coming yet.

"Alright. How about this… we also have Sam marrying us so he's coming too. What if we give Michael a number but not the correct amount since we don't know who's coming yet. We'll, give him 60 people which will include everyone who will or will not be staying in the hotel." That's a really good idea, they have a list of 30 so far but don't know who else would attend so that's a good number to use to book the rooms.

"Not a bad idea. We'll do that then." Wow, they really have no idea how many people would go to the wedding, they won't know that until they send the invitations and get responses from them.

"Great, it's settled then. I will call Michael tomorrow and let him know so we can book the rooms." Barney says, he's glad they agreed on this because they really don't know about the exact number yet so giving them this total is the only way to book the rooms even this early, they haven't yet sent the invites out yet.

"I should go check on Sam then call my mother. She hates flying, but I hope she can push through it to come." Robin, knows her mother well enough to know that even the trip by train a couple of months ago, she's still not fond of flying but she hoped that since it's her wedding that she would come to support her.

"Okay." He says, she heads off to Sam's room after giving him a quick kiss.

They, finally finished planning and now they can move forward. Thursday, Robin is returning to work for the first time since having Sam and it was a good thing they went on that trip this weekend, it really helped her be at ease since having Sam and to forget and relax a little before going back to work. She, had wanted to take the six months but after getting cleared from her doctor, she decided it was time to go back to work. So, Barney is now taking the time off he always wanted to take but never did to stay home and watch Sam. He's taking the rest of the year off, to be a stay at home dad while Robin goes back to work. They, had discussed this after she got the clear to work again from her doctor the week before, after a short argument about it they both decided it was a good time for her to return to work.

An, hour later Robin comes back to the living room after talking to her mother but the look on her face was not a happy one so he knew right away that the phone call with her mother didn't go as she hoped.

"I'm guessing your conversation didn't go as you thought it would go." All, Robin does is walks over to him where he's sitting on the couch crying. He pulls her into him hugging her, letting her emotions out.

"Aw, Robin what happened?" He asks, as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"She, said it would be too much to go all that way, even if the wedding isn't until next year. She said, the only reason she came to see me was because we paid for her train ride. I don't get her, after our conversation when she was here we seemed to be on the same page but it seems like she isn't anymore." All, he does is rubs her back soothingly then says in a whisper. "It's okay, I know I'm supposed to like your mother but this just makes me angry. I mean, not supporting your own daughter at her wedding, that's just not right." She, breaks from their hug to look at him with a still tear stained face.

"I don't know why she's like that. How can she not come? How can she be so cold and selfish?" Barney, shakes his head sadly. He doesn't know why her mother is like that but he guesses it's just a fear she has, everybody has a fear and a lot of people have a fear of flying it's a common thing. He still doesn't get why she doesn't come to their wedding though since she did come when Sam was born.

"I guess it's because she's scared. Everyone gets scared, it's not uncommon but it sounds like she was mean about her saying no. She really said she only came because we paid for her travel? That's rude, I thought I was liking your mother but now I don't know what to say. It's just plain rude." He thinks that her mother isn't just scared about flying, it's the fact that she doesn't care and that's upsetting to him. How, can any parent be that mean?

"She just seemed really off in our conversation. It wasn't the woman I talked to a few weeks ago, it seems like she was a totally different person." She, dabs her wet cheeks with a tissue after she calmed her tears, she's still mad and a little sad about the fact that her mother does not want to go to her wedding.

"I don't know what to say to that. Let's hope she comes around, maybe she will change her mind." She doesn't respond to that, she just shrugs and says.

"Maybe. We'll see, she has never changed a day in her life and clearly she didn't after we finally talked after all these years." They, really have no idea what to say next so they don't. They, sit in silence before turning on the TV.

There, are other things to worry about so they wipe this current situation off their minds at least for now. Robin starts work again and Barney stays home with Sam on that Thursday. Barney, calls Michael the manager of the Farhampton hotel to book the rooms and they continue to discuss the guest list and make the invitations during the week. They, finally do finish those invitations and send them out two weeks later, they marked them with the date of the weekend of their wedding.

June 8th 2012 at the Farhampton Inn with the ceremony taking place at the beach and the reception being held at the beach house they chose for it. They, could have had the reception at the hotel which they also do for weddings but since they prepaid for it and had saw it in person, they decided to keep the house as their reception place instead of having it at the hotel. By, the end of October, Robin had gotten promoted to head anchor and was an up and coming success at both the station she works at and around the local news stations. And, Barney is really proud of her, she's come so far since they met.


End file.
